The Shinigami of Selenus
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: (Formerly The Shinigami of Eostia) The Land of Eostia is under Kuroinu's grasp and the Knights of Chivalry became slaves, bending to every lustful man's will. The High Elf's apprentice was able to summon a powerful warrior to turn the tide. The fate of Selenus's future and the Princess Knights rests in Seishin's Hands. (Lemons)(OC x Harem) (Includes other H-Animes)
1. Ch1: Summoned From Another World

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach or Kuroinu. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey everyone, Happy Halloween from yours truly. I had finally finished remaking the first chapter of The Shinigami of Eostia. Took me some thought on how to make it good, but hopefully you may like it. I added a new character in replacement of my previous one. My new character is an apprentice to the very High Elf that was taken by Volt. Hopefully she will be to your liking. As for The Nova Slaying Shinigami, it's nearing it's end with the 15th Chapter. Just need more time to finish. Also, in this story, Seishin has a new uniform that will be added into The Nova Slaying Shinigami as well as having a new hollow ability; compliments from Nico from Percy Jackson and The Olympians. As for this story, I had taken some bits from my previous attempt and added into this one. Anyway, I know it seems like a rough start for this chapter but hopefully with some of your suggestions, I can help make this story better. Please no bad comments. Thank you...**

 **Anyway without further ado, here's chapter 1's remake of The Shinigami of Eostia. Hope you like it and have a pleasant and Happy Halloween. Stay Gold, everyone.**

 ** _The Shinigami of Selenus_**

 **Chapter 1: Summoned From Another World**

It's been over a month since Volt, leader of the Mercenary squad, Kuroinu had taken over all of Eostia. One by one, they took over each part of the land; from the Dark Elves castle to each of the districts. ...and both the Queen of the Dark Elves and the Princess Knights of Chivalry led by Celestine were fallen to the very group, and broke them in; both mind and body. During the month, Volt met with a mysterious wizard and joined in the group. In exchange for the women pleasuring the wizard, he casted a spell on each of them so their libido and urges are ten times as stronger than a regular human and made sure they won't ever get pregnant; making them the perfect sex slaves.

During the month of endless pleasure, a female woman wearing a black hooded cloak was spying on what Volt in his new castle watching all of the girls pleasing every man outside the castle walls. She looked down at them in disgust, every lust filled man pounding their man meats inside them like dogs in heat, with the women moaning with their eyes half closed, their pupils blank with lust, and their tongues hanging out lewdly.

"Olga, Chloe, Maia, Prim, Claudia, Alicia, Kaguya, Ruu Ruu...and even you, Teacher." The woman said. "One by one, you all were seized by that man's grasp. That bastard is going to pay for this. ...for all that he and those Mercenaries had done to corrupt this land!"

While she gazed down at the town villagers, two men from Kuroinu appeared on the same roof spotted the cloaked woman. She felt something tingling in the back of her neck and turned to see the men from Kuroinu. She drew her sword out and glared at them.

"We've been looking all over for you." One man said.

"Captain Volt wants to see you personally." The other man said as the two drew their weapons out.

"You can tell Volt to kiss my ass if he wishes to see me himself." The cloaked woman said. Little did he she know was that the leader overheard it all as he appeared behind the two commanders from the stairway. He chuckled and smirked as he took her insult to account.

"I am here now." The leader said as he stood over the cloaked woman with his arms crossed. "You wanted me to kiss your ass, well I'll be happy to do so once I break you in. Then again, it wouldn't be a first to break a elf. ...especially if it's the High Elf's apprentice."

The girl growled as she removed her cloak and revealed herself: A young girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes glaring at the new ruler of Eostia. She wore a two piece silk garment; the top covered her 86 centimeter bust while she wore a frilly skirt that stretched down to her upper knees. She held out a dagger to defend herself "Tell me why trash like you are defiling the women and corrupting everyone in this land?"

"Corrupting?" Volt laughed at the very word as he stared down at the girl in front of him. "I have simply turned this land into paradise. A place that every man would love to experience their lustful wishes coming true."

The elf felt disgusted at Volt's dream; so disgusted that it made her feel like vomiting in front of Volt as a sign of disrespect. She immediately noticed that Volt summoned two orcs in an attempt to capture her. She tightened her grip on her weapon as she prepared herself.

"...and this is simply the beginning." Volt continued his monologue. "First Eostia succumbed to our rule, soon the lands near this place and soon the entire world will soon fall to us. Every woman on this ball of dirt and water will fall to every man's wishes and make their perverted dreams come true. You will be our stepping stone to a whole new world beyond Eostia. Surrender and be part of my lifelong dream, girl."

"Not a chance in Hell!" She spat back.

"I had hoped you'd say that. That's why I won't let you escape." Volt snapped his fingers and made the orcs and the men to capture her. The elf fought back by swiftly decapitating the orcs' heads then she left a deep gash on both of the men's chests. The moment they were all down, she fled as fast as she can. Volt smirked as he saw his new prey fled in a flash.

"She won't be far… I can still count on that." Volt said with a smirk as he walked ahead with more of his minions following him.

Elsewhere, the elfling arrived to an empty spot in the alleys. She panted hard from exhaustion despite it all, relieved that she's away from Volt and his minions. She took a deep breath and opened a portal in front of her. Just as she was about to go in it, she was zapped from behind by the male wizard. He was a young man with short brown hair. His green eyes gazed down at her through the gleam of his glasses

"My name is Kin and I am Volt's most powerful sorcerer. No escapes from his watch while I am here." The wizard said; his smug smile worn as he watched the young elf struggle to get back up. "When he encounters a new woman to add to his collection, he intends to catch her. So give up now and make this easy on yourself."

"Well, then… Volt's gonna have to wait, because I am not his type!" The elfling uses all of her strength and fired a blast of blue flames at the wizard, damaging him a little. While his guard was down, she used what's left of her strength in her legs and ran for the into the portal before it closes.

Moments later, she arrived to her domain; it was a large chapel-like building with the inside painted completely white with multiple paintings, plants and furniture. When she arrived, she was completely out of breath and low on strength."Even with my strength, I can't manage to save the girls or my senpai; especially if either Volt or that bastard wizard was in my way. I do need someone to do it for me, but who?"

The woman walked over to her fountain and projected a visual scene in real time from the water. She saw projections of a powerful young warrior. She saw how courageous and generous the young man is in his battles and during his rescue missions. An idea came to her mind as she finally made her decision.

"With his power, he can lead Eostia to a land of peace once more!" The young elf nodded before taking a deep breath as her body began glowing in a sky blue aura. "Bui i rod plural rodyn -o i coe a aiwenor, tul- nin hi rochon -o caun!"

(Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan; Seishin's house)

It was a quiet Saturday night in the beginning of Summer and Seishin was at his home as usual, after taking some time off from his job as a Soul Reaper. He had on a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of sweatpants. His hair was also tied back until it was only a long ponytail. Though he doesn't really need it, despite the large decrease in Hollow activity falling all around Shibuya and Karakura Town, he kept his combat pass in his right pocket.

"Nothing says 'relaxation' than watching Toonami on a Saturday night and eating Popcorn." Seishin said as he turned on the 80 inch plasma widescreen. He checked the time and saw that it was 11:57. Seishin went back to the kitchen and took out the popcorn from the microwave.

"Finally a few days with no Hollow activity going on." Seishin walked past the time as it says 11:59 while holding a large bowl of popcorn. "Just me, some popcorn and a good seven hours of epic anime awesomeness. At least Yoruichi, Rangiku or either of the Treseras won't be around to tease me with their hot bodies…" A thought of those girls came to his head; each of the girls teasing him with their harem clothes, their voluptuous bodies and some of them with their kissy-face lustful looks on their faces. Seishin immediately snapped out of his temporary imaginary zone and gasped a little as he dropped his bowl of popcorn, until a set of hands caught his bowl mid fall.

 _"Those girls are still haunting your mind?"_ Seishin's hollow appeared beside him in his astral form. He chuckled at Seishin's out of breath state as he put the bowl down and helped him back up on his feet.

"It's like they are everywhere!" Seishin exclaimed as he finished catching his breath. "Those girls kept on teasing me with their looks, their endowed chests, and their choice of clothing."

 _"Can't really blame them, you've always been a sucker for big boobs, kid."_ His hollow smirked as he crossed his arms until Seishin gripped his hollow counterpart by the collar and started shaking him like a rag doll.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I LOVE THEM!" Seishin cried until he and his hollow half sensed a disturbance. The clock struck 12:00 midnight; the television and everything else was suddenly turned off. The two looked around for a second until they felt a gravitational disturbance; the two started floating while all the electrical appliances started flickering on and off repeatedly.

 _"Seishin! What's going on?"_ His hollow called out as the electricity began to howl in a high pitch and an oval pillar of light surrounded the two.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure… we're going for a ride!" Seishin replied as the two vanished in a bright light. The two flew through a long blue and black void in lightspeed.

" _There has to be a reason that we're being transported."_ Hollow continued. _"Someone has to be the one transporting us, but who?"_

"Well, we're about to find out." Seishin replied as the two saw a light at the end of the tunnel; it grew brighter and brighter as they got closer. His inner hollow quickly returned to his Inner World while Seishin came out the portal and landed face first on the hard marble floor. As he got back up; groaning from the hard impact, he gazed at the building he's in.

"Where am I?" Seishin wondered.

"You're in the Chapel. I transported you here." He looked up only to see the very elf-ling as she stared down at him. When Seishin eyed her chest and uniform, she simply smiled and helped him up.

"I've been waiting for you… Glad you dropped in, Seishin Samayou." The girl greeted.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked her, looking at her with a stunned look of confusion.

"Well. let's start things off with that question." She began to explain. "I've seen you in action and I am rather impressed."

Seishin was shocked that she was there at every moment he had done. It was like she has eyes in every exact spot he's at, at every exact moment it happened. A simple thought came to his mind and with it, Seishin asks… "Who are you?"

"My name is Aaliyah; I'm an elf and an ascending apprentice of High Elf Celestine Lucullus." She introduced herself and kindly bowed before the young man.

"Celestine?" Seishin was puzzled as he was new to these people and the place he's in. He then ceased his confusion and resumed with his question in mind. "Where am I exactly? ...and what's going on?"

"Well, before I can tell you what's going on now, I'll tell you what happened a very long time ago. Aaliyah placed her hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes as everything around her went black. The next thing that happened, the two were floating in the air. Seishin turned to the her as she began to explain.

"It all happened several hundred years ago in the Western Border; the land of Eostia, when a war had occurred. Humans fought against the Dark Elves for control of the lands. Just recently, a small special task force named Kuroinu were assigned to help with the war. Apparently they grew cold hearted and joined forces with the Orcs for a coup et tat. They charged into Human Territory and took over their areas; not to mention the Dark Elves' domain. Before long, they claimed Independence over the lands and everything in the Newfound areas, as for the females… they made them their personal slaves for service…"

"Who are the females in each of the areas?" Seishin wondered. "Those women you're talking about must be of that much importance for you and the people here."

"They are called the Knights of Chivary," Aaliyah answered as she brought up the projections of each of the women; nine in total.. "Alica Arcturus, Prim Fiori, Ruu Ruu, Kaguya, Claudia le Van Tyne and my teacher Celestine."

"I see… and what about those last two there?" He asked about those two dark elves despite the blush on his face. The black haired one wore a crop top that exposes her cleavage, her visible nipples and her stomach, a black g-string thong, long purple thigh high leggings and black high heels. The blonde red eye dark elf who has her long hair tied in a ponytail in the back wore a crop top; like her queen, but connected to her knee high garterbelt stockings. She also wore a black g-string bikini around her waist and brown finger gloves on her hands.

"The black haired one is Olga Discordia, she's the leader and queen of the Dark Elves," She continued. "The other one next to her is her right hand assistant, Chloe. Those two were the first to succumb to Kuroinu's coup et tat."

Seishin's glare hardened and his fists tightened as he saw every event that the young elf had explained. "...and who is the person responsible for all of this?"

"His name… is Volt." She replied as she brought up a projection of the man. He is a mid-age muscular man with scruffy hair, bushy eyebrows with a scar on the end of the left eyebrow and stubbles on his chin. He wore armor on his legs and left forearm. Along with the spaulder on his left shoulder with the Kuroinu insignia on it and carried a large broadsword on his back, he wore a dark crimson cape over his clothes "He's the egocentric leader of Kuroinu I mentioned, he's the one who sided with the Orcs, corrupted their nation, as well as the males defiling the women. That damned beast..."

Seishin saw the saddened look on Aaliyahi's face; seeing her like this made him feel mad. As he looked at Volt, his glare hardened as his fists tightened up with his fingertips attempting to penetrate his skin.

"That asshole's gonna pay for what he did." Seishin growled as he glared at Volt. His right hand enveloped in crimson sparks of electricity. Aaliyah saw his anger rising as his hand was forming a Cero. She took his hand in hers and calmed him down. "Where are the girls right now?"

"They are all currently in Volt's Castle." She answered. "I think it's better to rescue each of them at night. That's when the castle is at its weakest, most of the guards have left for the night."

"You must have been there multiple times to see that happen; or to see your teacher again, huh?" Seishin was right about what he said; he then turned to see Aaliyah looking depressed as she saw her teacher the last time she was there. She had been turned from wise high elf to high libido sex slave by Volt, his men, and his followers. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered seeing that unfortunate event. Seishin hugged the young elf to cheer her up.

"I'll get your master and everyone else out. I promise…" He said which made Aaliyah look up at him. A warm smile was worn on his face as he looked down at her.

"Thank you…" Aaliyah replied as she wiped her tears away. She then handed him a few scrolls; each of them with a picture and description of each of the girls; including Olga and Chloe. Seishin nodded as he took his combat pass out. "What you need that for?"

"You said that you needed a knight. Well, I am not just any swordsman… I am a Shinigami and I needed my combat pass to do this. Observe…" Seishin held his combat pass tightly and a light blue glow was shown, stretching out to every part of his body below the neck in a second he appeared wearing his new shinigami uniform; thin dragon skin armor gauntlets on his forearms and forelegs. He also got black leather defender fingerless gloves with red scales for studs on each of his knuckles, thick white lines in the shape of a Y ran down from the shoulders down to his waist with the mark of his combat pass in the center of the Y-shaped line, and a sleek white spaulder appeared on his right shoulder with the Soul Society's deeply insignia etched on it. He also wore a dragon skinned cloak tied around his waist and ran down to an inch below the knees. His zanpaktou; shown worn around his waist, is in a black sheath with gold mosaic markings like vines wrapped around it. Aaliyah gazed at Seishin's new appearance with stars sparkling in her eyes

"W-Wow… I am glad I picked you of all fighters!" Aaliyah blushed a dark red after she looked at his new appearance. Seishin chuckled, sporting an embarrassed blush.

"T-Thanks…" He replied, just then, a question came to mind. "Once I rescue one of the girls, where should we take them?"

Aaliyah smiled as she grabbed Seishin and teleported the two to a secret base. Seishin looked around and saw how spacious the place is. He was about to ask her where they are at, but the young elf quickly answered.

"Maia and some of her past teammates built a secret cabin in the far side of the woods; originally as a base for the others in case if the Chapel has invaded. We'll use that to keep the girls there, safely."

"Okay then." Seishin nodded as he took a look out the nearest window. He tightened his fists as he saw the sun setting over the horizon. He then went to the door before turning to Aaliyah once more.

"I have faith that you can bring peace to Eostia, Seishin. Please bring my teacher and my friends back." The young elf pleaded.

"Don't worry, Aaliyah, I won't let you down. You summoned me here after all." Seishin winked at the young elf before he left the cabin. He noticed that nighttime is fast approaching so he used his Flashstep and leap through until he arrived to the borderlines of Eostia. As he looked down at the corrupted land, his inner hollow appeared in astral form.

" _You seemed confident about this."_ His hollow said while crossing his arms. _"Are you sure we'll see this through?"_

"Aaliyah summoned us because she needed our help, hollow." Seishin replied. "We can't let her down. We _will_ save them and this land, and bring an end to Kuroinu. Are you with me?"

The hollow smirked as he heard what he wanted Seishin to say. He chuckled calmly as he placed his hand on Seishin's shoulder.

" _That's what I want to hear from you."_ Seishin's hollow replied with eagerness. _"Time to make this fairy tale become a reality! Ready to use our new ability to get there faster?"_

"Shadow Traveling? Well, we haven't fully mastered it… but what the hey, we'll test it out along the way. Let's go."

Seishin took a deep breath and connected with his inner hollow. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were replaced with the same eyes when he hollowfied. Seishin took a leap of faith and jumped off the tree, diving head down towards the now-already darkened ground. As the sun slowly sets over the horizon and nighttime was approaching, Seishin dove into the tree's shadow; en route for Volt's Castle.


	2. Ch2: The Dark Elves - Chloe & Olga

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach or Kuroinu. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey Takafans, it's me and I am back! You've all waited... and waited... AND WAITED long enough and all I can say is... THE WAIT IS OVER! I have FINALLY finished Chapter 2 of** _ **The Shinigami of Eostia**_ **! Sorry for the long wait, but at least I did say that I would resume it between either the end of 2017 and sometime in this month! ...and I have kept my promise! I hope you all will like how this chapter turned out. What I will do through this story is rescue each girl in each chapter, based from each part of the Kuroinu 4-Part OAV. Don't worry, I'll save Celestine for last; you're gonna love this!**

 **I did my best with making this chapter, and I did get a few ideas from** _ **The Storm Master 567**_ **(Shout-out to him BTW), but hey, I am only one guy. Anyway, feel free to give me some good comments, some things I can do to improve the chapters a bit and some good ideas for the next chapter! Until then, Taka2012 is signing off.**

 **Oh, almost forgot! I am almost finished with** _ **Freezing! Island Paradise's**_ **1st chapter, I'll have it out Early February(Hopefully the first week of the second month.). Anyway, you readers have fun and Stay Gold, Everyone!**

 ***Taka Update: I have re-uploaded the chapter so everyone can read it, either the site's acting up or something. Not sure what, but hopefully, re-uploading the chapter fixed all of that. Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **The Shinigami of Selenus**_

 **Chapter 2: The Dark Elves - Chloe and Olga**

It has been a few minutes since Seishin has left for Eostia. Aaliyah stood in the center of the room looking at the projections of the "now turned slaves" Princess Knights along with her teacher Celestine, Chloe and The Dark Elf Queen Olga. The sight of them being pounded by every male in the nation was horrifying in her eyes. Lust fueled males fulfilling their carnal desires made the young apprentice sick to her stomach. She growled as she remembered the time Volt declared Eostia as a Nation of Service. Seeing her leader succumb to Volt and Kuroinu reached her tilting point. She tries her best to drown out the horrible thought, though it continues to haunt her even now. Angry, she cast away the projections of them and was about to storm off to her room until she stopped.

"Damn that Volt…" Aaliyah growled. "This problem wouldn't have happened if he and that group didn't exist. If only I was strong enough to take them on myself. Still there is one bright side… but the question is… how strong is Seishin?"

Elsewhere the sun has set and the sky has turned a dark blue over the Nation. A moment later, Seishin emerged out of a tree's shadow. As he stepped out completely from the shadows, he felt a wave of dizziness rushing to his head. Everything he sees began to tilt sideways; he immediately held his head as he knelt down with his eyes closed, trying to regain his bearings. Just then, his inner hollow appeared in his astral form stood beside him as he tries to console him.

" _Seishin, are you alright kid?"_ Hollow asked him as he helped him up and leaned him against the tree. "We succeeded with Shadow Traveling, but it seems it has its side effects."

"Yeah, but don't worry… I'll be alright. Shadow Travel may be easy for you, but it's taxing for a normal vizard. Still I'll manage." Seishin shook his head as he regained himself as he stepped off his the tree and saw a tall castle. The design was rather elvish; but the only things he sees are human males, guarding the entrance. Each of them carried the insignia of Kuroinu on their clothes.

" _Any ideas of how to get to the castle?"_ Hollow asked him.

"I do have one… We blend in with the people, until we find the elves." Seishin said as he started walking towards Volt's castle. A couple of people spotted the young man walking up to the place.

"What do you want, young man?" One guard asked; he was a tall, muscular man with blonde scruffy hair. His brown eyes glared down at the red haired shinigami.

"Sorry, I am a little new at these parts." Seishin said. "I had traveled a long way, just looking to have a good time."

"Well, you came to the right place, young man!" Said blonde man chuckled as he patted his back. "Welcome to Eostia; this nation has been taken over by the most powerful group of mercenaries, Kuroinu!"

"Yeah, Lord Volt ruled this place with an iron fist." Another guard said. "It's thanks to him that we have a nation to ourselves, where we can mount a woman anytime, anyplace whether they like to or not."

"As if they had a choice in the matter…" A third guard said which made the group laugh. Seishin chuckled sheepishly with them, but hearing what they said made him sick to his stomach and angry enough that he would kill them all in a heartbeat. However he decided to play along until he gets into the castle.

"So you can mount _any_ woman anytime, any place, huh?" Seishin wondered. "Hmm, sounds interesting."

"Go ahead and look around the place, you see the streets crawling with men mounting women." The second guard continued as he grinned. "If you're man enough, you'll give it a shot."

"I'll take your word for it. Thanks…" Seishin nodded as he proceeded down the streets. Seishin hasn't been this angry since Ōko Yushima tried to kill everyone after he and Ichigo saved Nozomi. His right eye was hollowfied as well as his right hand emitting small red sparks from his Cero. He was rather mad that he could destroy Volt's castle with his Cero, but that could compromise the mission and could hurt the people he's looking for. However his hollow calmed him down.

"Seishin, it's going to be alright." Hollow said. "You'll have your chance to lash out at Volt like the dragon you are. But right now, we must focus on saving the Dark Elves first…"

Seishin's anger began to lessen until he was calm. He nodded to his Inner Hollow, telling him he's alright before he looked up at the castle. Before anyone tries to spot him, he ran deep into an alley.

"Alright, it's time we need some eyes in the sky." Seishin drew out his zanpaktou. Preparing himself.

" _I see what you're planning to do and I say smart choice."_ Hollow said. " _But we must be discreet._

"I know. Hopefully we'll find some clues on where those Dark Elves might be at. Erupt… Reddonouva." Seishin's zanpaktou burst into flames until it became the very flame colored khyber blade that is his Shikai. He twirled his blade around in his right hand until he held it up in front of him. "Now, Honō Kurōn!"

Six flame pillars appeared all around him, each about his height. A short second later, the flames became duplicates of Seishin. As the six clones stood around the original, they awaited what the original will say.

"Alright, I want you six to scout around." Seishin said. "In your hands has a scroll showing the picture of Dark Elf Queen Olga Discordia and her assistant Chloe. Without talking to anyone, find clues on where they may be held at and once you do, disperse yourself so I may gather the intel. Got it?!"

"YES SIR!" The clones cried.

"Alright, now scatter!" Seishin said as the clones immediately left using flashstep.

" _Interesting, using his flame clones as intel relays."_ Seishin's hollow grew more impressed at how Seishin uses some of his skills in a different way. " _I know it won't be long until one of your clones would pick up something."_

As each of the clones searched around from the shadows, one of them snuck inside the castle using Shadow Traveling; when he got it, he saw that the halls are completely empty. Seeing this as his opportunity, he silently dashed through each of the floors while remaining in the Shadow World. As that clone reached a certain floor, he stopped for a second to see a throne room. As he approached the throne room, he saw a large portion of Volt's lower-ranked henchmen, cheering while drinking their wooden mugs of Whiskey.

The clone couldn't see what's in the center, so he slid up to the ceiling and saw what something that left him shocked to see, Olga and Chloe being violated by all the lust-craved henchmen. Four men; one was bald with blue eyes wearing a green bandana over his dark violet shirt, the second was a shirtless scruffy blonde with green eyes. The third was orange haired man with brown eyes banging Chloe's lower region with his musky meat muscle and same with the fourth; a black eyes man with matching wavy hair pounding Olga's _Royal Entrance_.

It wasn't long as those four sex-hungry monsters empty their loads in both ends. Chloe and Olga both fell on the floor, covered in musky man milk with their eyes rolled up in their heads, their tongues hanging out and twitching from the excess cum leaking out.

"Well done, everyone!" A brown eyed man with dusty red hair wearing the Kuroinu emblem on his right shoulder stood in the middle. To the clone's guess, he must be Volt's second in command. "Another day in paradise! Eostia's under our thumb and soon, every continent will fall under our rule. But today, we're celebrating our month long rule and to top it off, Volt is staying at Celestine's and left me in charge. He also sent us his faithful orcs to breed with our dark elves. Ready to see some Orc on Elf action?!"

As the henchmen cheered, anxious to see them do their thing, the clone shifted his eyes and saw two ogres; one was tall, dusty green with black eyes wearing a brown overall that covered all but his legs. The other was three feet taller than the average human, blue skin and red eyes, and wore a similar overall that was a little shorter. They started walking towards the center and gazed down at the two Dark Elves with their cocks in their hands

"Oh, no they're not! Better report this to Seishin." The clone said before he dissolved into thin air.

Seishin, who remained calm by meditating to pass the time, waited for any news. Seconds later, he sensed one of his clones returning intel on where the Dark Elves are at. Seishin rose back up on his feet while his inner hollow appeared in his astral form.

" _You sense it too, huh?"_ Seishin's hollow said. " _What are you going to do?"_

"It's obvious, Hollow. Barge in, kick their asses, save the girls and get out before any guards notices." Seishin answered as he grabbed his zanpaktou.

" _But how? They'll notice you either by your face or your uniform."_ Seishin's Hollow wondered until he stopped as he saw Seishin reaching for an old cloak that was hanging out by an old window. Once he put it on, he then summoned his Hollow mask.

"Time I give those minions of Volt a reason to fear." Seishin said as he used his Shadow Travel.

Back at Volt's castle, the orcs were inches away from slamming their elephant shafts inside their lower entrances. All of the henchmen were cheering; eager to see the orcs breed with the Dark Elf Queen and her handmaiden. Even the drunk happy second in command was anxious to see this happen.

"Yeah! Come on! Breed those whores!" He cried.

As the orcs were about to slide their supersized shafts in them, they suddenly felt the room shake like there is an earthquake happening. Then the fires lighting each torch and corner of the room started flickering until it was snuffed out and the shaking stopped. Then there were six slices heard. A couple of the henchmen immediately re-lit the room, only to see both the orcs' heads and their super shafts sliced off, though their bodies remained still.

"What the hell?!" The second-in-command gasped at what happened. "Who is responsible for this?!"

"That would be me…" The mysterious intruder appeared standing by the entrance seconds after Orcs' bodies then split in half. The Second in Command was shocked as he saw the intruder carrying both of the unconscious Elves on his shoulders.

"Who… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The Second in Command cried which the masked man didn't answer. He growled as he and his henchmen charged towards the masked man with swords in hand. However, they were too slow for the masked man. He simply tossed the unconscious elves in the air for a few seconds, before Seishin used his flashstep and mercilessly cut them down with his zanpaktou. The brown eyed man was shocked that all of the other men were cut down by that man with ease. That same masked man then reappeared back at the entrance as he then caught the elves.

"Just what are you?" He asked the masked man which he didn't reply as he started walking away with the elves on his shoulders. He growled as the intruder started walking away with two of Volt's prizes in his hands.

"Do you intend to capture all the Princess Knights, as you have with those elves?" The Second in Command asked which then made the masked man stop. "Why would you do all of this? Don't you want to have as much women as you want? Women here are only made to be our toys in our Nation of Pleasure. Why don't you just join us and end this trivial goal?"

"Will you ever shut-up?" The masked man answered which the brown eyed man immediately froze. "It sickens me to see such scum like you and Volt, treat women like toys. Which is why I am here… to end Kuroinu's rule on this land."

"We'll see about that! Lord Volt will find you and he wi-" The Second-In-Command froze as he saw the masked man raised his hand and pointed his index finger. He began to become even more afraid as a red orb of immense spiritual energy the size of his hand was formed.

"Lord Volt will fail." The masked man answered. "Once I save the Princess Knights, he will be next to die. Kuroinu's end has come and I'll make sure it'll happen. Too bad you won't be around to see it happen.

"Why you!" As the Second in Command got up and was about to charge at the masked man hr froze when he saw a ball of red energy on the tip of his finger; charging up.

"Cero…" The masked man quietly muttered as he fired his Cero at him and the room itself before using Shadow Travel once more. The Second-In-Command made his last gasp before he was caught in his blast, destroying the throne room and any evidence. Everyone outside was shocked as the castle was attacked. Most of Volt's guards that were outside all watched as the castle was attacked.

"Someone tell Lord Volt that his castle was just attacked!" One of the guards cried.

A moment later, Seishin seeped out of Aaliyah's shadow with the elves in hand. Seishin gently sat them down as he immediately de-hollowfied himself, gasping for breath.

"Seishin! Are you alright?!" Aaliyah asked the young red haired man.

"Don't worry… about me. Just tend to Chloe and Olga… please." Seishin said as he was catching his breath. Aaliyah nodded as she took both Chloe and Olga into the bathing chambers.

She removed their clothes and gently placed them in there. She then poured a drop of divine oil, making the water in the large pool bubble. The water mixed with the oil began to restore them completely to the point before Volt and his cronies violated them.

"Man… Shadow Traveling is still difficult to tame." Seishin said as his hollow appeared in his Astral form once more.

" _Are you alright, kid?"_ Seishin's Hollow asked as he helped him up.

"Don't worry about me, I'll manage." Seishin replied.

" _It's best you should not use Shadow Travel for a while; unless you really need to use it."_ Hollow said. " _We'll do some training with that ability later until you become more adjusted to using that power."_

"Yeah, good idea." Seishin answered.

Hours later, Volt and his elite soldiers returned to his castle; only to see what was his throne, destroyed. A look of shock was shown as he rushed into the debris covered room. He looked around and saw charred remains of some pillars and the ceiling all over the dried blood covered floor. When he stood in the middle of the room, he saw his loyal Second in Command, coughing while laying against the wall, badly hurt and slowly dying.

"Tell me what happened here?" Volt asked him.

"There was… a- a masked man, with piercing red eyes and the face of a dragon..." The Second In Command weakly answered, "he... infiltrated the castle…, killed everyone here and made off with the… the Dark Elves."

"How can that be?!" Volt growled. "Did this man do all of this?"

"Y-Yes, he can fire some sort of energy beam out of his hands like magic." The weakened man continued with a weakened cough. "He's planning to end Kuroinu after saving all of the slaves you caught. We have to stop him… before it's too…"

With all of his strength gone, Volt's Second In Command has died from his injuries. Volt tightened his fists as he got up. As he and the other mercenaries all mourn for their loss, one of them turned around to see all the damage one person did. As he turned to the entrance of the throne room, he was shocked to see that the Masked Man left Volt something to remember.

"Lord Volt, look!" He cried which got Volt's attention. As Volt turned to the entrance, he was shocked to see the message the Masked Man left for him

" _Kuroinu will fall, once the Princess Knights are saved. Judgement is coming for you, Volt!"_ were the words he wrote on the wall in Orc Blood. His face glared, his teeth were mashed, and a stream of blood was leaking out from the palm of his hand.

"I won't let him destroy all that we created!" Volt growled. "Get every mercenary around Eostia to tighten up their guard posts. ...and if any of them see this masked man, capture him!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied.

Back at the Chapel, Seishin was meditating in the middle of the room. He got back up after he felt his fatigue subside. Just after he finished stretching from his meditation, Aaliyah stepped out of the bathing chamber to see him.

"Seishin, are you available?" Aaliyah asked him.

"Oh, Aaliyah… yeah I am." He replied as he approached the High Elf apprentice. "How's Chloe and Olga?"

"Their recovery was a success and they're about to wake up, which is why I came to talk to you." Aaliyah answered. "But it's best that you should be careful. Though they're recovered, I highly doubt they would trust any humans. ...especially since Volt broke them."

"Hmmm…." Seishin pondered for a moment before he then opened his eyes and started walking towards the room, before placing his zanpaktou by the doorway. "I can't make any promises. But I'll do my best to show them that they can trust me. You're more than welcome to watch."

"Well, I intend to either way." Aaliyah replied as she followed Seishin into the bathing chambers to see both Chloe and Olga already dressed. The two dark elves stopped to see both the High Elf apprentice standing beside Seishin. When they saw the red haired man, Chloe retaliated by throwing a dagger towards the red haired shinigami, only for him to lasily lean his head to the left watching the dagger fly by him and stabbed the door.

"Well, you're back to your full strength, Chloe and Olga." Seishin said to the two elves. "I know you two are indeed angry, but you shouldn't point your anger at me. You should blame Volt for what he and his cronies did to you two."

"Who are you, how do you know about us and where are we?" Olga asked him while glaring at him.

"My name is Seishin Samayou, Substitute Soul Reaper." Seishin introduced himself. "I was brought here by Aaliyah, Apprentice to High Elf Celestine Lucullus, to the Princess Knights' secret chapel, which is far off the border of Eostia; that's where you are at right now. As for how I know you both. Aaliyah brought me up to speed with what's going on."

As Seishin finished talking with Olga, the corner of his right eye caught glimpse of Chloe charging furiously at Seishin with a second dagger in hand, attempting to pierce his heart. Seishin used his flashstep to evade her attack, only for him to reappear beside her half a second later. He grabbed her arm and made her drop her dagger. He then pinned her down to the ground while keeping her left arm held behind her back while kneeling down.

"Let me go!" Chloe yelled to him as she struggles to free herself.

"Not until you learn to control yourself!" Seishin rebuked. "Fighting me won't solve anything. I'm not the enemy here, nor do I work for him."

Chloe growled as she managed to free herself at the last second. She got back up on her feet while rubbing her left arm. Seishin then got back on his feet and looked right back at her.

"After all I'd been through, all both me and my queen had been through, what makes you think you don't work for… THEM?!" Chloe spat angrily back at Seishin, making his right eye twitch in anger a little.

"Seishin!" Aaliyah called out to him, Seishin raised his right hand a little, motioning the apprentice to stay back, letting her know everything's alright.

"In case if your little elf brain couldn't comprehend, who was it that snuck into that horrid castle, crashed a party, which you and your anger-influenced queen were the main course, and brought you two here?" Seishin rebuked shocking Chloe, and to his little surprise Olga. "You should be grateful, that someone here has the guts to rescue you from that castle."

"What?! Why you!" Just then, Olga stepped forward in front of Chloe. Seishin anticipated what's about to happen so he stepped forward three times. He looked at the Dark Elf Queen as her dark aura began surging coating the room in the same color as her aura.

"You dare insult me and my handmaiden like that,.. Do you know who you're talking to?!" Olga's gold eyes glared at Seishin with immense anger as her aura grew to a point that a human would be afraid of her. "I am the Queen of the Dark Elves, masters of Dark Magic and Empress of all Chaos and Discord. No one; not even you, you _filthy lowlife_ should oppose me and get away with it! Disappear!

Olga chanted a foreign Elvish language before she fired a dark beam of energy towards Seishin. Aaliyah called out to him once more, but Seishin didn't look back. Inches before the beam closed in, a calm smirk was shown before the blast connected. Just then, as the smoke cleared, both Chloe and Olga as well as Aaliyah were shocked as Seishin emerged unharmed. Only his right hand was out and to their surprise, his signature hollow mask was on his face.

"H-How?! My attack was strong enough to kill a human on contact!" Olga cried. "Just what are you?

"That may be true, but I am not like any other humans, Olga." Seishin calmly answered as he started walking towards them. "Like I said, I am a Substitute Soul Reaper… and quite a powerful one. Compared to the enemies I fought during my time, your attack simply …tickled."

Seishin then stood in front of the Dark Elf Queen who grew scared of him, but the young man remained calm as he looked at her and Chloe. He remembered one other thing about the Dark Elves that Aaliyah had told him. Seeing that both of them are the last two in existence made him feel rather bad. To Olga's and Chloe's surprise, Seishin's looked down before he closed his eyes as his hollow mask dissolved.

"Aaliyah told me what happened to the rest of the dark elves after Volt double-crossed you." Olga was surprised at what Seishin had learned before he rescued her. "My greatest sympathies for your loss, Olga. You as well, Chloe. However, being mad at me won't solve anything or be one step closer to fighting Volt. You need my help and I'll be happy to help you attain the peace you want. But in order to bring peace to Eostia, I first have to save the Princess Knights from the other districts. I only ask you if you want to work together with me. In return, I'll promise you revenge; on the man who made your lives miserable: Volt. It is your choice and I hope you two would make the right decision."

Olga and Chloe pondered over what Seishin said, until the two gasped as they watched him leaving the room. Seishin stood by Aaliyah and smiled as he petted her head before leaving the room.

"Queen Olga… Chloe…" Aaliyah called out to them calmly. "I also have the ability to sense people's hearts and right now Seishin's intention to save you two as well as my teacher and the other Knights are pure. He's not a bad guy after all." Olga and Chloe remained quiet after hearing what Seishin and now Aaliyah said. "I do expect you two to apologize to him when you see him in the morning or so. In the meantime, you two can sleep in one of the guest rooms for the time being."

Aaliyah calmly nodded as she left the bathing room to see Seishin sitting down by a pillar. She approached him and sat beside him which got his attention. He looked at the young elfling who rested her head on his arm for a minute before he let her rest her head on his lap.

"My teacher isn't in Volt's castle, isn't she?" She asked.

"No, but I have a feeling that she and the other Princess Knights are being captive in each of the other districts, especially since I heard Volt's Second In Command said that he was away at Celestine's place." Seishin answered. "Don't worry, Aaliyah… I'll keep on helping you as we save the others."

"Seishin…" Aaliyah looked up at him. He looked back down and smiled at her, knowing he'll keep his promise to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Seishin continued. "Right now, if I know Kuroinu, they are tightening their security all across the nation. Let us just lay low for now before we make our move on saving one of the Princess Knights. Who's the closest one in Eostia that I can get to faster?"

Aaliyah sat up and formed a projection using her aura. The projection shows a map of Eostia and the districts it has. She looked at the map alongside Seishin as the two looked at the closest one. It wasn't long until she found the closest one she picked.

"Alright then, since we're off the West Border, the closest would have to be Feoh. That's where Alicia and Prim are at." Aaliyah answered.

"Good, we'll wait a few days before we plan to rescue Alicia and Prim." Seishin nodded. "I'll do a little less of Shadow Traveling; still need time to master it without any side effects.

"We have a guest room for you, follow me." Aaliyah said as she leads him into the halls towards his new room. Unknownst to them, Chloe and Olga followed them along the way. It wasn't long they found where Seishin would be residing at. The two elves looked at each other and nodded for what they're going to do.

Later that very night, Seishin was already in his bed. He was wearing only the lower half of his Shihakusho while looking up at the ceiling. He had thought over what happened with Olga and Chloe, seeing the look on their faces when they saw his hollow mask as well as when he easily blocked one of Olga's most powerful destructive spells. He knows he wouldn't kill them without a reason to; nor that he didn't want to be too hard on them. Instead of thinking it over, he sighed as he decided to sleep it off. Just then, he heard a set of knocks. He groaned as he got up and walked over to the door. To his surprise, it was Olga and Chloe.

"Is it too late to talk?" Chloe asked.

"Uhh… Chloe, Olga…" Seishin was rather puzzled but seeing them here without their killing intent is better than nothing. "Umm, no. It's not too late, please come in."

Seishin stood back as he let the two Dark Elves come in. To his surprise, he saw a blush on both the elves' faces. He knew he should've put on a shirt before answering; but seeing that this is important, he put that thought aside and sat on his bed.

"Seishin; am I saying your name right?" Olga was first to speak. "Chloe and I have been thinking over what you said and what that Elf apprentice had said, also. So we wanted to do something before we would tell you our decision."

"Hmm? What would that b-" Just as Seishin was about to ask, he was quite surprised that both Olga and Chloe knelt down before him. Seishin stood up, astonished at what had happened.

"Young Shinigami, we were sorry for the way we acted." Olga continued. "We were indeed mad, but at the wrong person…"

"Indeed, we should be pointing our anger at Volt." Chloe joined in. "We've thought that you were just as lowly as those Kuroinu bastards, but hearing what you said to your friend made us realize that not all humans are bad."

"I never expected you to be _kind_ to us." Olga said. "So after we took some time to think it over, we've made our decision…"

"...and what is your decision?" He wondered.

"We would like to join you on your quest to destroy Kuroinu." Both the girls said.

"We want to lend our strength and kill that bastard Volt;" Chloe said. "We want to make him suffer for what he did to us. The training… it's still in our minds… Haunting us every second."

"I understand your pain, Chloe. Both yours and Olga's." Seishin answered as the two looked up at him. "Women, even beautiful elves such as the both of you, being used like nothing but toys for the men to get their claws on. Where I come from, we treat women with respect."

"They do, don't they?" Olga asked leaving Seishin confused at the tone she used when she asked him. He watched as both Chloe and Olga stood up, gazing at the young man.

"Umm, what are you two planning to do?" Seishin asked them.

"Seishin, you risked yourself to save the both of us. In return, we'll do whatever you want." Olga answered.

"Also, in return for your actions, we want to thank you." Chloe added as the two grew closer to him, until Olga wrapped her arms around his neck. "We would like to reward you with a gift. ...us."

The Dark Elf queen quickly leaned in and kissed the red haired man, leaving him surprised. As Olga continued to kiss the young man, Chloe immediately started stripping the rest of his clothes off. Seishin immediately managed to free himself from her kiss at the last second.

"What's going on here?" Seishin wondered, growing a little hesitant.

"We want to offer ourselves to you, Seishin." Chloe replied as she stripped off her clothes.. "Please accept our reward, it's all we have left at the moment."

"You said that you're a powerful Soul Reaper, no?" Olga said as she showed him her endowed assets. "Chloe and myself want to test your stamina. We also want to forget how that bastard Volt took us. So please, make us feel good…"

Both the elves took both of Seishin's hands and planted them on their breasts. Seishin blushed a dark red as he felt how soft both Chloe's and Olga's breasts are. As he looked at both of the elves, Seishin felt their concern; their need to forget what had happened to them when Kuroinu took them. Seeing how much the two needed this, Seishin calmly nodded and kissed the Queen once more while massaging their breasts, making them moan at his pleasuring touch. At the same time, Olga felt the softness of Seishin's kiss; compared to the forceful mashes those mercenaries gave them, Seishin was like nirvana to her.

At the same time, Chloe removed the rest of his clothes and once she removed his boxers, she was surprised at how big his shaft was. Olga glanced down at his manhood and she was just as surprised as Chloe was.

"He's even bigger than Volt?!" Chloe gasped. "How is that even possible?"

"At least he's not as big as an orc." Olga said as she and Chloe started stroking his shaft, earning a moan from the young man. As the two dark elves looked up at Seishin, the two then leaned down and started licking the sides of his shaft.

"W-Wow… t-this feels really good!" Seishin said as his back was arched and head snapped back. He never expected this feeling from a dark elf, yet alone two of them to feel this good. The two elves licked the sides of his shaft and looked up at the young man as he moaned from the amazing stimulation his hard shaft is getting.

"Chloe, Olga… I'll be happy to share with you the passion that you were denied from." Seishin said.

Both Chloe and Olga looked up at Seishin as he gently laid them down on the bed. Then he went for his zanpaktou before, he explained what he's about to do.

"I used this move to help find you two." Seishin picked up his zanpaktou and drew it out. "This move can work for any occasion; from confusing enemies to stealth and intel. I haven't used this to make love to more than one woman, but couldn't hurt to try."

"I trust your actions, Seishin." Chloe said with Olga agreeing beside her.

"Erupt, Reddnouva! Now, Honō Kurōn!" Seishin summoned his signature crimson khyber blade then a flame pillar appeared beside him until it turned human shape. A copy of Seishin was successfully formed. The two elves were amazed that Seishin's skill made a perfect copy of himself from head to toe and in between. The two selves nodded and walked towards the two elves; the clone went for Chloe, while the original went for Olga.

Clone Seishin passionately kissed Chloe; the two closed their eyes and the elf assistant wrapped her arms around the clone's neck as the clone began fondling her perky breasts. Chloe haven't felt such pleasure before as the clone continued feeling up her breasts and teased her hardened nipples while he started kissing the right side of her neck. He lowered his left hand down to her shaven crotch and softly rubbed his middle finger against her folds. Chloe opened her eyes and gasped at the feel of his hand caressing her crotch; no, her entire body.

As the young elf continued moaning, she shifted her eyes as saw Olga having fun for once. She had her body on top of Seishin while sucking on his girth. Seishin moaned as he felt such pleasure coming from the Dark Elf Queen. Seeing that he should test her stamina, Seishin lifted her head and started licking his tongue against her folds. Olga gasped at the feel of Seishin's tongue lapping her lower region, making her a little weak in the knees. Seeing that as a challenge, Olga smirked before she wrapped her massive mounds on his hard shaft. She stroked his hard girth between her breasts while sucking on the tip.

Seishin endured the pleasuring combo of Olga's paizuri and blowjob while he continued licking her folds. He then started suckling her clit while sliding his middle finger inside her and wriggled it in her while he inconspicuously adding his spirit energy in the mix. Olga gasped at the sudden sensation and reached her climax so quickly.

"You… baka… You did something to make me cum like that." Olga glared at Seishin. The young man chuckled happily at what happened. "Still… it felt really good.

Olga shifted her eyes back at Chloe as she was moaning as Seishin's clone was licking her crotch and calmly smirked at how Seishin and his clone are taking care of them. Chloe moaned from his ' _magic touch;'_ as she began fondling her breast with one hand and the other holding the clone's head. Seishin's clone smirked as he added his spirit energy into his tongue; the same way, the original did when made Olga climax. Chloe gasped and moaned as she reached her climax the same way Olga did. Chloe took her time regaining her breathing for a moment before Seishin's clone sat up and aligned his hard cock to her entrance.

Olga smirked as she moved to straddle his hard shaft; the Dark Queen raised her hips and aligned Seishin's hardness to her entrance.

"You are indeed strong and crafty, for a Soul Reaper…" Olga said. "But I wonder how much stamina do you have against me?"

Olga pressed her slit against his tip and slowly pushed it in. She held his hands tightly as he felt her wet slit sliding down on his hard shaft inch by inch until she was half way. Then she pushed down the rest of his shaft in with one go, as she endured the pain of her seal broken. Seishin was about to use his healing ability until Olga stopped him.

"Don't… I want to feel what it's like to lose my virginity to a strong protector." Olga said to him until he sat up and kissed her while he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

At the same time, Seishin's clone pressed the tip of his shaft against Chloe's slit and slowly slid it inside her while the clone's hands began glowing. Inch by inch, Chloe endured the pain; only to feel it numbing away as Seishin's clone began healing her, until his entire length was inside Chloe.

"Ahh… You're so big!" Chloe cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close. "You're bigger than Volt, yet it's just the right size!"

"I agree with Chloe!" Olga moaned as she felt Seishin's twitching shaft being wrapped by her inner walls. "You're not like an Orc, but you are definitely big!"

"I'll give you time to adjust…" Seishin said.

"...so you'll be comfortable." Seishin's clone added. "All we care is giving you the passion Volt denied you all these days."

"I'll take good care of you and Chloe, Olga." Seishin continued. "I promise you both."

"I know you will." Olga said as she grew more adjusted with Seishin's shaft inside her.

"I believe you'll destroy Volt and I can't wait to see it happen." Chloe added.

After a small moment of the two elves getting adjusted, they nodded to Seishin and his clone to start. Seishin's clone was first to start; he held her hips and started moving slowly inside her while Chloe held him close with her head resting on his shoulders. Her soft moans escaped her and filled the room as Seishin's clone began his pleasuring assault inside her.

Olga began moaning as well as she felt his thickness gliding against her inner walls. Seishin watched as she arched her back, feeling a level of sensation coursing through her body. The Dark Elf Queen instinctively took Seishin's right hand and planted it on her left breast, motioning him to massage it.

"Compared to… ah, Volt… You're like Nirvana to us!" Chloe said as she felt the clone's length going a little deeper for a minute.

"You'll love this, Chloe." Seishin's clone laid Chloe sideways and raised her right leg around his left and resumed his thrusts. Chloe grew an octave louder as she felt his hard cock going deeper inside her.

At the same time, Seishin had the dark queen on her hands and knees on the bed while Seishin was behind her sliding hard thickness deeper inside her. Olga grew fascinated at how well the shinigami and his clone were treating them. Olga's inner lust began to surface as she wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly flipped in until he's on the bed and her on top.

"Seishin, let me show you just how well us Dark Elves do…" Olga said which made Seishin nervously gulp down from what she said.

As the Dark Elves continued to enjoy their heated passion; unknown to them, Aaliyah was peeping on them. The High Elf's apprentice blushed a dark red as she watched Seishin and his clone pleasing the two dark elves. Their moans reached to her ears as she froze, silently in place. As she watched them mating like crazy, the apprentice's arousal began to form as she imagined Seishin doing the same things to her. Her right hand started moving on its own and slid inside her top and massaged her breast. She grew harder to breathe while her heart began beating fast as she continued to massage her breast and tease her hardened bud sticking out of her top. At the same time, her other hand slid in her frilly skirt and started rubbing her middle finger against her already wet folds.

At the same time, Olga and Chloe with both riding Seishin and his clone; kissing them feverishly as they felt their hard shafts hitting their cervixes. The Dark Elves were enjoying this entirely then what those Orcs and Minions had done to them. Seishin sat up and had his back against the wall while the clone had her on her hands and knees. Both the elves as Seishin and his clone knew that they want to continue but even they are nearing their climaxes.

"Olga, I'm about to cum!" Seishin groaned as he watched her with her eyes closed and her heaving breasts in his face.

"It's okay! Cum inside me! I want it!" Olga cried as she bounced on his lap even faster

"Chloe, I'm reaching my limit!" Seishin's clone said as he felt his cock tingling; almost ready to burst.

"Cum inside me! Don't stop!" Chloe cried as she felt his cock ready to explode. At the same time, Aaliyah who was fingering her lower orifice, was nearing her climax. She went faster and deeper as she slid two fingers inside her while her ring finger was flicking her clit.

" _I can't hold it in. I'm about to cum! I'm cumming!"_ Aaliyah thought as she finally reached her limit and silently groaned as she accidentally squirts her juices against the nearby wall at the same time, Seishin, his clone, and the Dark Elves all came together. When Aaliyah came to, she silently gasped at what she did as well as the mess she made when she climaxed. She got herself together, used her magic to clean up her splattered mess and quickly went to her room without making a sound.

Olga and Chloe on the other hand, felt a torrent of cum filling them up. The Elves felt the euphoria from their heated passion, at the same time, they all grew worn from the romps they all did. Seishin's clone carried Chloe and set her beside Seishin and Olga before dissolving into thin air. The Dark Elf Queen and Chloe laid on his chest, smiling in complete bliss, while Seishin looked down at them.

"You're amazing, Seishin…" Chloe said as she endured the twitchy after-pleasure from their climax

"You are indeed a sex god." Olga smirked who endured the after pleasure effect as well. "You filled us up so much… and I can tell you're still hard." The Dark Elf Queen smirked as she sat up, leaned into his left ear and whispered. "Still up for another round?"

"Yeah, Seishin… I want to feel that intense passion. We want you so bad!" Chloe grinned as she and Olga pressed their bodies against him.

"Well, umm… girls, I'm not sure if I got enough to do another round-" Just then, Olga casted a spell with her staff, which not only restored it, but made it so he has enough stamina to last until the sunrise.

"You do now…" Olga said as she and Chloe smirked. "Now, let's have some fun."

"Uhh… girls? Girls…?" Seishin tried to reason with them, but before he knew it, he was sexually dog-piled by the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the only thing Seishin cried as his voice echoed the night sky.

 **END OF CHAPTER…**

 **(Next Target: Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiori)**

 **Chapter completed on 1/30/18**

* * *

 **Okay, why can his hollow talk? The only reason ichigo's can is because his hollow fused with his shinigami powers when he was young so his inner hollow is actually an aspect of his Zanpakuto that the other aspect (the guy in the black cloak who represent Ichigo's Quincy aspect) had been suppressing for most of the Series, when White said "I am zangetsu" he was telling the truth. It's why none of the other visored ever mention talking to their inner hollows or why they seemed like they were all just mindless animals attacking anything they saw when they first transformed. In the case of most hollows in the series they have no personality, the one's that do are either higher level than the rest or have devoured other hollows and a personality has emerged from the amalgam of souls that they're comprised up (every hollow that's a higher level than a Menos Grande). If his hollow had devoured him and then developed a personality similar to his that would make sense given how hollows work, but unless he's like Ichigo and he's a perfect fusion of Soul Reapers, Quincies, and Hollows (take one out the other two would just destroy each other or one would become the dominant half consuming the other) then his Hollow shouldn't be able to even think yet, let alone talk and be able to have a positive working relationship with it's host, at this stage at best he'd be like a rabid animal constantly trying to devour the rest of Seishin's soul. I know I'm harping and I apologize for that but if you want to take elements from a fictional universe to put in something else then the least you could do is try and stick to the rule of that fictional universe, or give an explanation for why you're deviating from them. Otherwise good start though I am a little worried this story will just be Seishin curb stomping the black dogs since I'm pretty sure even Orihime (pretty much the weakest character of the main cast in terms of raw strength) by the end of the series could kill them all just by not keeping her spiritual pressure under control as long as she was close enough to them. And while having those bastards get what's coming to them in the most brutal way possible sounds satisfying to read, I feel unless someone comes along who can actually threaten Seishin then it'd get stale after a while. Maybe have another villain reveal that they've been manipulating the situation in Eostia from behind the scene's as part of some complicated plan, maybe the whole "Sex Empire" thing was just a dark fantasy of Vults he'd never actually do for real but then someone corrupted him and drove him insane as part of said plan, Kin for example, I always though he was going to end up being the ultimate villain and Vult and the Black Dogs were just pawns in whatever scheme he was planing just from how he acted throughout the series, since most of the time he seemed more interested in magical power than anything else.**


	3. Ch3: Virtue & Innocence - Alicia & Prim

**(I don't own the characters of Bleach or Kuroinu. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey Taka-faithful! I'm back with another new chapter to _The Shinigami of Eostia!_ Funny, I just realized that I had released the second chapter just a week ago and now, here I am releasing this one. I guess production for this story is getting a little faster, LOL. Anyway, in this chapter I made a few changes as best as I can, mostly not to copy another person's work. Okay, well... just one: Prim herself. In the OAV, she looks like she's 16 years old, so I made her 18 and Alicia 19 years old. Don't want Seishin to be a Pedophile, LOL. Anyway as Seishin's rescuing gets more successful, the other attempts will get harder. Hopefully this chapter turned out pretty well. Oh I almost forgot, I added a special guest into the chapter, compliments to an old reviewer as well as both a a certain surprise for Chloe as well as a new skill from Seishin. Hope you'll like this; feel free to leave me some good comments and if there are some things you want me to re-edit, feel free to message me directly via PM. **

**Oh, forgot this as well from my reviews from The Nova Slaying Shinigami: A guest asked me if I have Destiny 2 on X-Box. Unfortunately, no I don't. PS4 yes, though.**

 _ **The Shinigami of Selenus**_

 **Chapter 3: Virtue and Innocence - Alicia and Prim**

It has been a few days since that same red haired shinigami had rescued both Chloe and Olga. At the same time, Volt, now hearing that someone is saving them. Angered that he's making a mockery of them, he ordered all of Kuroinu to increase their guard and surveillance. Since the young man saved them, Olga and Chloe had thanked him and now joined forces with him. In return, the two elves spent the night with the Soul Reaper filling them with the pleasure that Kuroinu had denied them.

The new morning came as Aaliyah had woken up, left her quarters and started making breakfast for her, Seishin, Chloe and Olga. The elf-ling efficiently fixed up a good meal for them and sat down by the table, waiting for Seishin and the Dark Elves to come down. Unfortunately, they didn't come down. Everything was eerily quiet.

"Odd, I wonder why Seishin, Chloe and Olga haven't came down?" Aaliyah wondered for a brief minute until she remembered what happened last night. She remembered the time she saw Seishin making love with Olga and Chloe; and grew aroused from watching them. "Oh, no… Don't tell me…"

Aaliyah got up and went to Seishin's quarters on the second floor. The young elf knew what may happen when she opened his room door. When she opened the room door, she wasn't wrong… She stood, with a beet-red face as she saw Olga and Chloe still going at it.

"Seishin! I'm cumming again!" Olga said as she continued riding Seishin hard shaft while fondling both her breast as well as Chloe's.

"Seishin! Cumming!" Chloe said as she continued brushing her shaven crevice against his face. It wasn't long until Seishin came hard once more inside Olga at the same time, Chloe climaxed on his face.

Olga's body twitched from Seishin filling her inner walls, as well as Chloe from her climax. The two chuckled after feeling that same euphoria as they then laid beside the young man; though his bangs covered his eyes.

"Wow, Seishin!" Olga smirked as she looked down at the young shinigami. "Looks like you had stamina to last this much. ...and you are still hard. Looks like my spell did the trick."

"You were amazing, Seishin!" Chloe said as she and Olga planted kisses on his chest. "Let's do one more."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aaliyah cried which got both of the Dark Elves' attention. "I can't believe you three made out this much!"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Chloe taunted the High Elf's apprentice. "Seishin enjoyed every minute of it."

"Oh really?!" Aaliyah walked towards them and tried to wake Seishin up. "Seishin! Are you alright?!"

"I… could be ...if I didn't have all of my strength drained out of my body…" Seishin groaned which surprised the girls right away. Aaliyah immediately pushed both of the dark elves out the way and chanted a spell, restoring his strength and stamina.

"Are you alright now, Seishin?" Aaliyah asked him feeling worried while he sat up.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks, Aaliyah." Seishin said which earned a cheerful smile from the apprentice. "Hehe, wow… I know you Dark Elves are strong, but I never expected you two to have such a high libido. Looks like I better ask my inner hollow to train me a bit more to enhance my stamina."

"Inner Hollow?" The girls wondered.

"Wait, the one time you easily blocked Olga's attack, you had a mask on." Aaliyah remembered that time last night.

"Yeah, but it's more than just the mask." Seishin said. "I guess you all haven't heard of my life as a Soul Reaper. I'll be happy to tell you three how I got these powers over breakfast. I'm sure whatever Aaliyah had fixed up is starting to get a little cold."

Olga, Chloe and Seishin all got cleaned and dressed and went down to eat their breakfast. During their meal together, the three explained their pasts; Chloe with her past as a slave before Volt invaded the land, then Olga with she found Chloe and raised her as her loyal assistant to the day the war broke. She did admit that she sided with Volt to help end the war, but even bad dogs still bite. Seishin understood what happened and then he later explained his story. From the time he told them about how he got his powers early in his age to the first day he entered a place called the Soul Society, to how he got his Hollow powers to his toughest fights as well as the friends he had made during his journey. Chloe, Olga and Aaliyah were quite fascinated on how well his double life was. Hard, but deserving.

"...and that's pretty much my whole life summed up." Seishin said as he finished his story.

"That explains how you were able to fend yourself against my dark magic." Olga said, surprised at his story. Chloe agreed by nodding with her mistress "No wonder you are powerful… for a human."

"Yeah, even I was fascinated at how he did it that night." Aaliyah said. "Anyway, Seishin… what are you planning to do when you get to Feoh?"

"I'm gonna browse around today and look for any areas near the target's location that I can sneak into." Seishin answered. "Unfortunately, since Kuroinu had buffed their security a bit, it'll make sneaking in a little harder."

"Why don't I come and assist?" Chloe suggested. "It's the least I could do since you saved both me and my mistress."

"Hmmm… I don't know." Seishin pondered over Chloe's offer for a brief minute. "On one hand, I could use some help… but on the other, that could mean risking your safety to help save one of the Knights, also Volt's men would recognize you pretty easily."

"I know you care for our safety Seishin-sama," Chloe pleaded, "but please… I can't sit by and watch others like me and my mistress fall victim to those bastard dogs! Besides, I can handle myself."

"I see… If you're willing to help me out, then okay, I'll let you he-." Seishin answered until something hit his mind as Chloe said his name. "Wait, Seishin-sama?!"

"Of course, you did save me and Chloe, Seishin- sama." Olga added. "It's only fitting to call you Master."

"As tempting as that sounds, just call me Seishin." Seishin said as he chuckled while brushing the back of his head. "However, if you're going to help me, you're gonna have to change your outfit."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Chloe asked.

"Well… as much as I do like them, they are kinda revealing." Seishin answered. "It would make other men want to; well, I don't want you to repeat your past all over again…"

"I see," Chloe said as she looked down a bit, blushing as she remembered those horrid moments, "but do you have something I can wear?"

"No, but perhaps Aaliyah might." Seishin answered as he turned to Aaliyah. "Do you happen to know a spell to create a set of clothes that Chloe could wear?"

"I can try," Aaliyah answered, "but I do need Chloe to describe what her new clothes would be like. Also, that cloak you had on when you saved Chloe and Olga… I did a little bit of tinkering on it to match your Soul Reaper uniform. I'll have it ready for you in an hour."

"Alright, I better go and browse Feoh for a bit and come back." Seishin said as he got up and went for the door.

Shortly later, Seishin appeared in Feoh using his flash step. Luckily hardly any people were paying mind to him. Though he did enjoy his Soul Reaper uniform, he decided to blend in with the people. Seishin snuck in through someone's backyard and found a gray-white button up shirt with a split at the bottom of the front side of it. Alongside it was a pair of blue baggy pants with a pair of black slip-on shoes. He took his uniform off and used his Combat Pass to store it in there and then he immediately donned those clothes.

He then came out into the open and started browsing around Feoh; some people were normal, but there are others who were influenced by Volt and Kuroinu, mounting women; against their will unfortunately. Seishin tried to keep that thought out of his head as he continued down the dirt trail. Shortly after he stopped to see the main castle of Feoh; as he grew curious, he started to walk towards the castle's entrance. ...only for a few men from Kuroinu to block his path.

"Sorry, can't let anyone in." Said the gruff man with gray hair and a scar over his right eye. "Lord Volt's orders. Ever since the night someone infiltrated the castle and kidnapped those Dark Elves, he ordered us to tighten security."

"I understand, sorry to hear about that." Seishin answered.

"Nah, you're alright, man." The gruff man chuckled. "You're a kind of guy who wants to have a good time in his life. Go on and find some women for you to enjoy with and have fun."

Seishin nodded as he turned away and walked off. He continued walking for five more seconds until the gruff man left his post. With that, Seishin immediately used his flashstep, vanishing in the blink of an eye. Seconds later, he appeared behind Feoh's castle walls. He began looking around for a place to sneak inside but there were guards blocking the entryways. Luckily he did master more of his Shadow Traveling; he manifested his Hollow mask and looked for a shadow to dive in until he found a group of trees, large enough to cast a large shadow. Seishin immediately ran towards the shadows and dived right in.

In the Shadow Realm, Seishin is very much invisible and undetectable to the normal human eye. The young man flew through the shadows and entered the castle. To his shock, he saw several orcs both big and small as well as more of Kuroinu's mercenaries attacking and molesting the women in the area. The young man growled as he watched this horrid thing happening. Still he continued searching around until he entered the castle itself. He searched around the place thoroughly until he entered the castle's great hall and to his shock and distaste, he found six nuns; with what's left of their ripped clothes, being roughly violated by the twelve little red orcs.

The first one has long wavy brown hair with sapphire eyes and a large endowed bust. The second one was a semi-petite woman with long sand brown hair. The third one was a black eyed bespectacled woman with matching wavy hair. The fourth one has short messy sand brown hair with violet eyes and the fifth one has reddish brown hair with dark gold eyes. Lastly the sixth one has light blue eyes and blonde hair; short and straight with evenly trimmed bangs in front of her face. Each of them sliding their demonic shafts inside their snatches, one or two of them sliding their meat between the women's breasts and what's left of the orcs sliding their lengths inside the women's mouths.

Seishin's anger continued to boil as he watched this abomination happen. In his mind he thought, "I am sick of these monsters using the women like their personal toys! They need to be stopped RIGHT NOW!" Just then, his inner hollow appeared in astral form and growled as he saw what's happening. He looked around to see if there's anyone else besides those women and orcs around.

 _"I know what you're thinking…"_ Seishin's Hollow said until he turned back to his Shinigami partner. _"You got ten seconds, sic'em!"_

 _"With pleasure!"_ Seishin replied to his hollow as he became a Soul Reaper once more while keeping his hollow mask on. _"Ikou!"_

The ten seconds began the second Seishin came out of one of the orc's shadows. He grabbed that orc's head and snapped its scrawny neck. Before the others reacted to Seishin's first move, Seishin unleashed a volley of Balas in the form of small bullets, sending them flying across the room. Four seconds had passed as Seishin immediately drew his zanpaktou. As he saw the orcs getting up, he used his flashstep and decapitated their heads with ease. Seven seconds had passed and all but one of the orcs were dead. As he saw the last orc fleeing for his life, Seishin raised his index and fired a Bala fast and deadly enough that it blew its head off on impact, before it could reach the doors. Ten seconds had passed and all the orcs were dead.

Seishin then turned his sight to the sperm covered nuns and approached them. They do seem scared of him, but then again, he is wearing a dragonoid hollow mask. He knelt down in front of them and looked at them for a second before he raised his hand and deactivated his hollow mask. The nuns awaited for what may happen next. They thought he might plan to violate them the same way the orcs did, but to their surprise, he looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"Are you all alright?" Seishin asked them. "You were in trouble and I didn't want to see you suffer by those lust demons."

"Wait… are you here to help us?" The short blonde haired nun asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Seishin Samayou. I'm a Soul Reaper who was summoned here by your Goddess's apprentice." Seishin answered which brings a sigh of relief over the Nuns. He then took a scroll out and showed it to them. "I will rescue you, but I need to know where they hid these girls here: Alicia Arcturus and Prim Fiori.

"I know where they are!" The bespeckled black haired nun said. "They were taken to her quarters at the top of the castle. The town's Minister Biersly is also up there! He's the one who double crossed our district to help Volt!"

"That's all the news I need to hear." Seishin nodded as he stood back up. "Now, you ladies have to find a safe place to hide. I will return with some help. I'll get you out of here very soon. I promise."

"Bless you, Mr. Samayou." The brunette said as she and the other women all grouped together and grabbed his hand.

"Please, just call me Seishin. Now go find a place to hide, I'll return soon." Seishin said as he ran to the nearest table's shadow and slid into it before summoning his Hollow mask. The nuns were amazed that he just jumped into that shadow and vanished. But they believe that he'll return; until then, they went into the nearest closet and hid themselves from any other mercenary from Kuroinu.

Shortly after, Seishin returned to the Secret Chapel. As he got in, Seishin stopped when he saw Aaliyah as she just ran out the halls to see him.

"Seishin, you're right on time! Come with me quick!" Aaliyah said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to Chloe and Olga's temporary room. She turned to him with a happy face. "Now I want you to meet the new and improved Chloe!"

Chloe opened the door and stepped out of the room. She appeared wearing a black backless sleeveless undershirt tied together by two strings by the back of the neck, matching leg warmers, and fingerless gloves, along with a special pair of battle heels for her to run and fight in. In her side leg is her dagger.

"So, Seishin-sama. What do you think?" Chloe asked him as she twirled around giving him the 360-degree view. Seishin gazed at her new appearance; especially that it hugs her curves very well. He calmly smirked at her new look.

"It suits you very well, Chloe!" Seishin replied as a red blush colored his face. "Y-You remind me of my friend, Yoruichi."

"That's exactly right, my pupil…" A familiar voice was heard from the same room. A silhouette of a person was walking out of the elves room as well. The person who stepped out of the room wore a tan cloak over a short orange dress, black arm warmers and matching leg-length combat boots. To Seishin's absolute surprise, it was his teacher and hidden crush, Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YORUICHI?!" Seishin gasped which she replied with a grin. "How did you get here?!"

"That would be me, Seishin." Aaliyah shyly answered, before she chuckled sheepishly. "I figured that rescuing the other Princesses is going to be a bit tough, so I looked into your past and saw her who taught you some skills. After I summoned her, I brought her up to speed with what's going on."

"So basically, you're playing the Prince who bravely saves the Damsels that are in distress, huh Sei-kun?" Yoruichi teased him with that rhetorical question. Seishin blushed a dark red from her response and immediately shook his head trying to keep her teasing out of his mind.

"A-Anyway, aside from the welcomes and pleasantries, I had entered Feoh's castle using my Shadow Travel and saved six Nuns that work for Alicia but serves the High Elf, Celestine." Seishin explained. "RIght now, they are hiding in a safe place in the castle until we rescue them."

"What about Alicia and Prim? Where are they at?" Aaliyah asked.

"Confined into their quarters thanks to Minister Biersly." He answered. "He's also the one who joined forces with Volt and led the coup d'etat in her castle."

"Then let us go and rescue those ladies!" Chloe said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Right, let's go!" Seishin said. "Aaliyah, have that divine oil of yours ready. We are coming back with eight women joining us."

"Understood, Seishin. Be safe, okay?" Aaliyah replied as she gave Chloe his new cloak before he gave her a thumbs up as he, Yoruichi and Chloe were heading to the door.

"Looks like you like that elf, huh?" Yoruichi asked him which made him blush a light red.

"G-Gah dangit, Yoruichi!" Seishin cried as the three left the hidden chapel. As the three were running through the forest they stopped before an empty path towards Feoh.

"Seishin-sama, why don't we use your Shadow Travel skill to get to that castle in Feoh?" Chloe asked as she looked around for any of Kuroinu's mercenaries.

"I can actually try…" Seishin answered. "I should have enough stamina to get us into the castle. Alright... Yoruichi, Chloe, hold tight…"

Seishin raised his hand up to his face and tapping into his hollow energy, manifests his hollow mask. Yoruichi and Chloe held onto him as he carried the two girls in his arms. He ran towards the group of trees next to him; Yoruichi and Chloe were thinking that Seishin had lost it and that they had closed their eyes hoping this would end. Seishin's eyes glowed before he jumped into shade and entered the tree's shadow.

Yoruichi and Chloe both opened their eyes and saw a realm filled with nothing but black, white and gray. Above them is the area Seishin jumped in and below them was the infinite void.

"Whoa…" The girls said.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm." Seishin said through his mask. "This is Shadow Traveling. I simply dived into any shadow I see and I can go anywhere." The young man released his grip on them, allowing them to float freely. "Don't worry, you won't sink or anything. In this world, we can see what's going on and they won't see us."

"Gotta say, you and that Hollow of yours has impressed me so far." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, this seems pretty fun," Chloe said as she looked around the place before turning to Seishin, "but didn't you say that it does take some of your stamina if you use it longer?"

"Yeah, but not to worry…" Seishin replied as he turned to them. "My Inner Hollow is providing me stamina by using his zanpaktou's Honō Kurōn. I'll be alright. Anyway, follow me."

"Right!" Chloe agreed as she and Yoruichi followed Seishin through the Shadow Realm towards the large castle in Feoh. When they got there, he led them into the main hall. He took their hands and flew into where the shadow of a table. He held the girls in his arms and the three came out of the table's shadow.

"We're here." Seishin said.

"Gotta say, Shadow Travel is quite the easy and silent way to go." Yoruichi said. "Nice work, Seishin."

"Yeah! Oh, almost forgot! Aaliyah gave me your new cloak." Chloe said as she gave him her new cloak. As Seishin donned the cloak, it infused itself with his Shinigami outfit. Red jagged marks around the neck and waistline of the cloak with matching red outlines all around the ripped edges.

"Whoa… makes me feel like I'm the Grim Reaper." Seishin said as he looked at his new infused shihakusho. "I like it."

"Suits you quite well." Yoruichi said.

"Alright then. Here's the plan, Chloe and I will go find Alicia and Prim…" Seishin explained.

"...at the same time, we'll also bring that bastard pig of a Minister to justice." Chloe added.

"That's right, Chloe." Seishin continued. "Yoruichi, you'll go find the Nuns along with Alicia's bodyguards, and just in case if they forgot who I was…"

Seishin brought out his zanpaktou and used his Honō Kurōn to form a flame clone of himself beside Yoruichi.

"I see. With your clone, those nuns you said will recognize you." Yoruichi said. "Once we got the girls and our soon-to-be-captured Minister, we'll meet outside on top of the castle."

"Right." Seishin said as grabbed Chloe's hand. "Ready… Now Scatter!"

Seishin, his clone, Yoruichi and Chloe all vanished using Shunpo at the spot once the plan came to action. Yoruichi and the clone ran through the halls until he stopped.

"I have an idea on where the girls are at." Clone Seishin said. "But we have to use Shadow Travel."

"Alright then, you're the captain of this plan." Yoruichi said as she took Clone Seishin's hand. Seishin found a shadow beneath the closest lantern, wide enough for the both of them to go in. Once they jumped into the shadow they flew through the Shadow Realm until he found them inside a secret room inside the castle. The two nodded and flew out of the shadow the nuns made.

"We're here to save you." Clone Seishin said which made the Nuns hug both the clone and Yoruichi, happy that he kept his promise.

"Can you help us find any others?" Yoruichi asked them and they nodded in return, willing to help find the others.

At the same time, Seishin and Chloe ran through the halls and stairs looking for Alicia and Prim. It wasn't long until the two stopped to hear muffled moans as well as the faint smell of sexual fluids. The two were near the girls' room, despite knowing what they were about to see. Seishin blasted the doors down with his Cero and saw Prim slamming her slimy strap-on of a cock inside her. She looked down at her with an ahegao look on her face and her eyes void of consciousness but full of lust as she enjoyed every second sliding her slimy shaft inside Alicia's wet snatch. Alicia, on the other hand, was enduring it as best as she could. She kept a piece of her sanity deep in her mind during the month-long service, but even she knows she couldn't hold on much longer. Just then, Seishin's hollow called him.

 _"Sorry to interrupt, Seishin but I have urgent news!"_ Seishin's Hollow said. _"I sense Volt, he's a few miles away, and he's not alone. He has about twenty more of his men with him."_

"I see… Anything else?" Seishin asked him.

 _"It seems that Alicia won't hold on to her willpower for long,"_ Seishin's hollow continued, _"the next load that Prim will release inside her will most likely break her!"_

"Alicia! I'm about… to cum!" Prim cried as she continued pounding her faster while her tongue was out like a dog in heat.

"No! Not inside me! Don't cum inside me again!" Alicia cried

"Then I guess we better make it quick!" Seishin said as as he used his index and formed an upside down triangle. "Now! Bakudō #30. Shitotsu Sansen!"

The inverted triangle Seishin formed launched solidified energy triangles at Prim, freeing her from Alicia and pinning her to the bed, seconds before she sprayed her load all over the bed.

"Let me go! I have to please Alicia!" Prim cried as Seishin stood before her.

"Sorry, Prim… but don't worry… You'll be back to normal soon." Seishin said as he held out his palm. "Tanma Otoshi."

In a brief second as Prim saw the white light emanating from Seishin's gloved hand, Prim was knocked out cold. He mentally thanked Shinji for teaching him that move before he approached Alicia.

"You must be Alicia, are you alright?" Seishin asked the blonde knight.

"Barely… But who are you?" She asked him; just as Biersly stopped to see the intruders. "Biersly, you bastard!"

Biersly gasped as he was spotted and attempts to run down the halls, finding help. Chloe and Seishin ran out into the hall and spotted him halfway down.

"Chloe!" Seishin cried as he saw the cowardly elder man try to flee.

"I got this!" Chloe said as she raised her palm to the fleeing elder; to Seishin's surprise, he knows just what move that was. "Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku!"

The second Chloe closed her hand into a fist, yellow spirit energy appeared in front of him, taking on the form of thick rope. The rope immediately binds the elder man from head to toe as he fell to the ground.

"Chloe… how did you learn that skill?" Seishin asked her, still astonished at what happened.. "How do you know Kidō?"

"Yoruichi taught me the basics." Chloe answered. "This was my first time doing this and I can't believe it worked!"

"Chloe…" Seishin called her which got her attention. Before she reacted, Seishin immediately slid his mask up a little and kissed her lips for three seconds before putting it back on. "You are amazing!"

Seishin cheered for Chloe, making the blonde dark elf blush before he went to pick up the elder minister and dropped him down before handing Alicia who could barely walk.

"Who are- no… it's you! You're the masked ma-" Before the man could finish speaking, Seishin used Tanma Otoshi once more, knocking him out as well.

"Alright, we got the girls as well as the pig." Seishin said as he put Prim on his shoulder and picked the man up in a sack. "Let's go meet up with Yoruichi!"

"Yes, Seishin-sama." Chloe replied as she followed him to the top of the castle. They met up with Yoruichi and his flame clone along with the castle's Librarian, the Nuns and Alicia's Bodyguards.

"Looks like you made it; nice work!" Seishin said to Yoruichi before his flame clone walked towards the Original.

"You did well on your end too." Yoruichi smirked.

"So, how will we get out of here?" Chloe asked her. "There are no modes of transportation around here."

"Aaliyah gave me this potion that I can use with my senkaimon. With it, we can return to the Chapel without being spotted by the enemy." Yoruichi replied as she took out the vial and poured the potion on the spirit key. She held it out to the side next to her and twisted it. A Senkaimon appeared and opened it right inside the entrance of the Hidden Chapel.

"Good to know!" Seishin replied. "You and Chloe, take Alicia and Prim and the other girls to the bathing chamber, Aaliyah will show you the way. My clone will take our 'new guest' down to the basement."

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"Volt's is almost here! I don't want him to see you." Chloe understood what Seishin said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a few."

Chloe nodded before sliding his mask up and kissed him on his lips for good luck. She then ran into the senkaimon seconds before it closes up. Once Chloe and the others are safe, Seishin then turned to see Volt for the first time.

"So… You're the rebel who's taking my slaves…" Volt said as he watched the masked Shinigami jump off the edge from the top of the castle and safely landed on the ground.

"...and you're the pompous asshole who corrupted this land." Seishin rebuked making him smirk.

"I must say, you're starting to become a bit of a pain in my plan…" Volt continued. "The plan to turn this entire continent into what I dub, _Cunt-inental._ "

"Really…" Seishin sighed with his hand over his face and shook out of pity. " _Cunt-inental?_ That has to be the biggest joke of a name you could ever think of."

"What are you talking about?" Volt said as he glared at him.

"Turning the women into slaves for every man's need…" Seishin continued."Obviously I find both this plan and you pathetic."

"Hmmm… call it as you want, but we're making this plan come true." Volt grinned. "Say, you seems strong why don't you join us? You can have a castle to call your own, filled with as many women to serve you."

"Sorry Volt, but I'm gonna have to pass on that ridiculously stupid offer." Seishin rebuked. "The thing about power-hungry men swaying others to join you. It makes me sick to my stomach. Sorry, but I rather go with my plan on saving the Princesses than join you bags of shit."

"You dare insult me?!" Volt growled as he drew out his broadsword. "Let's see how bold you are after taking all of us on! Everyone, attack him!"

Seishin watched as Volt and the others all charged towards Seishin. All the Shinigami did was placing his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes.

"As much as I would love to play with you, I rather pass on that. Looking forward to the day Kuroinu dies, Volt. Bakudō #82: Taiyōken!"

As Volt and the other were inches from Seishin as he closed his eyes, a white light that fires out and blinds everything. Seishin sighed as he started walking past him and left a small scar on his right cheek. He then jumped into Volt's shadow and fled. As light faded, the masked Shinigami vanished.

"Damn! He's gone…" Volt yelled. "Everyone tighten the guards in the other districts even more! We won't let our prize bitches get taken away by this freak! ...and if anyone fails to stop him… I'll kill him."

Volt stormed off, seething in anger at seeing another two princesses were taken away by the masked man and to top it off, that same masked man got away once more. His men grew nervous, but understood the situation as they all followed him back to his headquarters.

Minutes later, everyone was inside the bathing chamber as Aaliyah added a drop of her divine oil into the water. The water began glowing and bubbling, healing the women as well as Prim and Alicia. At the same time, the elfling chanted a spell to extract the slime off of Prim's crotch and eliminated it using her mystical fire. As Aaliyah along with Chloe and Olga stepped out of the room, Seishin appeared; a little fatigued from using Shadow Travel multiple times, but happy to be back.

"Seishin-sama!" Chloe cried as she, Olga and Aaliyah hugged the shinigami.

"I'm fine, everyone. Thanks for worrying about me though." Seishin smiled as he hugged the girls back. "How are Alicia, Prim and the others?"

"Aaliyah's magic is doing wonders for the girls. They'll be restored in a few minutes." Olga answered. "They were nervous at first when Chloe and I were here helping them, but we explained what happened to us as well. They took the explanation well, "

"Yoruichi is currently down in the basement with Minister Biersly." Aaliyah said. "We'll wait until Alicia's available."

"Alright then…" Seishin replied as he walked over to peek at how Prim and Alicia are doing and saw them hugging each other, with tears running down their faces.

"Gomenasai, Onee-sama… I…" Prim cried with her face in Alicia's bosom.

"It's okay, Prim…" Alicia said as she petted her head like a cat. "It's not your fault. Everything's fine, now."

Seishin smiled as she saw the two girls safe and sound before he went to sit down and wait near the door. A short few minutes later, Alicia and Prim were out of the bathing chamber, wearing their clothes once more. The two girls saw Seishin who was resting his eyes for a brief moment and approached him. Alicia was the first to call him.

"Excuse me, Seishin?" Alicia called out to him; the two startled as Seishin then woke up.

"Oh, Princess Alicia, Princess Prim." Seishin said as he stretched his arms. "How are you girls?"

"We're fine;" Alicia replied, "we want to say thank you for risking yourself for saving us."

"It's no problem." Seishin wore his warm smile as he brushed the back of his head. "You should also thank Queen Olga's assistant, Chloe as well as my friend Yoruichi. They also helped out with the rescue."

"It's kinda a first to get complimented from someone other than Seishin or Queen Olga…" Chloe said while blushing lightly. "But I'm glad we could help. Especially coming from our bold leader."

"Umm, I know that this is sudden, but the reason I am here, is to rescue the Princess Knights and defeat Kuroinu once and for all." Seishin explained. "If it's not too much trouble, would y-"

"You don't need to explain it, Seishin." Prim answered. "You did so much to not only save both of us, but our bodyguards, librarian and even the Nuns who worship Celestine… well, now both Celestine and Aaliyah."

"Yeah, we would be honored to lend you our strength to defeat Kuroinu." Alicia added. "Both Prim and I are in your debt."

"Aw, it's no problem, really." Seishin brushed the back of his head, blushing a light pink from the compliments. "You don't have to repay me… Seeing you both safe and sound is my reward."

"I know, but I want to properly thank you in my own way. ...sooner or later." Alicia said with a generous smile which made Seishin smile in return.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We also have a guest here and I think it's time that he accepts his fate." Seishin said. "Follow me."

"A guest?" Alicia questioned curiously as she followed him. "Who else did you bring to the secret chapel?"

Alicia followed Seishin down to the basement where Yoruichi was at, leaning against the cell bars, twirling the keys around her finger.

"I've been waiting for you." Yoruichi said with a calm smirk on her face. "Our prisoner is ready to stand trial."

"Sorry for the wait, our additional guest just got out of the bathing chamber." Seishin replied.

"It's all good, hotshot. He's all yours…" Yoruichi unlocked the door to the prisoner's cell and approached the man who was trapped in spiritual fabric weighed down by heavy iron shafts; preferably called Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin. The prisoner's struggled to get out, even with the sack on his head. Seishin stood in front of the bound man.

"How does it feel to be working with the wrong team, Minister Biersly?" Seishin said as he ripped the sack off the fat man's face. He glared at the red haired Shinigami despite the black eye and bloody lip on his face.

"You… You're the one who kidnapped Alicia and Prim? Do you have any idea, what you are doing?!" Biersly slurred out, spittle flew out of her mouth as he tried to speak clearly.

"Of course I am, you old fart." Seishin smirked evilly at the elder potato before him. "I am here saving the Princess Knights from scum like you."

"You idiot! Why would you go against what Kuroinu's doing? You should join us!" Biersly looked at him with bloodshot eyes, berating him. "Think of all the women you c-"

Seishin punched the man's jaw; hard. Spittle and three teeth came out of his mouth from the result.

"A weak man tempting me to join Kuroinu…" Seishin crossed his arms before he leaned down until his face was inches from his. "You know, I met Volt just a short while ago and he asked me that same crappy question and like I said to him, I'll say to you: I rather go with my plan on saving the Princesses than join you bags of shit."

"How could you deny that offer?!" Biersly yelled out, only for Seishin to punch him again, bruising the old man's nose.

"Some people would rather think straight that, not trash like you." Seishin rebuked. "Treating women like slaves? That's a load of crap, that's why I am going to end Kuroinu's reign. Speaking of women, I have a guest here that is dying to get her revenge… Isn't that right, Alicia?"

As Seishin moved to the side, Biersly was shocked to see Alicia approaching him. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, but nothing could hide her seething anger at the man who raped her.

"H-How? How is she-"

"You're wondering why she's all better? I had help restoring her to before you stole her purity, you leech." Seishin said with a calm smirk. "But the harsh memories and the Phantom pain still remains."

"Biersly... Former Minister Biersly…" Alicia spoke in a calm voice, despite the anger building up inside her. "I won't ask why you had done what you did to me that month back. Your reasons still linger in my mind, that's why…

Alicia pulled out the spirit dagger Yoruichi gave her and raised it above her head. Biersly closed his eyes, fearing the inevitable until he felt the bind trapping him loosening. He opened his eyes and saw that he was free.

"I have nothing more to say to a monster like you." Alicia said as she turned back, walking towards the cell door. Suddenly Biersly saw a piece of sharp metal, grabbed it and then slipped behind Seishin who stared at the rusty piece of metal in the man's hands. With an insane look in his eyes when he looked at Alicia looking back, he thought he had the upper hand.

"Oh you poor girl, you should had killed me with that dagger." Biersly said. "Now if you don't want your leader's throat splattered on the floor, I suggest you do what I say!"

Just then, Yoruichi chuckled which got both Biersly and Alicia's attention. "Did you think being held hostage is gonna change anything?"

"What are you saying?!" Biersly snapped at her confused at what she's saying.

"Alicia, Seishin is a Soul Reaper and quite the powerful one." Yoruichi said to the Princess Knight. "If I know Seishin, he already anticipated this moment."

Alicia turned back to Seishin who calmly nodded at her before it all made sense as she remembered Seishin and Chloe using what she thinks was magic when they saved her and Prim. The Princess nodded and charged towards them. She drew her sword and immediately stabbed her sword through them.

"What?! Impossible!" Biersly croaked as his body trembled from his shock at Alicia's sudden attack. Just then, what was Seishin, but actually one of his flame clones from his Honō Kurōn, dissolved into thin air. "You bastard… I helped raise you after your mother killed hersel-

Alicia swiftly slit his throat before he could finish her sentence. Seishin on the other hand, came of from the shadows thanks to his Shadow Travel skill.

"Sorry, but you're wrong." Seishin said. "One of my clones snuck back into the castle and seized your journal. You killed her father, made her mother your toy, driving her to suicide. ...AND you violated her, making her unable to save Prim. Guess what, old man… It's Judgement time and it's ruling in Death's favor."

"It... was... Volt…" Biersly rasped out as he reached out to them.

"I know… He's next" Seishin said as he raised his palm in front of him as a Cero was forming in front of him. Yoruichi immediately uses Dankū and formed a powerful defensive wall against the rock wall. Seishin watched as Biersly screamed seconds before he was engulfed by Seishin's Cero. Once the red beam faded and the smoke away, no trace of him was left behind.

"It's far from done… but rest in peace… Mom...Dad…" Seishin immediately wrapped Alicia in a hug before broke down crying when she dropped her sword. Seishin helped walked her out of the cell room and out of the basement.

The two silently walked past the Kitchen as Aaliyah and Prim were teaching Olga to cook and into the Chapel's altar without getting Prim's attention. Chloe saw the two walking by; she was about to ask him if she's okay, but Seishin silently nodded. The two walked into the altar and sat down at the front row.

"Alicia, are you going to be alright?" Seishin asked her.

"I'll manage…" Alicia answered as she leaned her head against Seishin's shoulder. "I have so much mixed feeling about what's going on; sad that my parents are dead and when I failed to save Prim. Mad for Volt, breaking us and turning us into slaves for pleasure. I'm even happy that you of all of those bastard males would go out and risk yourself to save us. Why can't there be more men that are kind and protective like you?"

"I know what you mean, Alicia…" Seishin sighed as he looked up the cross on the wall. "There are still men who would do stupid things, just because they're either scared of losing what they love, maybe for greed, or maybe just out of stupidity… even in my time. We're all not perfect… not even me."

Alicia looked up at Seishin who then turned his sight back to her.

"But there are still others who still think straight, but still do things for the ones they love…"

"Well… I'm relieved to have someone like you to come and save us…" Alicia said until she placed her sword down on the bench and turned back to the young man. "Seishin, I don't want to be alone and remember those horrid memories… Please stay with me, make me forget those moments."

"Alicia…" Seishin saw her moving her face up to his until her lips kissed his. Seishin understands what she meant and how she felt so he accepted her. The two kissed for a few minutes; their tongues swirled around in each others mouths. Seishin pulled his lips back from Alicia's leaving a saliva trail between their lips. Then he took his cloak off, which magically separated itself from his Soul Reaper outfit and laid it across the floor. Seishin was the first to lay down with Alicia on top of him.

The two resumed kissing until she undid his Shihakusho. When she did, she blushed but marveled at his lean but muscular torso and even more when she saw his erected tower in front of her.

"Seishin, I never knew you were so big down there… even bigger than… Volt's."

"I know you don't want to think of Volt, Kuroinu or Biersly. I'll be sure to give you a happy ending, even those guys combined can't match."

"I know you will, Seishin…" Alicia replied. "Please, let me do the work. Just sit back and relax."

Alicia took her armor off and put it aside, revealing her naked body to the Soul Reaper. She blushed a light pink before she leaned in and planted butterfly kisses on his neck. As she kissed down to his pecs and gave each side a kiss, she reached with her right hand down to his hard shaft. As she swirled her tongue on his nipple, she began stroking his hardness. Seishin moaned softly at how well Alicia was doing. He knows Volt had forcefully taught her those moves despite clinging to her sanity, but he's relieved that she's actually doing it with someone she loves.

It wasn't long until she reached down to his hard cock. Alicia marveled at how hard and big his shaft was. After giving her a nod, Seishin watched as Alicia planted her soft lips on his tip, sucking on it softly with her tongue swirling around it until she adjusts to the flavor of his shaft. Alicia then started sucking on his hardness, earning a moan from her new lover. Growing aroused, Alicia took her breasts and squished his cock between her mounds and started sliding it up and down while her tongue lapped the tip.

"A-Ah, Alicia… it feels really good!" Seishin said as he watched her paizuri. As Alicia looked up, smiling at the pleasuring look on Seishin's face, she stopped so she could place her rear near his face. Seishin blushed as he saw her shaven woman hood inches from his nose. Seeing that she wants him to make her feel good, Seishin nodded and went in. He opened her folds and saw her pink entrance, drenched in juices. He took a second to gaze at her entrance before he leaned in and started licking her entrance softly. Alicia gasped and moaned as she felt his soft tongue licking her folds, tracing against her entrance; teasing the blonde princess into wanting more.

"Ah, Seishin! Ah, d-don't stop… It feels so good!" Alicia said to him which he nodded as he then started licking her entrance deeper. The blonde princess moaned a little louder before resuming her paizuri on Seishin's cock. The two moaned, from the sensation each other gave until Seishin decided to go a little more. He planted his lips on her clitoris and suckled it softly while he slid two fingers inside. Feeling her clit being stimulated, pushed Alicia towards her climax, knowing that's her weak spot, and with the feel of his fingers sliding in and out of her entrance, pushed her to the edge. Seishin felt the same as well. Her paizuri was more than enough to make him reach his climax as well. It wasn't long until Alicia got a facefull of cum and Seishin felt Alicia's juices sprayed all over his face.

 _"So much! ...and yet he still has more."_ Alicia thought when she gasped as she scooped Seishin's load off her face and tasted it, seeing that she liked the flavor. Soon after she started cleaning the remains off his hard shaft until it was all cleaned up. She suddenly gasped again as she felt Seishin licking her remaining juices off her legs and crotch clean off. The blonde princess turned to him and kissed him deeply with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Seishin then laid her down gently on the cloak, while the two kept their arms around each other.

"Are you okay, so far?" Seishin asked her, feeling concerned for her.

"I'll be just fine." Alicia replied with a warm smile. "Being with you is making me forget those memories. I am feeling better by the minute."

"I'm glad… glad to hear that you're well." Seishin smiled back.

"Seishin… please take me. I want your hard cock inside me." Alicia said as she looked down at his hardness was in front of her entrance.

"Okay then, I'll be gentle." Seishin nodded as rubbed his tip against her entrance before he gently slid the tip inside her. Alicia endured the pain as she felt her virginity being taken, inch by inch. It wasn't long until Seishin took her reclaimed virginity. The two stayed still as Alicia endured the pain from her hymen's seal being broken. Just then, Seishin's body began glowing; much to Alicia's surprise, as her the pain began numbing away rather quick until it was no more.

"I never expected you to do that." Alicia said.

"I am a Soul Reaper after all, but one of my unique gifts is that I can use my spiritual energy to heal wounds, whether it's my wounds or anyone else's." Seishin said. "I would rather see you happy than in pain right now."

"I know… and thank you for caring so much, Seishin." Alicia leaned up and kissed him softly once more before she was fully adjusted to his cock inside her. "I'm ready now; go ahead."

Seishin nodded as he held her hips and was about to start moving inside her, until Prim of all girls appeared in front of them.

"P-Prim!" Alicia gasped. "T-This isn't what it looks like!"

"It's okay, Onee-sama." Prim smiled at them. "Seeing you happy is all that matters… but I have one question to ask you both."

"What's the question, Prim?" Seishin asked until both he and Alicia gasped as Prim stripped her clothes off in front of them, showing them her naked body and her crotch, wet with arousal. The pink haired princess smiled as she looked down at the two before she asked them the very question...

"Is it too late to join in?"

Seishin was surprised that Prim initiatively asked them that question, but even he knew that Volt and his men did break Prim as well; making her a slave for his men to satisfy. But now that she's with Seishin she wants him to help forget those memories as well, and make new ones with him and Alicia. Both Seishin and Alicia looked at each other for a minute until she smiled and nodded. Seishin then came up with the answer.

"You're welcome to join, Prim." Seishin smiled at Prim which made her heart skip a beat. She ran in and hugged Seishin with her perky breasts in his face.

Now that Prim joined in the love making, Seishin resumed thrusting his hardness inside Alicia while Prim made Seishin lick her wet crotch. She stood in front of his face with her left leg on the bench while pressing Seishin's face in her wetness. As Alicia felt his cock hitting every spot inside her, Prim felt his tongue licking both her clit and her folds, earning a moan from the pink haired princess.

"Seishin, your tongue feel so good!" Prim cried with a smile on her face. "Don't stop! Lick me deeper!"

Seishin stopped licking Prim's clit and then slid his tongue inside her wet entrance. Prim's moans grew an octave higher as she felt Seishin's tongue wiggle, tickling her inner walls and hitting her sensitive spots. Prim remained smiling as she pressed his head deeper in her crotch, making his tongue reach her g-spot. Alicia felt his hard cock hitting her sensitive spots so well; she moaned a little louder as she began fondling her breasts. She and Prim had endured being ravaged by Volt and his men. Comparing that to what Seishin's giving them, they would rather have Seishin than being with slaves to Kuroinu.

A short moment later, Seishin had Alicia on his lap riding his hard shaft while Prim was riding on his tongue. Prim enjoying every second of it, at the same time wants her Onee-sama to cum so she can have a turn with him. Prim leaned in and started suckling on one of Alicia's perky breasts, surprising the blonde princess.

"Onee-sama… Seishin, I'm about to cum!" Prim cried while she teased her clit.

"So am I!" Alicia replied.

"Alicia… I'm almost there! I'm about to cum!" Seishin said.

"Cum inside me, Seishin!" Alicia cried. "I want to serve you and only you."

"Does that mean what you're saying?" Seishin asked her.

"Yes, when you defeat Kuroinu, Prim and I want to marry you!" Alicia cried.

"Very well, I'll marry all of you when this battle is all over!" Seishin nodded until he felt his cock ready to blow. "I'm cumming!"

"Seishin… AH!" Alicia moaned as she, Prim and Seishin all climaxed at the same time. Prim climaxed on his face, Alicia felt an large orgasm rushing over her as Seishin filled her inner walls.

Shortly after, Seishin and Prim laid her down beside him after sliding his cock out of her creamy entrance. Suddenly Prim sat on the table on the table and spreads her legs, wanting him to do it to her as well.

"Seishin, please… I want it…" Prim cooed as she spreads her folds in front of him.

"W-Wow, Prim… that's quite a bold pose for you." Seishin said.

"Yeah, but seeing your cock inside Alicia makes me want it, too." Prim replied. "I want to become yours, too… Please take me…"

"Ah geez… How could I say no to you, Prim." Seishin sighed and chuckled as he approached her and aligned his cock to her entrance. Seishin then slid it slowly inside her until it's all in her. Prim felt the pain of her purity taken from him but then she felt the pain numb away as she saw Seishin's hands glowing a light blue.

"Thank you… I'm ready now." Prim said as Seishin replied with a nod before he began thrusting his length inside her. Prim; happy to be one with her savior, moaned as she felt his hard shaft hitting every sensitive spot like before. Prim laid back and fondled her perky breasts as Seishin did all the work. A few minutes later and Prim was on all fours as Seishin went deeper inside her.

"Wow, Prim… you're tight! Feels good, but tight." Seishin said as he continued his assault inside her.

"This is amazing! I am finally one with Seishin!" Prim said as her smile never left while Seishin continued. As he continued, he leaned down and started fondling her perky breasts. Prim turned slightly and kissed Seishin as their hips smack with each thrust.

Shortly after, Seishin was sitting on the bench with Prim on his lap, riding him. Her breasts were jiggling in front of his face with each second she bounced on his hardness. The young man took one of her breasts in his mouth and softly suckled, making Prim moan even more. Seishin felt his cock nearing his limit as it began tingling and swelling up a little. At the same time, Prim's nearing her end.

"Prim, I'm about to cum, are you almost there?" Seishin asked her.

"Yes, I'm about to cum too…" Prim replied. "Please cum inside me just like how you did it to Alicia."

"Ah! I can't hold it!" Seishin groaned as his cock is ready to burst.

"Seishin! Seishin!" Prim cried until the two moaned loudly as they reached their climax. Prim froze despite it twitching from the climax as she felt Seishin flooding her inner walls. Seishin felt multiple globs of cum being shot out of his hard cannon. After Seishin stopped, Prim kissed his lips once more.

"Thank you for everything, Seishin…" Prim smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

"You're welcome… both you and Alicia." Seishin smiled as he petted Prim's head.

Just then the smell of dinner reached the three in the altar.

"I forgot I had helped Aaliyah, Chloe and Olga make dinner for all of us." Prim said. "It should be done by now."

"Oh, no! We better get dressed right away!" Alicia gasped as she, Seishin and Prim immediately got up and dressed.

"Come on, we better go and join in the feast." Seishin said with a smile as he held out his hands for both Alicia and Prim to take. The three of them left the altar and joined the others for dinner.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **(Next Target: ?)**

* * *

 **Hey Takafans! Me again, for the next chapter, I am stumped on choosing between four different women at the moment, and before you ask: I'm making Celestine last. Don't worry, I am thinking of an awesome way for Seishin's final fight against Kuroinu's big dog: Volt. Maybe add a new twist thanks to his assistant wizard, Kin.**

 **Anyway, feel free to message me on which Princess Seishin should save next:**

 **-Claudia Levantine,** **Captain of the church's Dawn Templars,**

 **-The Mysterious Miko, Kaguya**

 **-The Axe Wielding Ringlet, Ruu Ruu**

 **or**

 **-The Mercinary, Maia**

 **I will then make the final decision this coming Monday. Stay tuned for the first chapter of _Freezing: Island Paradise!_ It might be out during Valentine's Day. Until then, Stay Gold everyone. Taka2012 signing off...**

 **Chapter completed by 2/8/18**


	4. Ch4: High-Risk Rescue!

**Hey Taka-faithful! Happy Easter!(Apologies to those that don't celebrate it) Anyway, instead of a white Peter Cottontail dropping by with some decorated eggs, I am here to give you all the newest chapter of _The Shinigami of Eost-_ Sorry, here's a new twist! _The Shinigami of Eostia_ has changed its title. Now it's titled: _The Shinigami of Selenus!_ Eostia's remaining Knights of Chivalry and Celestine are still gonna be in the story, but now; thanks to you all for adding some suggestions; I am expanding the continent so Seishin will have more Princesses to save and new enemies to slay! **

**Thanks to some suggestions, I did add Meia into this chapter, but I tweaked the chapter for Seishin to go for what will be the start of many risky measures. Not to mention, I did add some surprises into the chapter in the form of new people that help Seishin and will later join him. Also, Seishin will plan to use a _Forbidden Move_ his grandfather used a long time ago. All I can say is read to find out. I hope you all will like what I had done. Without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of the newly renamed story: _The Shinigami of Selenus!_**

 _ **The** **Shinigami of Selenus**_

 **Chapter 4: High-Risk Rescue!**

It has been another few days since Seishin had saved Alicia and Prim. Seeing both of the girls safe and sound was a wonderful sight to see. While Seishin, Yoruichi and the girls all laid low until things subside, Yoruichi and Seishin were training with Chloe in Kidō. Yoruichi taught her Bakudō like Sajō Sabaku,Shitotsu Sansen and Rikujōkōrō while Seishin taught her Hadō such as Byakurai, Raikōhō and Shakkahō. Even Olga was impressed at her improvement and the way she used those spells without any incantation. Seishin also wanted to teach Olga but she's comfortable with her own skills which he understands.

As the morning sun of the new week shined down through the curtains and onto his face, Seishin slowly woke up. He was half tired as he stretched his arms out until he lowered his left hand on something soft. Curious, he continued to feel that very softness in his hands; he has a feeling that they're not pillows as he lifted the blanket. He wasn't wrong when he saw Alicia on his left with his hand on her breast, Olga on his right and both Chloe and Prim on his lower half; all naked and sleeping soundly.

It wasn't long until Alicia woke up. She softly yawned as she stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. When both Seishin and Alicia's eyes meet; despite them naked, the blonde princess smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Good morning, my knight with blazing sword." Alicia said.

"Alicia, good morning to you, too." Seishin replied. "It seems you had a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, sleeping with both you and Prim, was quite relaxing." Alicia giggled. "I kinda didn't expect Olga and Chloe to be here with you. I think they snuck in here last night after we did."

"Really now?" Seishin wondered as he turned his sights to Olga and Chloe. "Well, if they want to sleep soundly with me, I have no reason not to say no. The only thing we'll be needing is a bigger bed."

"Yeah…" Both Alicia and Seishin nodded as the two looked, before they chuckled. As the two chuckled, Prim, Chloe and Olga all woke up.

"Seishin-sama, ohayōgozaimasu…" Chloe greeted. "You all slept well."

"How are you ladies feeling?" Seishin asked them.

"Sleeping with you helps me feel at ease, Seishin." Olga answered before she gave him a pleasurable kiss on his lips as Prim nuzzled herself against his chest.

"Seishin…" Prim cooed as she hugged his chest, making the young man chuckle.

"We better go and freshen up. Aaliyah and Yoruichi may need our help with getting breakfast started." Seishin said. "Something tells me she just woke up."

It wasn't long for the five of them to get freshened up and dressed. As they left the room towards the kitchen, they all helped Aaliyah get breakfast fixed up. Soon after they all ate, Seishin and Yoruichi took Chloe down to the basement so they can help teach the blonde haired dark elf more Kidō. Olga joined in to see how her new skills were coming along. As the Dark Elf Queen stood beside Yoruichi, Seishin set up multiple targets in the cell room; each with an illustrated picture of Volt and then walked back to Chloe.

"Alright then, are you ready, Chloe?" Seishin asked her.

"I am ready." Chloe said. "I have to say, you have a very good memory of what Volt's face looked like."

"I have Aaliyah to thank for that." Seishin said as he stood back. "Now then, whenever you're ready… Begin!"

Chloe stood as she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she sharpened her inner focus. As she opened her eyes and glared at the middle target while she raised her right index.

"Hadō #4. Byakurai!" Chloe cried as a beam of blue lightning was fired from her index finger. In a brief blink of their eyes, the middle target was successfully struck and a hole the size of a fist was left on the target mark.

"Excellent! Next one!" Seishin said to her.

"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" Chloe cried as she raised her right palm out to the one on the left and a ball of crimson red energy the size on her hand was formed. As she fired the ball of crimson energy, it flew as fast as the normal eye could see and shattered the second target mark with ease.

"Nicely done, my handmaiden." Olga said as she, Yoruichi, Seishin and the now joined Alicia and Prim cheered which made Chloe smile like an innocent schoolgirl.

"Keep it up, Chloe! That's two for two!" Yoruichi cried.

"Understood, Yoruichi-sama!" Chloe said as she glared at the third target mark on the left corner. "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" She raised her right palm out while hold it with her left as blue flames were discharged. She concentrated the spell at the target and successfully burned the third target with ease.

"Wow, Chloe is really good!" Prim said. "What kind of ability is she using?"

"It's Kidō." Yoruichi said. "They are skills that us Shinigami learned. During the time Seishin and Chloe was rescuing you and Alicia, I taught her a few defensive skills. Seishin's currently teaching her the offensive skills ...and she's doing exceptionally well, for an elf."

Chloe looked at the remaining target mark and glared at Volt's picture on it. She remembered the time he and those mercenary bastards violated both her and Olga, breaking them mentally and virginally. Especially those times he made them be violated by the viewing public multiple times. Angered, Chloe began generating blue energy with her index and middle fingers, she then makes a pushing motion with both of her palms preparing to push the gathered energy.

"This time, you die Volt…" Chloe muttered. "Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!"

Chloe unleashed a powerful burst of energy that her previous use of her Sōkatsui was greatly dwarfed. Seeing how strong Sōren Sōkatsui is, Seishin immediately used Dankū behind the target before it was engulfed in the blast. Chloe caught her breath and regained her composure until she heard someone clapping. She turned to see Olga applauding; then Seishin, then Yoruichi and the rest. Chloe blushed as she approached them.

"You did a great job, Chloe." Yoruichi said with a calm smirk. "You've did really well out there."

"I must agree." Seishin added. "Yoruichi arriving here was surprising but seeing you using Kidō is indeed a sight to behold. You really impressed me, Chloe."

Hearing what Seishin said made Chloe hug him, earning a chuckle from him. She then pulled herself from the hug and looked at Seishin before kneeling down to them.

"I promise I won't let you all down, Olga-sama, Yoruichi-sama, and especially you Seishin-sama." Chloe said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I know you won't, my Right-Hand Knight." Olga said to her with a calm smile on her face. Chloe smiled back as she got back up.

"Seeing that you're more used to Kidō, I'll have you and Yoruichi assist me with later today when we rescue another of the Knights of Chivalry."

"Aaliyah, since we saved, Olga, Chloe, Alicia and Prim who else are left?" Yoruichi asked the Elf Apprentice as she projected the girls using her aura.

"Right now, the remaining ones left are Maia, Kaguya, Ruu Ruu, Claudia, and ...my teacher Celestine." Aaliyah answered as she sulked down. Seishin walked over to her and gave her a hug cheering her up.

"We will save your teacher, but I can tell that it's somewhere within Volt's domain. It won't be easy finding her." Seishin said to her as she looked up at him. "Just have faith that she will return."

"Thank you, Seishin… I needed that confidence boost." Aaliyah said. "The other day, while you were gone with Chloe and Yoruichi, I looked over the other towns with Olga using our magic and we were able to find the next location for you to rescue our next guest."

"It's Maia and she's currently in Rad." Olga added. "It's the only town in this land that has the least guards.. Only a few others from Volt were there to increase security, but that's only it."

"I was able to conjure up a magic compass for you, Seishin." Aaliyah walked over and took the compass out of her sash and handed it to the young man. "Just say where to go and it'll lead you the way. ...and can I say something else?"

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked her which made her sulk her head.

"Maia, ...she once loved Volt back when she was younger." Aaliyah began explaining. "The two were once teammates long before he became the corrupted leader he is right now."

"What happened to her when Volt captured her?" Seishin asked.

"When Volt and his men captured her, not only they violated her sexually... they exploited her memories, made fun of her and broke her down mentally..." Tears swell up in Aaliyah's eyes as she felt hurt even telling Seishin about what happened than seeing it first hand. Alicia and Prim both walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, Seishin will get Maia back." Alicia said.

"We will, Aaliyah." Yoruichi said as she petted the elf's head.

"Damn that bastard, Volt!" Chloe growled. "It's bad enough for him and his men to rape us women and turn us into his slaves, but mentally and emotionally breaking them by exploiting one's personal memories for viewing pleasure?! Oh, that tears it!"

"I know how you all feel." Seishin said to the girls. "We'll get your Happy Ending soon. ...and Aaliyah, if you can find another one of my friends, please feel free to bring them over."

"I... I will." Aaliyah replied as she wiped her tears.

"We'll take care of her while you're away, Seishin." Alicia said.

"Thanks, Alicia." Seishin said as he gave her a kiss on her lips before they left the building. As they ran to the nearest tree, Seishin's Inner Hollow immediately stopped him when he called his name.

"Seishin, I was over at Rad while you and the girls were talking and as I was there, I did see Maia, but I saw another person. She looked like some kind of Shrine Maiden with a crown, and her group of maidens are with her as well."

"Wait, Maia and Kaguya are there in Rad?!" Seishin cried which immediately caught not only Yoruichi and Chloe, but Aaliyah from in the chapel. The young elf heard what Seishin said and rushed out to catch up to him.

"You must hurry to Rad right away, those two are going to be taken to a district called Ken! It seems Volt is there and he wants Maia and Kaguya right now!" Seishin's hollow continued.

"Got it!" Seishin cried. "We have to get to Rad right n-"

"Seishin!" Aaliyah cried out to him. "I overheard what you said. You also must save Kaguya as well. She's a skilled exorcist as well as using Nature Energy to restore or strengthen other people's energy. Seeing that to his advantage, Volt and his men invaded her domain and broke her, seal and virginity using dark orcs.

"That's not all, Seishin. Let me possess you so I can tell what else I saw to Aaliyah." Seishin's hollow asked.

"Very well, relay the news." Seishin replied before he closed his eyes and his Inner Hollow possessed him as one of his eyes hollowfied.

"Thank you, Seishin..." Seishin's Hollow said before he turned to Aaliyah. "Aaliyah, I also saw another Princess over there as well. She was about Kaguya's height, has orange ringlet hair and wore a micro bikini under her green cloak."

"That's Ruu-Ruu! You're saying Ruu-Ruu's there?!" Aaliyah gasped which Seishin's Hollow nodded.

"So it seems we have three knights to save; in one town." Yoruichi said. "Seishin, you are the one that came to the world, so you are kinda the de-facto leader. What should we do?"

"Same way as we did the last time, travel to Rad, stop the enemies and save the girls." Seishin said.

"It's also a good time I caught you." Aaliyah said getting their attention. "I was able to summon a few people from your timeline as well. You might know them pretty well.

"A few? Who coul-" Just then, Seishin sensed a couple familiar spiritual pressures and turned to the front door as it slowly opened.

When it did, he was surprised to see those familiar faces. One was a blue eyed woman with full lips and a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. Her blonde wavy hair stopped short of her shoulders and curled near her chin and the left side of her face. The BIG giveaways were her large breasts the size of watermelons, her thin gold necklace tucked between her cleavage. She wore her signature shihakushō with a long pink scarf over her shoulders and her lieutenant's armband worn on her uniform's sash as well as a split that ran along her right leg.

The other one was a short young woman; almost to Seishin's height with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She was petite after a couple months, she grew to be well-endowed, nearly rivaling Yoruichi. Her shihakushō was short but below her waist and halfway down her thighs. She also wore a white band around her curvy waist and wore her knee high white socks. On her Zanpakutō, she has two small toys on the pommel: a small lion and a small red dragon.

The third one was a short petite young woman with light skin, purple eyes and raven-black hair, formed into a bob cut with several strands hanging between her eyes. She wore her usual shinigami uniform with a fingerless white tekkō, which extend above her elbows. She wears her Division Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm.

The fourth one was a young girl with shoulder-length pink hair; two strands on the sides of her face stretched down to where her chin is, a crossbone hairpin on her top left side of her head, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She work the normal Shinigami uniform with her haori identical to her partner. The difference was that he remembered her as a very small young girl, but now she blossomed into a young adult with a endowed bust and curvy rear. Her zanpaktou was well snug on her left hip.

Lastly, a fairly tall, muscular lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. The distinguishing feature that Seishin recognized him the most was his spiky orange hair. Ichigo wears his standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales, and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. He currently has his zanpaktou on his back.

"Wow, Seishin! You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." The blonde haired one said

"It's great to see you again, Sei-kun." The green haired one said.

"Seishin, hi!" The pink haired one cheerfully cried.

"Hello again, Seishin." The petite shinigami greeted with the tall male greeting him with a wave.

"N-No way! Rukia, Rangiku, and Ichigo?! Even Nozomi and… YACHIRU?!" Seishin cried

Rangiku was surprised that Seishin's face was turning blue from her death hug, so she released him before he passed out.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see you again!" Rangiku said as she giggled.

"Same old Rangiku..." Nozomi said as she sighed.

"As for you, Nozomi... you have grown." Seishin said without sounding like a pervert.

"I'll let that slide, but thank you for the compliment, Seishin." Nozomi said as she calmly chuckled as she lightly punched his side.

"Sei-kun!" Yachiru cried as she ran towards him and tackles him into the ground smothering him in her hug.

"Y-Yachiru! You have grown. ...in more ways." Seishin said as he felt her ample assets smothering his face.

"Hehe, Kisuke gave me a special ability that lets me turn from my cute child-like form to this busty adult form!" Yachiru giggled as she continued pressing her chest into his face. "Now I can tease you like this, the same way Yoruichi does to you and Ichi!"

"Hey leave me out of this!" Ichigo said as he sighed while wearing his signature scowl when he helped free Seishin from Yachiru's suffocating hug. "Ah geez… It's good to see you again, Seishin."

"Same to you Ichigo, Rukia." Seishin, Rukia and Ichigo shared a calm smile before greeting each other with their fist-bump.

"You as well." Rukia answered. "Care to tell us all what's going on? ...and who's the elf?"

"Yes, but we have to go. " Seishin said as he, Yoruichi and Chloe lead the others until they stood under a large tree. "I'll tell you all on the way.

"Umm, what are you about to do?" Rangiku asked him as she watched Seishin's eyes hollowfied.

"Shadow Travel." Seishin said as and the others grabbed their hands before the eight sank into the tree's shadow and into the Shadow Realm.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo said as he was shocked at where he and the others are at. "Seishin what is this place?"

"This is the Shadow Realm and the ability I used to get us in here is Shadow Travel." Seishin answered. "My Inner Hollow was teaching me how to do this for the past three months. It only works when I am near a shadow and when I summon my hollow mask."

"Don't worry, you won't sink in this realm." Yoruichi said as she calmly smirked. Ichigo and the others let go of their hands and were amazed that they weren't sinking. They then followed Seishin, Yoruichi and Chloe. Along the way, Seishin introduced the newcomers to Chloe and explained the story Aaliyah told him, so they can be up to speed with Selenus.

"So Eostia is under a tyrannical ruler who is leader of a mercenary group called… Kuroinu?" Nozomi asked him.

"...and a group of princesses band together to stop this threat, only for Volt to turn them into slaves?" Rangiku said

"Correct." Yoruichi answered. "That tyrannical ruler is Volt. Several centuries ago, a war happened between humans and Dark Elves led by Olga Discordia, queen of the Dark Elves who Chloe serves under."

"Yes, Kuroinu did help in the war... but even we, elves had been double crossed by him." Chloe said as she clenched her fists. "He and those dogs violated me, then my queen…"

"...and then he did the same to the princesses as well as the High Elf, Celestine." Rukia chimed in. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened."

"But thanks to Seishin-sama's arrival, we now have one chance to get our land back." Chloe continued as she flew next to her master and clinged to his arm, smiling.

"SEISHIN-SAMA?!" Ichigo gasped and Rukia was stunned. Nozomi was rather surprised that Seishin could do something like this, while Rangiku grew impressed. Yachiru remained oblivious as she flew around like she's a superhero.

"I never knew you were that type of guy, Seishin." Rangiku said.

"It wasn't intentional; I had to save them. I don't want Chloe, Olga or anyone else be sex slaves to Volt or some leech that only cares for using women as toys or tools." Seishin said as he turned to Rangiku.

"I can see why Aaliyah summoned you here." Ichigo said. "Ah geez… Why in the hell would there be men either stupid like my dad, or weird like Captain Kurotsuchi."

It wasn't long until Seishin and the others arrive to Rad. The eight of them held close to each other before they all seeped out of the shadows and stayed inside an old abandoned barn. They looked around seeing that it's still in stable condition. Seishin's hollow shifted from his human vessel's shadow and gave a quick patrol of the District of Rad before returning back into his inner world.

" _Seishin, I see some of the guards with Kaguya, her maidens, and Ruu-Ruu. There are ten guards with each cage but there are twenty of the guards with Meia. however they just took her into an abandoned room."_ Seishin's Hollow reported. " _Something tells me they're about to; and I quote, 'Have Fun' with her."_

" _I see, where are they from here?"_ Seishin asked.

" _I'll share the intel with Ichigo and the others."_ Seishin's Hollow immediately formed shadow hands out of Seishin's shadow and planted them on each of their heads and gave them the intel of where Kaguya, Meia and Ruu-Ruu are at.

"Alright." Seishin opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo and the others. "We have this one chance to save these girls. Doing this will cripple Kuroinu's control on the Princesses. Ichigo, you and Rukia will go and save Kaguya.

"Got it." Rukia answered

"You can count on us." Ichigo nodded.

"Yoruichi, you and Chloe will go and save Ruu-Ruu." Seishin continued as the two dark skinned ladies agreed. "Rangiku, you and Nozomi can handle freeing Kaguya's maidens."

"What about me?!" Yachiru whined.

"Easy, you'll be with me." Seishin replied. "We'll go and get Meia. I would like to see your zanpakrou's power once more."

"Yay, I'm gonna be with Seishin!" Yachiru cheered as she tackle-hugged Seishin to the ground.

"Yachiru! ...can't ...breathe!" Seishin tries to speak despite Yachiru suffocating her with her endowed assets.

Shortly after Seishin giving the orders to the others, they opened the barn doors and looked to see if the coast is clear. Seishin then summoned his Hollow Mask and donned his cloak, turning changing his outfit's appearance like last time.

"Seishin, why did you summon your mask?" Nozomi asked him.

"Volt doesn't know my true identity." Seishin answered. "I had worn my mask when I saved Chloe and Olga, Alicia and Prim."

"I see." Rangiku giggled and smirked. "So you are like a masked superhero in this world, huh?"

"Hehe, something like that." Seishin replied. "Anyway, now that you know where they are, my Inner Hollow will let me know when you all did your part. Ready, now scatter!"

After Seishin gave the order, everyone, immediately used flashstep. Yoruichi and Chloe then held hands before using flashstep as well.

 **(In the Center of Rad; not far from the barn.)**

"Man, I am feeling bored." One grunt said.

"We can always bang these girls." Another grunt said. "We are on break after all. Afterwards we can give these girls to Lord Volt."

Just then, one grunt felt a hard knock on the back of his neck. As the one man fell, they were shocked to see Ichigo opposing them all. They grabbed their swords, ready to fight him. Ichigo sighed as he watched them charge at him. The orange haired teen evaded the first man's strike before he punched him down, knocking him out. The remaining eight all charged at him at the same time until Rukia appeared.

"Hmph… Hakufuku." As Rukia said the spell's name, the men stopped as they saw purple cherry blossoms falling. The second they saw it, their vision's grew blurry and before they knew it, they were out cold.

"Rukia, how did you learn that move?" Ichigo asked her.

"There are some spells that even you don't know I can do." Rukia chuckled with her arms crossed. "I know some people. Anyway, let's get the girls out."

"Wow, nice going you guys!" Rangiku said as she, Nozomi, Chloe and Yoruichi approached them after they knocked down all of the grunts.

"W-who are you guys?" One of Kaguya's maidens asked them. "Are you here to take us away?"

"Take it easy… We are friends of High Elf Celestine and her apprentice Aaliyah." Yoruichi said. "We're here to help."

"Aaliyah?" The black haired girl dressed in a shrine maiden outfit and panties made from a wrap said as she looked up. Her garnet eyes looked at Yoruichi, Ichigo, Chloe and the others despite her vision being blurry from being molested by Volt and his men for the past month. "I-Is she safe?"

"You must be Kaguya, the Shrine Maiden right?" Rangiku asked her which she weakly nodded. "Don't worry, Aaliyah's safe."

"Who are you guys?" The orange haired Ringlet asked them. She was a tall but ample woman wearing a green cloak tied together with red string, a silver metal collar, a light brown bikini top concealing her ample assets and a gold and crimson plate hiding her shaven lower entrance. She was on her knees when she got the others attention.

"We'll give you a proper introduction later." Ichigo said as he looked away blushing innocently. You and the girls stand back. Nozomi, Rukia, Chloe do your thing."

As Kaguya, her shrine maidens, and Ruu-Ruu all stood back as the girls stood in front of the gated carts. Rukia, Nozomi, and Chloe all raised their right hand out in front of them while holding said arm with their left.

"Now!" Rukia cried.

"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" The three girls cried out as they fired their orbs of crimson red energy the size of a basketball. The three orbs hit the gated carts making a hole large enough for them to escape. The maidens all ran for Kaguya who passed out from fatigue and helped her up.

"Is she okay?" Nozomi asked them.

"Yes, she's just tired." One of the maidens answered. "Volt and his men's been using us as their sex slaves for the past month. Kaguya endured it for half the time until they were able to break her."

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Rukia said. "Come with us, quickly."

"Right." The girls replied as they followed Rukia, Ichigo and the others. Chloe broke from the group and went to find Seishin.

"Chloe, where you're going?! Come back!" Rukia cried.

"Not without Seishin-sama!" Chloe cried back.

"Tsh" Yoruichi scowled. "Go on ahead. I'll help Chloe find Seishin."

As Yoruichi and Chloe ran to find Seishin and Yachiru, Rukia and the others ran to the barn before any additional reinforcements come.

Elsewhere, Seishin and Yachiru ran inside the building his Inner Hollow said they were.

"Yachiru, take my hand." Seishin said which she happily did before Seishin uses his Shadow Travel. The two flew through the shadows up to the main room where all of the men stripped Maia of her clothes. Yachiru gasped at the lewd looks the men made as they gazed at Maia's naked body.

"I know, Yachiru… it's a horrid sight to see." Seishin said. "I'll use the shadows to drag Meia in and you do your thing and take care of those guys."

"Anything for you, Sei-kun!" Yachiru happily said before she kisses his lips. The young man blushed a light pink after Yachiru pulled her lips back from his before she drew her zanpaktou out. "Hehe, come on out, Sanpo Kenjū!

Just as Yachiru called out her zanpaktou, two large physical shadows appeared behind the pink-haired shinigami.

At the same time, all twenty of the mercenaries had dropped their pants and stroked their cocks. Lewd grins were plastered on their faces as they were about to feast on the red-haired female. Just as they were about to have their way with Meia, her shadow stretched out until it was as big as the rug she was on.

"Sorry boys, but your playtime won't be with her." Seishin chuckled through his mask.

"It's you! That masked man Volt encountered!" One grunt gasped. "That means-!"

"Kaguya and her Maidens as well as Ruu-Ruu are now in my hands." Seishin said. "But don't worry, I'll leave you a parting gift for you to play with."

Seishin grabbed her clothes and wrapped his arms around Meia before he and Meia sank into the shadows. Once he reappeared with Meia beside Yachiru, he nodded to her as she makes her move. Two roars were made as two creatures sprouted out of the shadows. It wears a black cloak and has a large bone running through its head vertically, wielding a long dagger-like blade that has another blade protruding at the top edge. The other creature is plump and covered in fur, leaving its eyes only partially visible, wielding a cleaver. The men screamed in terror before the two creatures went with their merciless assault. Seishin and Yachiru watched as her zanpaktou killed all twenty of the guards leaving the room splattered in blood. The two creatures returned into the shadow realm and appeared next to Seishin who calmly smiled.

"It's been a long time, huh ...Lumpy and Boney?" Seishin removed his mask and smiled at the two creatures. They calmly growled and knelt down before him. The young man chuckled as he approached them and petted the two creatures; Lumpy fur was soft and slick when he petted it on its head. Seishin then petted Boney's hair on its head, earning a calm purr from the two creatures before they returned to Yachiru's zanpaktou.

"Awww, they still like you!" Yachiru giggled until she noticed Yoruichi and Chloe approaching their location. "I see Yoru and Chlo!"

"Yoruichi and Chloe?" Seishin questioned when he saw them nearing their location. "Well, we better go an-"

Just then, Seishin spotted ten more of Kuroinu's men chasing someone. The only thing that caught his eye were dark elf ears.

"Sei-kun?" Yachiru asked the red haired man.

"Yachiru, once I get you to Yoruichi and Chloe, stay with them." Seishin said.

"Why?" Yachiru asked him with concern.

"I spy with my hollowfied eye, another dark elf in distress and some men who will soon die." Seishin replied. Yachiru saw the seriousness in his eyes, the same seriousness he had the last time when he and Kenpachi fought. Yachiru grinned and happily nodded.

"Yes, sir!" Yachiru replied.

As Yoruichi and Chloe were near the building Meia was in, Seishin got Yachiru out of the Shadow Realm with Meia in her hands

"Yachiru?" Yoruichi gasped when she saw her approaching them. "...and you got Maia! Excellent!"

"Where's Seishin-sama?" Chloe asked her.

"He's currently doing something else." Yachiru replied. "He said that he found more of those bad men chasing another dark elf."

"Another elf?!" The two girls said at the same time.

In the center of town, another cloaked woman was running from Kuroinu's grunts. She ran as fast as her legs could be until she ran into an alley. She grew exhausted from the running and fell in the dirt. The very men appeared before her with lewd grins plastered on their faces. One of them reached for the cloak she was wearing to reveal who she was. A dark elf with amber eyes, white waist-length hair with strands of purple at the bottom and red ribbons wrapped around the frontal strands of her hair. She wore a black leaf-like choker around her neck, burgundy nipple covers that did little to cover her large breasts and a garter belt that stretched below her breasts downward; though it did little to hide her curvy hips. She also wore one thigh high heel on her right and a matching ankle length heel on her left.

She gasped at the grunts slowly approaching her; she shut her eyes tightly fearing the inevitable until Seishin in his Hollow Mask jumped out of the wall's shadow and stood before the elf, glaring at the men.

"It's you!" The grunt gasped. "The masked man who opposed Volt that day! He killed more than three dozen of our men!"

"We have to fall back!" Another grunt cried as they were about to run off.

"Those that look at women as just objects shall be punished." Seishin said before he used flashstep and mercilessly beat them down until they couldn't move then approached the young elf who was frightened by his appearance. Seeing her afraid made him feel bad, so he deactivated his hollow mask and knelt down.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Seishin asked her as he held out his hand. The elf was nervous at first, but she sees that he's not like those men from Kuroinu, so she kindly took his hand as he helped her up.

"Thank you for saving me…" The young elf said. "My name is Evelyn Celebrian."

"I'm glad you're safe, Evelyn." Seishin smiled calmly. "My name is Seishin Samayou."

"Seishin… Samayou…" Evelyn looked at him for a minute before she smiled and hugged him, earning a dark red blush from him. "My master…"

"M-Master?" He asked.

"Yes… and now that you saved me, I want to repay you. by serving you for the rest of my life." Evelyn replied as she got on her knees, bowing before him. "Please take me, I promise I'll serve you well.."

Seishin pondered over what she said as he looked at her as she looked up at him with a smile on her face. He couldn't say no to an offer like that on look away from a beautiful woman like her. To top it off, either Volt or his grunts may be on the way soon. Seishin has made his decision.

"I couldn't say no to someone like you; plus you'll be safe from Kuroinu." Seishin said as he held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Evelyn."

"Thank you, my master!" Evelyn replied as she hugged him tightly before the two ran off. Shortly after, Yoruichi, Rukia, Chloe, Rangiku, Ichigo, Nozomi and Yachiru arrived into the barn with Meia, Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya and her maidens.

"Alright, we have to get back to the chapel." Rukia said. "Where's Seishin?"

"He should be back by now." Yoruichi said until she and the others turned to see Seishin with Evelyn.

"Sorry we're late." Seishin said.

"Seishin, who is she?" Nozomi asked him.

"Sorry about that. Everyone, this is Evelyn." Seishin replied "She's a dark elf, like Chloe.

"A dark elf?" Chloe question as she approached Seishin and looked at the young elf.

"Chloe?" Evelyn called her

"No way… Evie?!" Chloe gasped as the two hugged each other.

"You know her, Chloe?" Seishin asked.

"She was one of my closest friends before the war." Chloe replied before turning to her Elf friend. "I thought she was lost in the war."

"I thought you were, too." Evelyn replied as well.

"While I do love the lovely reunion, we need to get out of here before more of those lewd men come here."

"Right! Everyone, grab hold of each other." Seishin replied before his inner hollow contacted him.

" _Seishin, glad I made it to you in time."_ He said.

"Hollow, what's up?" Seishin asked.

" _While you were saving them, I did a little patrolling and encountered someone."_

"Who did you find?" Seishin wondered.

" _Have Kaguya explain what happened, and you'll have your answer."_ Hollow replied before ending his communication. Just then, he heard hard knocking from outside the barn doors.

"Damn… Everyone, get ready to jump!" Seishin said before he summoned his hollow mask. Just then, the barn doors were knocked down and Volt and more of his men appeared. He was shocked to see Maia, Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya and her maidens in his possession.

"Not this time! After them!" Volt cried as he ordered his men to capture them.

"Jump now!" Seishin cried as he and the others jumped forward and slipped into the closest biggest shadow they could go, seconds before Volt's men tried to catch them. Volt grew enraged at how the masked man slipped through his fingers so easily.

"First the elves, then Alicia and Prim, now he has Maia, Kaguya and Ruu-Ruu!" Volt screamed in rage as he drew his longsword and sliced the support beams of the empty barn before he and his men left.

"Find out where they are at!" Volt ordered his men who grew nervous at their leader getting even angrier. "I'm going to be away for a little while. Have more guards on the remaining princesses! If anyone fails to capture that man or any of his members when I return, I will personally kill you!"

Volt and Kin got on their horses and rode out of the district, muttering and swearing under his breath. One of his remaining commanders watched as Volt leaves before turning to his followers. He was a seven foot tall, bald-headed muscular man with a patched stitched to his right eye. He glared at them with his cold ice blue eye and a grimacing scowl on his face

"You heard the man! Go to the remaining castles and protect his slaves." The commanding lieutenant cried which they all scrambled about and ran. "If anyone fails at their job, I'll kill them myself!"

The bald man growled as he looked at the destroyed cages and the blood splattered windows at the empty house down the road.

" _I'll find that masked man… if it's the last thing I'll do."_ The man thought. " _...and when I do. I'll rip his mask off, expose him to the town and then I'll give him a slow and painful death in front of the girls he had stolen from us."_

A few hours had passed since Seishin and the others had left for Rad. Olga was out in the backyard meditating with her staff on her legs. As a slight breeze passed by, she then heard distorted rumbling from the trees in front of her. As she opened her eyes, she saw Seishin and the others coming out of the shadows. Seishin immediately dehollowfied, seconds after he got everyone else out of the shadows. The young man panted hard as he tries to catch his breath while Olga ran to help him up.

"Are you alright, Seishin-sama?" Olga asked him.

"Don't worry about me, Olga. We got Kaguya, her shrine maidens, Ruu-Ruu, and Meia." Seishin replied. "Get Aaliyah, Alicia and Prim and help the girls into the bathing chamber."

"We'll help too." Rukia said as she, Rangiku, Nozomi, Yoruichi, Chloe and Yachiru all helped follow Olga into the chapel.

"It seems you're not fully used to maintaining your stamina while Shadow Traveling, huh?" Ichigo asked him as he approached him.

"Pretty much, Ichigo. Still if you and Zangetsu; well, the hollow in you, want to learn to do this skill, we can teach you."

"Thanks but I'll pass." Ichigo said as he took Seishin's right arm over his shoulder. "Come on, we better get you inside.

"Alright." Seishin replied and just as Ichigo was going to say another thing. "...and yes, I'll have you, Rangiku, Nozomi and Yachiru be introduced to the others."

An hour had passed as Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya with her shrine maidens, and Meia were being cleaned and restored to before Volt broke them in. But just then, something about Meia caught Aaliyah's attention. She had even tried to used her abilities to restore Meia herself but nothing happened. Seeing that she needs help, she used her magic to dress her before she immediately ran to find Seishin.

"Seishin!" Aaliyah cried out which got his attention. "We got a problem!"

"What's up?" Seishin wondered.

"It's Maia, I got her fully restored but it seems she's not mentally recovered." Aaliyah answered. "I tried healing her with my spells but nothing happened."

" _We better look into this."_ Seishin's hollow said.

" _Right."_ Seishin replied as he followed Aaliyah into the bathing room. Chloe and Olga, Alicia and Prim, as well as Yoruichi and the others all followed them into the room, only to see Maia in her clothes. Seishin knelt down beside her and looked to see her in comatose.

"You are right about her being not mentally recovered." Seishin said. "It's like you said, Maia was violated both virginally and mentally. I guess I have no other choice..."

Seishin sighed as he took his top half of his Shihakushō off and he placed his hand over Maia's face; his mind reflecting on the time Head Captain Yamamoto told him the story that his grandfather saved him, the other captains and the other fallen shinigami using that very move ...and died with a smile on his face. Ichigo and the others were surprised that Seishin's going to be using _that_ move.

"Seishin, are you going to use _that?"_ Yoruichi asked him with concern,

"Seishin, it's too risky! You'll die doing this." Rukia warned him.

"I have to… I can't leave Maia like this." Seishin said as blood red stripes appeared on his body, looping over each other at the same time, marking him in a tribal fashion stretching out until they're all connected to two rings on his body: His chest and his back, around where his heart is at. Seishin closed his eyes as blood red eyeshadow appeared on the outer edges of his eyes as well as a small diamond shape mark appeared on his forehead.

"Seishin what are you going to do?" Aaliyah asked him. "What are these markings on your body?"

"Since your spells won't break her out of this, I am going to use the one spell I said to you and the girls when I told you my life's story." Seishin said. "My Grandfather had used this move to revive the fallen soul reapers in a war. The Ultimate Philosopher's Stone... Yoruichi and the others know what I mean."

"Seishin…" Alicia grew worried for both him attempting to save Maia, and Maia herself; stuck in comatose.

"Wish me luck…" Seishin closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before opening his eyes looking down at Meia with ambition. "Now, Sabatiel!"

Everyone watched as the marks on Seishin's body glowed red as Sabatiel is now in effect. At the same time, he felt the pain of the ability gripping around his heart, but he mustered up as much strength to fight it through.

He then closed his eyes as time slowed down to a stop, freezing everyone and everything around him before he transferred his subconscious into Meia's subconsciousness. When he got there, he saw that he's standing on a battlefield. In front of him was full of dead bodies, dropped weapons and in the center of it all was a town with a dark castle in the center. As he saw the castle, Seishin's inner hollow appeared beside him in his full physical appearance.

" _So this is Maia's subconsciousness, huh?"_ Seishin's Hollow asked. " _You've used Sabatiel, didn't you?"_

"Yeah… to both questions." Seishin replied; hiding the regret of using the ability. "I bet this is the same battle scarred field that Meia had encountered Volt for the first time, according to what Aaliyah told me."

" _It's sickening for a man like Volt; turning women into sex slaves by having him, his men and many orcs or minotaurs rape them!"_ Seishin's Hollow growled as he tightened his fists. " _Seishin, let's go save that Mercenary!"_

"Lets!" Seishin replied as he and his Inner Hollow both ran through the battlefield with their zanpaktous in hand.

"Erupt, Reddonouva!" Both Seishin and his hollow with their respective swords were enveloped in flames. A second later, Seishin appeared carrying their flame colored cleaver blade of a zanpaktou with his Hollow Mask and cloak on, while his Hollow appeared with a hollowfied variant of his zanpaktou.

The two ran through the empty streets until Seishin stopped as he sensed a familiar presence. Seishin's Inner Hollow stopped as he saw Seishin looking around.

" _Hey, come on! The castle is near by!"_ Seishin's Hollow cried.

"I sense someone nearby. Follow me." Seishin said as he and his Hollow jumped into the nearest shadow and used Shadow Travel. The two flew through the Shadow Realm until they saw a girl, hiding in the alleys. He motioned his Hollow to follow him up towards the location. The two then sprouted out of the large shadow behind the red haired girl. She turned and screamed in shock when she saw them behind her.

"Stay away from me!" The red haired girl cried. "Volt! Volt!"

"Wait, we won't hurt you!" Seishin said as he immediately dehollowfied. "You're Maia, right?"

"H-How did you know my name?" The now named Maia asked while holding her sword out, defending herself.

"My name is Seishin. Seishin Samayou." He introduced. "I'm a Soul Reaper. Me and my Inner Hollow here are here to rescue you."

"You're here to rescue me?" Maia asked. "Why would some men in pajamas save someone like me?"

" _Maia, Volt's not the type of man that's interested in romance."_ Seishin's Hollow said while they ignored the insult to their uniforms. " _He succeeded in declaring a nation-wide sex service law and turning all the women, including you into mindless sex slaves that plays one role: servicing men."_

"Really, Volt doing something like declaring a sex service law for the nation?" Meia laughed at them for a second, though Seishin and his Hollow weren't laughing. As she saw the red haired man and his hollow look-a-like remained unmoved, both her smile and her laugh had faded. "Wait; you're serious?"

"Hollow, did you record what Aaliyah had explained to us when we first got here?" Seishin asked.

" _I already had."_ Seishin's Hollow said as he held out his hands forming a black ball of energy, shaping into a screen and projected everything that Aaliyah had told Seishin and his Hollow. Meia took it lightly at first until she saw everything Volt had done. She even had seen him and his band of mercenaries violating all the women, even Meia herself. She saw hoe Volt succeeded with the Sex Service law and turned Selenus into a Nation of Service, or what Volt calls… _Cuntry._

Seishin's Hollow finished playing the projection and the ball of energy diminished. The two then looked at Meia who was speechless at what had happened.

"This is the truth, Maia." Seishin said to her.

"No… I don't believe you! You're lying!" Meia said as she fled away from Seishin and his Hollow. The Hollow was planning to stop her, but Seishin stopped him.

" _Why are you stopping me?"_ Seishin's Hollow asked. " _We have to save Maia!"_

"...and we will, but we'll follow her from the shadows." Seishin said. "Maia will soon see the truth from Volt himself and we'll make it happen. Come on, follow me." Seishin said as he sank into the shadows and used Shadow Travel. Seishin's Hollow figured out what Seishin means and then followed his Shinigami half.

A short moment later; Meia ran into the castle, looking for Volt. She ran through the hallways until she found him in front of the Great Hall entrance.

"Volt, I need to ask you something?" Meia said.

"What is that you need to ask?" Volt asked Maia.

"I was wondering what you would do when this war is over?" She asked. Unknownst to Meia and Volt, Seishin and his Inner Hollow arrived to the same hall they're in. The two looked down at them from the shadows lingering in the ceiling. Seeing this as an opportunity, the two nodded as they have Meia see the truth through Volt's Mind.

"What I would do, you ask?" Volt questioned with a calm smirk. "I would give this nation the peace it wants. I would govern a new law giving us and the citizens of Eostia the peace they needed."

As Volt continued to tell Maia, a screen made of black energy sprouted out of Volt's shadow, connected to his mind using Seishin's reiatsu. The projection silently began playing as Volt continued, showing her his true nature and true intentions. Maia gasped as Volt's true secrets were unfolded. Volt turned to see the screen playing with a shocked look on his face before the screen dissolved into thin air.

"Volt, is this true?" Meia asked him with worry on her face as Volt remained silent. "Is it true that this ' _New Law'_ would mean turning us women into slaves for men to please them to their every whim?"

Volt remained quiet as Meia continued asking him. "Looks like my secret's out… Oh well…" were the words Volt had thought in his mind as his scowl turned into a wry smile. Meia scoffed as she ran past him and ran into the Great Hall. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw his band of Mercenaries in the room, circling around and watching a live performance. Faint moans from a woman being violated to no end were heard. She pushed through the men until she froze when she saw who those mercenaries were violating. She was shocked that the woman they're plowing their musky man-meat was Meia herself; three years older.

"Is that… me?" Meia gasped.

"So you finally found out my true secrets." Volt said as he walked into the Great Hall. "Like what you see, my dear? This is just the beginning."

"Beginning of what?" Meia asked.

"A new nation." Volt answered. "A Nation of Service, where the men can mount any woman whenever they want. Once Eostia's conquered, I will stretch my declaration all across the world. I call it, Project ' _Cunt-inental.'_ "

"I won't let you get away with this!" Meia growled as she gripped her sword, preparing to fight Volt.

"Stupid girl, what makes you think the likes of you would stop my plans?" Volt laughed as he and his men surrounded both her and her future self.

"I'll do what I can to stop you." Meia said as she stood her ground while watching all of them drawing closer to them.

"How can you stop my plans, yet alone stop me?" Volt wore a smug smirk.

"She won't be alone, you pathetic bastard!" A familiar voice echoed the main hall until they all saw someone coming out of Meia's shadow. The same redhead mercenary turned to see Seishin in his Hollow Mask emerging behind her with his zanpaktou in hand.

"...and who might you be? Her guardian angel?" Volt rhetorically asked which he and his men followed with a group laugh.

"Hmph, actually yes. I am her Guardian Angel." Seishin replied with a rhetorical answer which made Volt growl.

"A smart-ass, huh?" Volt glared before he snapped his fingers, making his men attack him.

"Meia! Duck, now!" Seishin cried as Meia did what he said before he did a 360 degree Sen Taiyou, incinerating everyone except Volt.

"Whoa! You're really good!" Meia said.

"You bastard!" Volt yelled. "You dare get in the way of stopping my plans?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Seishin rhetorically asked as he glared at him with a cold stare. "Besides, you're gonna die with a blade through your chest."

"Oh yeah? I don't see a blade through my ch-" Volt froze as what Seishin had predicted, happened. A blade appeared through his chest.

"You do now.." Seishin said. Volt turned to see the person responsible for this: Seishin's Hollow with his Hollow Mask and opposite colored cloak. As Volt shifted his eyes back at the masked man, he tries to raise his hand, reaching out to him until his body fell limp and his body disintegrated into nothing but air. A short while later, Seishin along with his Hollow holding Maia's older self and younger Maia all walked out of the now empty castle. With each inch, Maia's mind began restoring to normal.

" _That was fun while it lasted."_ Seishin's Hollow said as he returned his zanpaktou back into his sheath.

"Yeah, nicely done, Hollow." Seishin replied as he walked over to Younger Maia. "You alright?"

"I don't know..." Maia replied as she sadly sighed after what had happened. "I can't believe that Volt had succeeded with declaring that nation-wide Sex Law. You were right. I should had believed you when you first explained it to me."

"It's not your fault." Seishin said. "It's hard to believe someone would do something bad like that, when you're in love."

"So… what happened to Celestine, Aaliyah, and the others?" Maia asked.

"Volt turned the girls into sex slaves." Seishin replied. "Only Aaliyah did escape Volt's grasp. Since the time she summoned me to this world, I was able to save Chloe, Olga, Alicia and Prim, and now I just rescued Kaguya and her maidens, Ruu-Ruu and you."

"I… I don't know what to say… I don't know what to do." Maia looked down for a brief minute with her fists clenched and tears running down her face. Mixed emotions were swirling in her mind; rage, sadness, and now loneliness. Seishin looked at her with a concerned look; his inner hollow turned to him and nodded. Seeing that he doesn't want to see her alone, he walked up and embraced her in a hug. His arms wrapped around her waist, surprising the potential mercenary. Maia's eyes; both her younger self and her older self, were widened as Seishin of all males, including the Mercenaries of Kuroinu, sharing sympathy for a lone ex-mercenary.

"I'm sorry that you're feeling this way, Maia." Seishin said. "It's like I said before, you won't be alone… From now on, I'll be your Guardian Angel."

"S-Seishin…" Maia said as she looked at the young man, smiling at her. It wasn't long until Maia's older self called out to her younger self as she held out her hand

"I believe… he will deliver us… a new hope." Maia's older self said while Seishin's Hollow was restoring her stamina using his spirit energy. "It's time… we go with him.

"Are you sure?" Younger Maia asked and her older self replied with a nod before her younger self grabbed her older self's hand. A bright light enveloped the two as they merged and became the current Maia that Seishin saved.

"So Maia… what do you say?" Seishin asked as he looked at her with his left hand on his hip and his hollow smiled while crossing his arms.

"I say... sign me up, Seishin-dono." A knowing smirk was worn on Maia's face. "...and thank you, for saving me. I'll be honored to serve you ...with my life and save our home."

Seishin and his Inner Hollow calmly smiled as they held out his hand, motioning Maia to take his hand. Maia calmly chuckled as she took his hand before a bright light enveloped the two.

Back in the Chapel, everything began moving back to normal as Seishin's Sabatiel was deactivated. Maia slowly opened her eyes, freeing her from her coma and Seishin opened her eyes soon after. Yoruichi immediately helped Seishin back on his feet.

"Seishin, are you okay?" Yoruichi asked him.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm…" Seishin suddenly felt the aftereffect of using Sabatiel. The young man fell to his knees as he coughed up a puddle of blood the size of his hand.

"Seishin!" Ichigo cried as he, Rukia, Rangiku, Nozomi, Yachiru, Aaliyah and the women Seishin saved from Volt had ran to him, only to see him cringe in pain from his aftereffect from Sabatiel. Maia was last to help him.

"Seishin-dono!" Maia cried as she, Chloe, Kaguya, Evelyn and Ruu-Ruu watched him.

"Seishin-sama!" Evelyn cried.

"Ma...ia…" Seishin weakly said as his vision grew blurry. "I'm glad… you're safe…"

Seishin grinned and chuckled before his vision blacked out before passing out from the pain. Maia, Evelyn, everyone all tried to wake him up but to no avail. The young red haired shinigami was breathing slowly; he remained unconscious, motionless, but alive still.

Elsewhere in the district of Rad; in the dead of night, multiple men from Kuroinu were laying on the ground; lifeless on the blood stained ground. Multiple cuts and stab wounds were left in every dead man. In the center of the area was a tall but beautiful warrior woman. She was a gorgeously tanned skinned woman; much like Yoruichi, her soft flesh and rich curves were to die for, as they were covering her firm muscles. Her legs were long, her hips were wide, her pink hair was long; reaching down her was slim and her bosom was more than bountiful; they bounced up and down with each confident step she took. That very woman wore a skin tight leather robe that showed off her legs arms, stomach, her underboobs and her groin. Alongside it, she wore black panties that barely covered her lower region, long black gloves with purple outlines and matching thigh high-heeled boots. On her back was a long red cape and in her hand was a longsword; a black hilt with a light orange blade; impaled a pinned man against a wooden wall of a house.

"Where is this man?" She calmly asked as her face showing a serious expression and her golden eyes glaring down at the pinned man, enduring the pain from the sword through his chest, barely hitting any vital spots. In her hands holds a picture of Volt.

"W-What are you, dressed like that?" That one man questioned. "Are you some warrior? ...or a simple whore?"

Frustrated, she pushed her blade deeper inside him. The man screamed as he felt immense pain the sword as the edge was nearing his heart. He tried to endure the pain, but deep down, he grew afraid of her; afraid of dying to her.

"Now tell me again, where is _THIS MAN?"_ The pink haired woman continued to ask him.

"H-He's heading to...Dragundaala." The man answered which the pink haired woman then pulled her sword out. She scowled before turning her sights to the direction her map is showing.

"You… bitch! Do you really think you will stop Lord Volt? Just who the Hell do you think you are?!" The injured man cried out

"To answer your first question, I am… but you won't live to see it." The same man gasped when the pink haired woman answered before he met his unfortunate end when she decapitated his head with a swift cut.

"...and to answer your second question… My name is… Ingrid."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **(Next Chapter: Prelude to a New Arc)**

 **Completed on 3/1/18**

 **I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter. Took me weeks of plotting, enduring Writer's Block at some times, story tweaking, adding new ideas and proofreading for errors. If you had read this chapter, then you have seen what surprises I had added.**

 **1. Yachiru's Voluptuous New Body**

 **You may have heard of a comic from DeviantArt called: Bleach - Happy To Serve You. If you haven't, give it a go. It's made by a cool artist named Gairon. Yachiru's new form came from that story and I had to add Yachiru into the story. Let's just say Yachiru loves hanging out with Seishin to the point that even she winds up wanting to be his mate. Anyway I also added Nozomi from the anime but with a but of with a little change, compliments of Gairon. Unfortunately his colored pictures involving either Nozomi of Yachiru aren't on his page, but luckily I was able to find them through Google; wasn't easy.**

 **2. Evelyn Celebrian**

 **Ever since I had seen _Youkoso! Skebe Elf no Mori he_ , I have enjoyed the two episodes; heck I have downloaded the episodes after seeing them for the first time! LOL One of the elves I am liking a lot is Evelyn Celebrian. She's a dark elf, she's HOT and she has a very voluptuous body to boot! I can't say no to someone with a hot body and such a sweet face to boot, so I _HAD_ to add her into the story. Seishin did save the elf, in a similar way the main character in _Youkoso!_ After saving her, She stays and serves with Seishin. As for her relationship with Chloe, I made it so that both of them knew each other after being ****separated** **from the war those years ago. Don't worry, I'll have her and a couple others in some lemons next chapter.**

 **3. Maia's Inner World and Meeting Both Versions of Her.**

 **I have to give a respectful nod to Bleach, Kuroinu episode 3 and the Teen Titans three part special: The End.**

 **In Kuroinu's 3rd episode, Volt exploited Maia's memories and showed her the time she met Volt when he saved her and eventually developed a crush. As for Bleach, Ichigo and the other Vizoreds such as Shinji, Lisa and Hiyori have Inner Worlds where they fought their Hollow Versions of themselves.** **For that; when Seishin entered Maia's mind, I decided to create her inner world based from her flashback. That's when the idea from Teen Titans's _The End_ came in. In one of those episodes, Robin encountered Raven as a young girl while he and the other Titans(*Sigh* Slade Included) were fighting to defeat Trigon and restore their world to normal. **

**For that, I made it so S** **eishin and his Inner Hollow met with Maia's younger self: The same one from the memories Volt exploited. After he and Seishin met her, they did explain what happened though her younger self didn't believe it until the two exploited Volt's mind the same way he did to Maia. Then after discovering Volt's dark secrets, she ran into the Great Hall and saw her future self being Kuroinu's main source of _"Entertainment."_**

 **After they saved Meia I decided to have both versions of Maia merge themselves into the Maia you all know from the episode.** **(That part; right here, I will also give a nod to 2 Animes: One would be Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki's final episode - Final Confrontations. After Tenchi and the gang saved the universe from Z, Washu, Tsunami and Tokimi helped restore it. Later on, Tenchi encountered a girl who happens to be the female half of Kagato who later merges and became a part of Noike(If you haven't seen ALL of Tenchi Muyo, you better do so. This anime is very good, one of the Best that Funimation had made from the late 90's to early 2000's.)**

 **The other anime that I am sure you haven't heard is called MOUSE - It's a 12-episode series about a man named Sorata Muon; Art Teacher by day and at night, he becomes the Infamous Gentleman Art Thief: MOUSE. He and his beautiful ladies,** **Mei Momozono, Yayoi Kuribayashi and** **Hazuki Kakio work together to get specific items they announce and get away from the Police's clutches. If you haven't seen the show, please give it a go. There are episodes of MOUSE on Youtube. In my book, I give them two thumbs up for humor, comedy, action and adventure and; like most other anime cliche... Fanservice.**

 **4. Everyone's Favorite Tan-Skinned Hell Knight: Ingrid**

 **Yep that's right! Ingrid from _Makai Kishi Ingrid_ has arrived to Selenus and she's on the look for Volt. She and Seishin will soon meet in what will be named later: "The Dragundaala Arc." That's right! In the next two chapters, Seishin will have a new Princess to save, and I don't want to spoil, but there will be a surprise for Seishin that he will never see coming**

 **Anyway, that's pretty much it for now. I hope you all like how this turned out as much as I did. If there are any questions regarding it or any ideas for the upcoming Dragundaala Arc, or about the Lemon filled chapter I will be working on later this week. Until then, thanks for waiting and being patient with me. Until then Taka2012's signing off. Stay Gold, everyone! Later!**


	5. Ch5: Recovery and Planning

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach or Kuroinu. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey, Taka-faithful. Me, again and I am back with the newest chapter for The Shinigami of Selenus. Sorry for the long wait. Writer's Block, a lot of re-editing, and time to unwind were the reasons. Even I am enjoying Destiny 2's expansion: Warmind. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Since last chapter, Seishin's plan for a High-Risk Rescue succeeded. He, Yoruichi and Chloe along with Ichigo, Rukia, Nozomi, Rangiku and Yachiru saved Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya and Maia. Seishin even saved Evelyn from Youkoso! Sukebe Elf no Mori E. He then saved Maia by using Sabatiel, that along costed him pretty well. This chapter is the prologue before the Dragundaala Arc. Has some funny moments, a certain special guest when you see her in the first few paragraphs, and a lot of romance(I also recreated a certain scene from Youkoso, but in a different location).**

 **Oh, and to answer a few things:**

 **-In this chapter onwards, Ichigo's already in a relationship.**

 **-No, I didn't add the Nuns in this chapter because I couldn't think of some names for them, however they are in the Harem as well.**

 **-If you see any part between Chapter 3, 4 and this chapter for Maia's name as "Meia," Those are errors in name. Apologies.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter as much as I do once you read it. As for the Dragundaala Arc, I'll be starting the Arc in June. Thanks again for taking the time to read this part before reading the chapter, and until then... Taka2012's taking flight. Leave me some suggestions and good comments for this chapter and I'll see you around the High Plains of Heaven!**

 _ **The Shinigami of Selenus**_

 **Chapter 5: Recovery and Planning**

It has been two weeks since Seishin and his team saved Maia, Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya and her Maidens as well as Chloe's closest friend Evelyn. Shortly since then, Seishin had used Sabatiel to save Meia in her mind. After Maia came to, she was greeted by Aaliyah and the others before turning to thank Seishin, only to see him on his knee, coughing up blood. Seishin took one last look at Maia, glad that she's well and safe before the young man passed out.

During the two weeks, Yoruichi introduced Ichigo, Nozomi, Rukia, Yachiru and Rangiku to Chloe, Olga, Alicia, Prim, Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya, Maia, Evelyn and Aaliyah. After they all got to explain how they all know Seishin, Evelyn was able to tell Chloe and Olga that there are other Dark Elves that were safely hidden away during the war. Olga and Chloe were relieved that their existence weren't on the brink. Later that same day, Ichigo went to Aaliyah and suggested her to bring over a certain friend of his. He told her that she is a great healer and would be beneficial for them.

The third week came and Seishin was currently sleeping soundly in his bed as the sun shined down through the curtains. Just then, a silhouette of a woman appeared over the sleeping red-haired man. She raised her hands before taking a deep breath.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" She said as a glowing half oval barrier appeared over him. When he came to, he saw that he was in his bed and when he looked up; though his vision's blurry at first, he saw Ichigo next a burnt-orange haired beauty standing over him as she was healing him.

"Mmm… I must be dreaming…" Seishin said weakly. "It feels like I am back in Karakura Town, because I thought I am seeing Orihime, healing me."

"Seishin, you're not dreaming, you're not in Karakura Town, and Orihime is really here." Ichigo said. Seishin was still half tired as his vision began to clear before he closed his eyes once more until he took in Ichigo's words. A second later, his eyes were shot open as he saw Orihime standing next to Ichigo.

"WHAT?! ORIHIM-Ow!" Seishin groaned as he felt some pain inside his body. "What the heck happened to me? It felt like my ribs were crushed by a truck."

"Save your strength, Seishin." Aaliyah said as she appeared next to the orange haired couple. "Ever since you used Sabatiel, you lost a lung in exchange of saving Maia. Luckily Ichigo came to me and suggested to bring Orihime over here. He said that she's an amazing healer and after what I am seeing, I am glad Ichigo suggested her."

"It seems your Inner Hollow had saved you as well." Ichigo added. "Luckily he did help with prolonging your life until Orihime came."

"Well, I'm glad he did…. What you both did… Thanks, Orihime." Seishin said.

" _It's not a problem, kid."_ Seishin's hollow mentally replied with a calm smile worn on his face.

"You're very welcome, Seishin!" Orihime said before two small fairy spirits appeared beside her left ear. One was a female with navy blue hair that wore a pink dress longer than her body with a salmon colored overcoat wore over her head. The other was a blonde male with a topknot He wore a robe that stretched down past his thighs with big sleeves.

"Shun'ō and Ayame?" Orihime gasped. "What are you two doing out?"

"We wanted to see how Mr. Samayou's doing," Ayame said.

"We also want to talk to him as well as his Inner Hollow.." Shun'ō said.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Shun'ō and Ayame." Seishin said as he saw the two fairies smiling down at him.

"You as well, Mr. Samayou." Ayame said.

"I'm glad you're healed up safely, Seishin." Shun'ō added. "It seems you had used that cursed ability… What was it called again?"

"It's Sabatiel." Seishin replied as he began breathing normally. "It's a dangerous ability that us, Samayous were cursed with. It allows us to grant a wish and either save or restore someone, in exchange for a part of us. My ancestors had it, my grandfather had it, and now I have it. Still I am glad that the curse skipped my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ayame said. "We want to do something to help find a loophole against that ability."

"...and we have just the thing…" Shun'ō calmly smiled as he and Ayame held out their small hands. "Seishin, hold out your hand."

Seishin wondered what the two have that could improve Seishin's recovery whenever he plans to use Sabatiel next time. Curious, Seishin held out his hand, reaching out for the two fairies until his middle finger touched their hands. Just then, he felt a soothing pulse of energy coursing through his body.

"What we did was give you and your inner Hollow a sample of our combined healing skill; Sōten Kisshun." Ayame answered his follow-up question. "Your Inner Hollow can heal wounds and other body parts, but he cannot heal your heart or other internal organs. ...at least from what I heard."

"So we gave you a sample of our ability to help restore your organs." Shun'ō said. "I hope you'll find a way to break Sabatiel. We'll be rooting for you, Seishin.

"Ayame, Shun'ō thank you for what you did." Seishin said as his Inner Hollow possessed his left eye.

" _I'm sure we'll put your power to good use."_ Seishin's Inner Hollow said as he and Seishin shared a warm smile.

The two fairies bowed before they returned into Orihime's Shun Shun RIkka. Unaware of the three of them, Yoruichi and the others were leaning against the door to Seishin's room, overhearing what happened. Chloe, Olga and the other Princesses felt worried about his curse.

"Seishin's family has a curse?" Ruu-Ruu was first to question.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, "he told me and Olga-sama about his past after he saved us."

"He told me about this a while after he saved me and Prim." Alicia added. "Poor, Seishin… He has this curse that could result with him dying, but he still wants to save us and keep us safe…"

"We should do something for him, onee-sama." Prim said.

"I agree." Kaguya chimed in. "We may had known little of him since he saved us; we should get to know him first."

"...and we will." Maia said. "We'll re-introduce ourselves to him, once he's able to have company."

Just then, Aaliyah opened the door to Seishin's room and saw the other girls standing closely to the entrance.

"You want to talk with him?" Aaliyah asked them before a calm smile was shown. "Well, Seishin's feeling better now. You're welcome to come inside."

The girls nodded as they all walked in to his room. When they saw the red-haired man in his bed, they were happy to see him feeling well. Meia and Evelyn were the first to rush in and wrap their arms around him. Ichigo blushed at what Evelyn was wearing, but was happy to see the other girls feeling relieved.

"We'll let you get reacquainted with your team, Seishin." Ichigo said.

"Let us know if you need anything." Orihime cheerfully said. "I'll be in the kitchen, helping Aaliyah with prepping for dinner."

"I will. Thank you, Orihime." Seishin happily thanked them with a smile on his face. Orihime and Ichigo nodded before the two left the room, looking for Yoruichi, Rukia and the others.

"Master!" Evelyn cried as tears ran down her face.

"Seishin-dono. Are you alright?" Maia asked.

"I am feeling just fine. Thank you, all of you." Seishin replied which made all the girls smile.

"I was worried about you!" Chloe cried out. "Don't ever scare us like that, you baka!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Seishin answered. "I didn't mean to worry about you all. But I am glad I am back on my feet now."

Seishin then turned to Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya and her Maidens. Kaguya and her Maidens all knelt down before him and Ruu-Ruu waved while wearing her toothy grin.

"You must be Seishin." Kaguya said. "I heard about you from Aaliyah and Meia. Though your friends did save us, you were the one who planned the rescue. For that we are forever grateful for your heroics."

"You're very welcome. Seeing you and the other girls safe now is all that matters.' Seishin calmly replied as Kaguys began to blush at the way Seishin smiled. He then turned to the young scantily clad ringlet with her wolf tail wagging.

"My name is Ruu-Ruu! Nice to meet you, Seishin." She said as she shook his hand. "Meia is right about one thing: You are much handsome than those assholes that followed Volt.

"I, uhh…" Seishin stammered before he chuckled sheepishly while blushing a light pink. "Well, thank you for the compliment"

"Since you and your friends saved us, we'll be honored to lend our strength to defeat Volt." Kaguya said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot something." Seishin said. "My Inner Hollow told me to have you explain what happened that led up to Volt claiming you as his property; it's because… he has someone that you know that double crossed you all and sided with Volt."

"Someone I know?" Kaguya questioned until she then remembered the person who he was talking about. Her calm look was replaced with anger as she stood up, determined to deliver judgement.

"Take me to him, please." Kaguya said.

"As you wish, ma'am." Seishin replied as he led Kaguya and her maidens down into the basement. Seishin then walked into the cell room with Kaguya until they stood only a foot away from the entrance.

"Where is he, Seishin?" Kaguya asked him with a look of concern and anger.

"I got it." Seishin replied. "Alright, Hollow… Show us our guest."

Seishin's hollow took possession of his body and his eyes changed from his normal red eyes to the infamous black sclera and red cornea that are his hollowfied eyes. Hollow smirked as he slammed his hands on the ground and his shadow stretched out towards the wall. Just then Kaguya saw a chained up man seeping out of the darkness. Kaguya wasn't surprised to see that it is the same person who sided with Volt and used demonic insects to impregnate her.

" _He's all yours, Seishin."_ Seishin's Hollow said as he slowly began to let Seishin regain control. " _Show him the error of his ways…"_

Seishin regained his control of his mind and body as he glared at the man with the bandaged face and hands while wearing a black cloak. Seishin shifted his eyes to see Kaguya's fists balling up tightly.

"Shamuhaza…" Kaguya called his name which he looked up. He was shocked to see Kaguya all better than ever.

"K-Kaguya!" Shamuhaza gasped. "Mil'lady, you're alive and well."

"Save it." Kaguya rebuked. "We used to be friends, but it all changed you sold our village and us to Volt as well as used my body to breed with demonic insects! I will never forgive what you have done!"

Shamuhaza growled as Kaguya rebuked at her former friend. As he turned to the man that led a team to save them, he glared with a grim look as he struggled to free himself. Seishin looked back at the man who two-timed Kaguya to join a bigger source of power.

"You… You're the one who restored her to normal!" Shamuhaza yelled with bloodlust in his voice. "What have you done?! I could have overcome the gods, using her as my vessel to attain it!"

"You, becoming a God among the Gods… Don't make my laugh." Seishin said. "An insect like you wanting to attain a higher power is doomed from the start. Once a bug… _always_ a bug and bugs that irritate me, _always_ gets stepped on."

"Thanks to Seishin and his friends saving us, me and my maidens shall lend our strength and support to defeating all of Kuroinu." Kaguya said as she crossed her arms over her ample bosom. Then she turned her attention to Seishin. "Seishin, I'll let you decide how to execute him."

"Yes, Kaguya. Thank you." Seishin replied; Shamuhaza watched in sheer rage as a dark aura enveloped him and forcefully freed him of the chains. Seishin immediately turned to see him not only free, but starting to mutate. His arms and legs turned into spider-legs with four more sprouting out of his hips. His eyes turned red and grew to the size of melons, his mouth sprouted two feelers and his body grew big, black and veiny.

He then sprouted seven more small demon spiders from his behind; all gazing at her and the other maidens.

"KAGUYA, I will make you pay for insulting me!" Shamuhaza roared, making her and the girls tremble. "I will breed you and your girls once more and overcome the Gods, just like I said I would! I had waited five years for it to happen and now, I will make it happen; ...and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Shamuhaza spat out a ball of sticky web at Kaguya's feet, trapping her in that spot. The mutated spider leapt towards the trapped shrine maiden with bloodshot eyes filled with lust. Just as he was inches from the helpless maiden who closed her eyes in fear, Seishin used his flashstep and reappeared in front of him with his zanpaktou in its shikai form in hand. The bangs of his hair covered his cold eyes as he gripped the spider's neck tightly. Seishin summoned his Hollow Mask while his hollow used the young man's shadow to form tentacles, capturing the other spiders and pinning them against the wall at the same time forming blockades against the sides of the cell.

"I am tired of these mutha-fricken spiders in this mutha-fricken room." Seishin muttered before his zanpaktou was enveloped in flames. "Hey, Shamuhaza…. It's time I exterminate you filthy spiders. You will never harm another woman again."

"DAMN YOU!" Shamuhaza cried before Seishin threw him back, head first against the wall.

"Sen Taiyou!" Seishin cried as he unleashed his signature move. Shamuhaza didn't have time to scream before he and his little demon spiders were incinerated in the attack. Seishin turned back to Kaguya and freed her from the sticky web while deactivating his Hollow Mask. A tentacle stretched out of Seishin's shadow; in its grasp was a scroll. Seishin believed that Shamuhaza was holding it, but seeing that it's important, he'll hold onto it for him and Aaliyah to read later.

"Are you okay, Kaguya?" Seishin asked her as she helped her up.

"I am now, thanks to you." Kaguya blushed a light pink when she looked at the young man standing so close to her. Kaguya shyly looked down before she and Seishin walked out of the Cell Room; her maidens all rushed to hug their leader and Seishin calmly smiled as they were safe and sound. Shortly after, they all walked out of the basement and stopped in the hallways.

"I'm gonna go get myself freshened up. I'll see you and your maidens later, alright?" Seishin said as he waved to the girls and started to walk off, until Kaguya grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. Seishin then turned around and looked at them.

"Though my Gods wanted my to keep my purity, they also want me to join with someone that will protect us." Kaguya said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked her which she replied with a nod.

"Yes, Seishin… I want you to be my Chosen One." Kaguya said as she held his hands. "You and your friends saved us from Volt's minions and brought us to a safe place. Then you saved us once more from my former friend. For that, me and my followers wish to serve you."

Seishin watched as Kaguya and her followers knelt down before him. The young man blushed a light pink as Kaguya chose him as her Chosen One. Seeing her safe was his reward, but being her Chosen One was surprising.

"Please, Seishin," One of Kaguya's maidens called out to him. She was a dark brown haired woman with her headband behind her two long bangs of hair. "Not only she talked with our God, but we talked with her as well. You showed us that you are more than capable to protect all of us and get our homes back. We would be honored if you were Kaguya-sama's Chosen One."

Still he can't say no to wanting to protect her and her followers. His decision was simple as he knelt down and held Kaguya's hands.

"I would be honored to be your Chosen One." Seishin replied which Kaguya smiled.

Shortly after, Seishin was in the chapel's Hot Springs. It was as large and vast and designed just like the hot springs in his timeline. Embracing in the relief, he removed his clothes and wore only a towel around his waist. He then walked into the large hot springs and sat in the steaming water.

"Ah… this feels nice." Seishin said to himself. "I'm really impressed that Celestine and the others had some friends in hiding to help build this. Plenty of room, places to relax, to eat, sleep… I gotta say, this is a perfect safe haven."

"Master!" Seishin suddenly sat up when he heard Evelyn's voice calling him. Seishin started to panic, looking around for a place to hide. It wasn't long until that very dark elf spotted him in the very hot springs. "There you are, ...my Master."

"H-Hello, Evelyn." W-What b-brings you to the Hot Springs?" Seishin shyly asked as he looked at her with a dark colored blush on his face. Evelyn gazed at Seishin wearing only a towel around his waist. The dark elf looked at him with a lustful gaze in her eyes, a calm smile with a dark pink blush coloring her cheeks. Her eyes gazed at his blush on his face, the scars from months of battle on his arms and chest, and his choice of wearing.

Evelyn chuckled as she sashayed towards the young man and led him into a room with a soft bed before she stripped off her already revealable clothing. She then removed Seishin's towel and gazed at his semi-erected shaft before her. She was mesmerized at how endowed Seishin was before she took her right hand and started stroking his shaft until it became hard like iron.

"E-Evelyn…" Seishin looked at her with a blush on his face.

"Please, Master…" Evelyn gazed at her master with love and want in her eyes while she stroked Seishin's hard shaft. "Please allow me to thank you for what you did those three weeks ago."

"Evelyn…" Seishin felt the love and desire in her heart, just from looking into her eyes. Before Seishin could say something, a soft gasp was made as Evelyn started licking the underside of his shaft like a puppy drinking her bowl of milk.

"I… I couldn't think of a way to pay you back for all the selflessness you've done." Evelyn said with a smile on her face before she continued pleasing Seishin's hard cock. After she swirled her tongue around the tip of Seishin's hard meat, she took the tip of Seishin's cock and planted it in her mouth.

"I swore I would serve you for the rest of my life when you saved me. I want to… I want to give you everything." Her body and her breasts began bouncing with each second that she sucked on his hard cock. With each bounce and each second she tasted Seishin's hard meat, her entire body grew aroused; wanting more of him… Every inch of him filling her. Her tongue swirling around Seishin's shaft as she sucks on it, her blush getting darker and her mind getting foggy. All she wants is to satisfy Seishin with every fiber of her being.

"Evelyn… It feels so good!" Seishin said as he started moaning a little louder as Evelyn tightened her lips around his thickness and went as deep as she could with her nose taking in Seishin's scent. She glided back up with a loud pop while looking at her Master. She smiled as she placed her massive I-Cup breasts and wrapped Seishin's hard cock in between them, earning a moan from the young man.

"I can make it even better." Evelyn said as she started kneading her breasts on the young man's member before he started pumping into her mouth.

Seishin and Evelyn began to moan together; Seishin, moaning from Evelyn kneading her breasts on his shaft, and Evelyn moan from the feel of Seishin's hardness pumping into her mouth. The young dark elf closed her eyes as the lust grew while she slides her breasts against Seishin's cock.

"Evelyn… I'm-I'm about to cum!" Seishin cried as Evelyn looked up at her lover, wanting him to spray his thick substance on her face and breasts. She continued sliding her breasts against his cock while he continues pumping it into her mouth until Seishin groaned, releasing a torrent of cum all over her breasts and face.

Seishin panted hard from the load of cum he had released. Evelyn on the other hand chuckled as she felt the warmth of his cum covering her body.

" _So… this is a human's cum… Master's cum"_ Evelyn thought as she chuckled as she began cupping her breasts and licking off her Master's cum. Seishin watched as she looked up at him while she licked her breasts clean.

"Evelyn… that was amazing." Seishin complimented as he quickly regained his stamina thanks to his Inner Hollow. "Please allow me to do the same to you."

"Master…, Yes, please. I want your embrace!" Evelyn said before Seishin got on top of her. He planted his hands on her breasts, kneading the softness like a professional, earning a moan from the Dark Elf.

"Master, it feels good! Please… tease my breasts more!" Evelyn continued to moan as Seishin continued massaging her mounds. His fingers dug into her mounds as he fondles them and teases her dark pink nipples by pinching them lightly between his index and thumb. Shortly after, he planted his lips on her right mound before starting to suckle on her nipple. Evelyn starts to moan softly while holding Seishin's head against her chest and stroking his soft red hair as she watches him give both her breasts that much affection. As the young man continues to suck on her breasts, Evelyn felt something coming out; as she gasped, her massive mounds began leaking breast milk.

Seishin was surprised at first that she was lactating, but after his taste buds felt the drop of her milk, he couldn't resist the flavor, so he decided to drink as much of it. He took both of her breasts and planted his lips on them, before he started sucking and licking them.

"You love my milk, Master? I'm so happy!" Evelyn said as she smiled. Seishin continued to drink her milk while he slid his right hand down to her wet folds and brushed his fingers against her clitoris, earning a louder moan from the young elf. After he drank as much as he can take, he pulled his lips from her milk-covered nipples and lowered down to her exposed folds. Seishin gazed at her exposed lower region as he opened her folds before he leaned in and started licking against her clit.

Evelyn mewled while she massaged her milky breasts as she watched her Master lick and prod against her folds. He then slid his index finger inside her tight entrance, teasing her inner walls while he licked her clit. The young elf began to lose herself in her lust as she moaned even louder; her crotch began to leak her juices out even more than usual as Seishin licked her clit and teased her entrance.

"Master, it feels so good! I… I can't take it anymore!" Evelyn suddenly flipped Seishin over on the sofa and got on top of him.

"Whoa…" Seishin gasped as he didn't see him being flipped over with her Elf-lover on top.

"I want you inside me, Master." Evelyn said as she opened her drenched pink folds. "I want you to be my first…"

Seishin calmly nodded as he let her slide her wet snatch down on his hard rod. The tip was the first she inserted. Inch by inch she took in Seishin's hard rod, enduring the pain of giving her virginity to her lover. As she slid the last few inches of her lover's hardness inside her wet snatch, she froze as she felt the painful recoil; only to have it melt away as she saw Seishin use his spirit energy to heal her vaginal pain.

"We're finally one, Evelyn." Seishin said as he looked at her with a smile on his face. Evelyn smiled back as she leaned down and the two kissed passionately; their eyes closed and their tongues swirled as they kissed deeply.

"Master… My Master…. Just lay back and relax, let me do this." Evelyn said as she began bouncing on his hard cock. Feeling how tight Evelyn was as she bounced, Seishin's hips began bouncing on their own. As the two began moaning, Seishin suddenly saw a neon pink mark of her uterus glowing.

"E-Evelyn, what's that mark?" Seishin asked while she continued bouncing on his hardness.

"This… This is my seal." Evelyn replied. "When it glows, it means that I've accepted you and only you as my mate."

Seishin sat up on the bed while Evelyn remained bouncing on his lap; her massive breasts were pressed against his chest as she hugged her master tightly. Evelyn moaned next to Seishin's right cheek, which was music to Seishin's ears.

"Now that the magic's been cast. It won't take in any other's cock except yours, Master." Evelyn continued as Seishin's cock went deeper inside her inner walls; hitting every sensitive spot, making her melodical voice grow an octave higher."It's similar to an eternal vow!"

" _An eternal vow…"_ Seishin pondered while he and Evelyn kissed, he remembered the time he mated with Olga and Chloe. As he mated with them that night, he saw similar seals on them. Olga's mark was a scarlet inverted-C with a lightning bolt mark on top while the bottom is attached to parallel circular loops and a trident in the middle of the first loop. Chloe's seal was a violet last quarter moon with two trident-like marks crossing over it.

As Seishin finished remembering, he then pinned Evelyn to the bed while his hardness was still in her. Evelyn knows what he's going to do, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him take control as he continued pounding her hungry snatch. Evelyn moaned as she hugged her Master as she felt his thick shaft going deeper in her inner moist cavern.

"Master… It feels so good! I can feel your cock so deep inside me!" Evelyn howled as she enjoyed every second of Seishin's embrace. Shortly after, the dark elf was on her hands and knees with her master resuming his assaults deep inside her moist caverns. As he pounds her crevice, he leaned down and groped her milk-filled breasts. Evelyn continued to moan as her breasts are being massaged and her wet snatch being pounded. Both her love juices and her breast milk began leaking as Seishin continues to pound her tight crevice. At the same time, Seishin began feeling a familiar tingling from his hard rod. He knew that he's nearing his limit and Evelyn's nearing hers.

"Evelyn, I'm about to cum!" Seishin said in between each breath he took while pounding her pink passage.

"Inside me-Please give it to me in my womb! I want to give birth to your baby, Master!" Evelyn replied as she pulled him into another deep and heated kiss. The two moaned as they wrapped their tongues with each other as they kissed. Then they immediately broke the kiss as they moaned, reaching their climax. Seishin flooded Evelyn's womb with his hot sperm while she squirted from her clit.

The two froze for a short while as their climax had ceased. Seishin then laid on the bed with his hard cock still inside Evelyn as he wrapped his arm around her stomach. Seishin then attempts to take his cock out of her, but Evelyn clamped her inner walls so tight that he can't pull his hardness out.

"Master… Please keep your cock in me." Evelyn said as she nuzzled against him.

"Sure, Evelyn." Seishin replied as he smiled at her. Evelyn turned around until she stares in Seishin's eyes. The two closed their eyes and kissed once more as the two cuddled.

"I love you, Master." Evelyn said as hugged him tightly

"I love you too, Evelyn." Seishin replied with a smile on his face.

Both Evelyn and Seishin remained on the bed for a little while longer, until the two decided to get cleaned up and dressed. After they dressed up, they left the hot springs with her wrapping her arms, clinging to his arm with a pleased smile on her face. As they were walking through the halls, they saw Orihime, Alicia and Prim in the gardens picking out harvested vegetables. Down the halls, he saw Aaliyah walking by.

"Hey, Evelyn. Why don't you go with Orihime, Alicia and Prim and help them pick out what they need for dinner?" Seishin suggested which skipped a beat in her heart.

"Yes, of course, Master!" Evelyn happily replied as she let go of Seishin and ran to the gardens to join the other girls. Seishin then walked down the halls to catch up with Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah!" Seishin called out to her.

"Seishin, what is it that you need?" The apprentice asked until she saw a scroll and an attached letter. "Is that one of Celestine-senpai's scrolls?"

"Yeah, Shamuhaza had it when Kaguya and I interrogated him." Seishin replied. "We need to look into this."

"Yes, we must. Follow me to the library." Aaliyah replied as she led Seishin to the library. Once they walked into the vast room full of books, they approached a round table in the middle of the room where he put the scroll down.

"Alright, let's look into this." Seishin answered as he opened the scroll. To their surprise, it's a map that shows different locations and different princess living there. Seishin was surprised that there was more people needing to be saved.

"This is new; I didn't expect my teacher visiting each of them." Aaliyah said. "Catue, Janne, Mirelle and Iris. Those must be some other Princesses defending their homes."

"Hmm…" Seishin pondered as he looked at Catre's picture on the map. As he placed his right hand on her picture to look at it closely, Seishin's eyes widened as he froze. In his mind, a vision played, showing Catre's home being under attack, Her home infested with mutated demons, mind controlled dragons and the man responsible of it all was a demonic captain. He watched as he saw a princess, her handmaiden, and her queen being the center of their attention.

Aaliyah; calling out to him, managed to snap him out of his trance. Seishin was gasping for air after he was froze for a short bit.

"Seishin, what happened?!" Aaliyah asked him.

"For some reason, I think Catue was… _calling_ for me." Seishin answered.

"Calling for you?" Aaliyah questioned.

"For some reason, I saw the castle under attack." Seishin replied. "Catue and her mother and handmaiden captured by some demonic man. He seemed to be a captain of a squadron. He's the one responsible for that invasion."

"What are your plans?" Aaliyah asked him.

"Simple… I'm gonna go there and save them." Seishin answered with a calm smirk.

"But what if it's a trap?" Aaliyah question his answer, feeling concern of his safety. "What if you don't succeed?"

Seishin closed his eyes as he took in that very question. He remembered the times he risked himself in the heat of battle and saved his friends and loved ones countless times. He even saved his parents one time from a Hollow attack in his own home. He knows that he would do all he can to save Catre and her homeland.

"I _WILL_ succeed, Aaliyah." Seishin replied with seriousness in his eyes and voice, surprising Aaliyah. "During my time, I had put my friends lives ahead of my own as I fought against enemies that opposed us. I had endured much pain and strain to save them back then, as I will do for you and the others now. Believe me, Aaliyah… I won't fail in saving the others."

"Seishin…" Aaliyah was stunned as she sees Seishin in a whole new light. It was clear that Aaliyah made the right choice to have Seishin aid her cry for help. Aaliyah began to smile once more before looking back at Seishin.

"Alright, then." Aaliyah calmly answered. "I wish you luck with saving her. According to the scroll, Catue is located in Dragundaala in the far West. How will you get there?"

Seishin calmly chuckled as he placed his left hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. He has one idea, that could work for him and his team, and he believed that it could work.

"I'll be needing a carriage, big enough for us plus the princesses we'll save. The rest will be a surprise for you, Aaliyah." Seishin calmly replied while mentally contacting his Inner Hollow to find him a carriage big enough for them.

"Hmm, I am curious on what you're planning, but I am looking forward to seeing this come to action." Aaliyah replied with a knowing smirk on her face. "In the meantime, I'll go and get dinner prepared. I heard from Ichigo that Orihime is quite the cook. I would like to see what ideas she has to make dinnertime even better.

Seishin waved at Aaliyah as she happily left the library. Still have that thought of that one Princess calling him, Seishin decided to look into Dragundaala's history. As he was looking for that specific book, someone appeared behind him as that person gently tapped his shoulder. He turned to see that it was the Librarian from Alicia's castle. She was 30-years old, yet she looks like she looks like an eighteen year old. She has a hourglass figure, reddish-brown hair that reached halfway down her back, and light brown eyes. She wore a pair of glasses on her face and a long black dress, similar to a Nun's dress.

"I believe you're looking for this?" She asked him.

"Ah, yes. Thank you…" Seishin kindly replied as he happily took the book. "I know Chloe, Yoruichi and I saved you back at Alicia's Castle, but I haven't introduced myself. My name is Seishin Samayou."

"My name's Rebecca, and thanks for saving us that day." The now named librarian replied as she smiled at the young man.

"Well, it's not a problem." Seishin answered. "I just didn't want any woman being ravaged by those men out there. It seems you've taken a liking to this library, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Rebecca giggled. "It nearly reminds me of the one back home. Still comfy as always…

"Hehe, I couldn't agree more." Seishin chuckled.

"Now, I have something in mind… I want to thank you for what you did for us along with Princess Alicia and her cousin Prim… and I have an idea…"

Rebecca smirked as she took Seishin to her desk and had him sit down in the chair behind it. Just then, the reddish brown haired librarian removed her dress halfway, revealing her endowed breasts before she knelt down in front of him. Seishin blushed a dark red as he saw the loving look in her eyes.

"I'll thank you by doing this, my darling knight." Rebecca continued as she undid the bottom half of his Shihakushō, revealing his suddenly erected shaft. "Mmm, somebody's excited."

"Well, it's not everyday to get _this reward_ from a librarian. Not even from my timeline." Seishin chuckled as he watched her stroking his hard shaft in her right hand.

"I see… Well, Seishin.. Just sit back relax and let me do this for you." Rebecca smiled as she leaned down and started lapping her tongue against the tip of his shaft, earning a calm sigh of relief from the shinigami. She continued lapping her tongue for another few minutes before she took the entire shaft in her mouth. She looked up at the young man with a smile before she began sucking on his hard girth. The red haired man began moaning softly from the warm and wet sensation that she's giving him. She continued sucking on his hard shaft with finesse and effort until she took her mouth and started kissing down his shaft to his sac. She giggled before taking one of his balls in her mouth and sucked on it, earning a moan from the young man. Seishin had his eyes closed, moaning as Rebecca took both of his balls in her mouth and sucked on them for a short minute, watching her hero writhe in pleasure as she continues to tease his sac before she resumed licking up his shaft to the tip once more. She then sucked on the tip while looking up at Seishin's reaction until she felt his pre-cum touching her taste buds.

"Mmm… Time for the main course." Rebecca giggled before she stripped off the rest of her clothes, leaving her with just a garterbelt around her waist, attached to her stockings and shoes. She got on his lap while rubbing the tip of Seishin's cock against her drenched folds.

"R-Rebecca…" Seishin moaned her name before she placed her digit on his lips.

"No, Seishin… You're in a library… You have to be quiet while in here." Rebecca giggled once more before she took in Seishin's entire length with ease. Seishin anticipated that she wasn't a virgin; still she supported her by cupping his hands on her rear.

"You naughty boy…" Rebecca whispered in his ear. "You're touching my butt… You like being such a playful one, huh?"

"Something like that." Seishin calmly chuckled from her playful banter as she watched her sit back up.

Rebecca smiled down at the young man before she started riding his lap like she riding a stallion across the sandy beach in the Summer. Seishin continued to moan as the bespeckled librarian bounced on his lap, feeling his hard shaft getting deeper inside her inner walls.

"Wow, Seishin. Now I can see how you were able to land those elves as well as Alicia-sama and Prim-sama." Rebecca said as her light amber eyes gazed down at Seishin's crimson orbs. The young man's hands began moving on their own as they reached for her soft ample assets. He fondled the fleshy orbs and teased her stiff nipples by pinching them lightly, earning a moan from the librarian. Rebecca and Seishin danced a forbidden dance as both their laps bounced against each other; lewd slushy sounds were made from their love juices as their flesh smacked against each other."

Rebecca has never felt pleasure from someone before, not even her recent lover who had sided with Kuroinu, had given her that much. Her mind grew blank; numb of all thought except Seishin giving her that pleasure she has long wanted. That alone made her inner walls even tighter as Seishin's shaft was reaching for her cervix.

"Rebecca… It feels so good!" Seishin said as Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck with his face smothered in her breasts.

"So are you, Seishin! I think I am addicted to this!" Rebecca replied in between her moans as she felt his tip hitting against her cervix. Infatuated with her arousal, she wrapped her legs around his waist as she bounced on his lap even faster. Her eyes rolled up with her tongue hanging out like a dog as she continued bouncing like crazy.

Seishin continued to fondle her breasts before planting his lips on her left breast. His tongue swirled around her nipple before sucking on it for a minute. He then switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment while his right hand fondled her left orb while his left hand rubbed her clit, stimulating her even more.

"Ah, Seishin! It feels so good! Drive me crazy!" Rebecca moaned his name as she felt her breasts and clit being fondled. Seishin continued to thrust his shaft at the same time the librarian bounced on his lap.

"Ah, Rebecca! At this rate I'm gonna cum!" Seishin as he felt his cock tingling, signaling his nearing climax.

"So am I, Seishin! I want it inside me! Cum! Cum with me!" Rebecca smiled with her eyes closed as she bounced her hardest until the two groaned as they reached their climax. Seishin filled her womb up with his white milk while Rebecca's body twitched from her climax.

"Such a large amount.." Rebecca said as she looked at him after pulling herself back from his face. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "You are such a beast, Seishin. I can't wait to check you out, and have more fun with you next time."

"C-Consider it done, R-Rebecca." Seishin chuckled as the two rested for a little while.

The sun began to set down over the horizon and everyone was called down to the Dining Hall for dinner. Ichigo and Seishin were the first two to arrive. Olga and Chloe came in next, then Alicia, Kaguya, Ruu Ruu and Meia. The others then followed and settled down in their seats of their choosing. As they all sat down, the delicious aroma of food being cooked lingered around the room. Everyone caught whiff of the smell and grew happily curious at what will they have for dinner.

"Seishin-sama, do you know what Aaliyah and Orihime are making?" Chloe asked him. "Even I am getting excited for what we're gonna have?"

"Patience, Chloe." Seishin replied. "I haven't seen what they're making, but one thing's for sure… It's gonna turn out very well."

"If I know Orihime's cooking, she definitely know what she's doing." ichigo chuckled.

"So, Ichigo. Are you and Orihime a couple?" Ruu Ruu asked the orange haired shinigami.

"Long story short, yes." Ichigo replied while looking to the side, feeling slightly embarrassed answering that question. Ruu Ruu laughed a little at the young man until Orihime came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, everyone! Dinner is served!" Orihime announced as Aaliyah and Prim both came out of the kitchen with in hand. The three then set the dishes all in the center of the table; all the others except Seishin and Ichigo all gasped in amazement at the feast in front of them.

"Wow, this looks really good!" Evelyn said as she, Chloe and Olga all gazed at the dishes.

"What do you call these noodles?" Chloe asked.

"Why it's ramen, Evelyn." Orihime replied with a smile and a giggle. "It's a traditional dish I made in my hometown. Thanks to Aaliyah and Prim, they were excellent assistants when I helped make this."

"With Orihime's help, I also made some Onigiri, Tamagoyaki, and fried rice." Prim added.

"I also helped Prim with making the fried rice." Aaliyah joined in. "I added some different ingredients in the mix to change it up a little, such as shrimp and a bit of lobster."

"The three of us then fried up some jumbo shrimp, some tilapia fish, and some stuffed rolled omelettes, too." Orihime continued. "Go ahead and dig in!"

Olga was first to try some of the stuffed rolled omelettes. She was hesitant at first when she held it in front of her mouth, but when she took a bite of the omelette, she immediately couldn't stop.

"Chloe, Evelyn, you have to try the omelettes!" Olga said as she took another piece and stuffed it in her mouth. Evelyn and Chloe did what Olga said and like that, they immediately got hooked. Prim and Alicia tried the onigiri and loved the flavor balance of sweet and spicy. Kaguya, her maidens and Ruu Ruu even tried the ramen and fried jumbo shrimp and enjoyed the delicious aroma.

"Oh, this is SO GOOD! Hey Orihime! Seconds, please!" Maia cried out as she held out her ramen bowl.

"Hehe, don't worry… More is already being made." Orihime replied, which everyone else cheered. Seishin calmly smiled as he watched continued eating his share of ramen, stuffed rolled omelettes, and a few Onigiri.

After a long dinner feast, Seishin was in the bathhouse, showering and relaxing. Later, he got out the shower, got dressed and left the bathhouse. As he stepped into his room, he was surprised to see none other than Maia in his room; waiting for him.

"M-Meia!" Seishin gasped.

"Evening, Seishin-dono." Maia calmly smiled as she greeted him. She then approached him and calmly took his hand and sat down on the bed with him. "I haven't gotten the chance to thank you for saving me that day. I can't believe you risked your life to save me. I can't bear not being able to repay you for this, if you're dead though."

"It's no problem. I would rather see you safe and happy than live with such mental stress from Volt." Seishin answered while brushing the back of his head.

"Still I want to repay you for this." Maia calmly smiled for a brief second before she immediately pinned Seishin on the bed.

"Meia, what's going on?!" Seishin asked her.

"I'm thanking you, Seishin-dono." Maia smirked as she stripped off his Shihakushō, revealing his naked body. Seishin calmly chuckled as Meia began stripping off her clothes, revealing her curvy ample physique. "Hmm… and it seems your lower half agrees with my way of thanking you. Now, let's have some fun ...Master."

"I think so too, Maia…" Seishin said as he pounced back at her. Both their red eyes meet before the two kissed; their tongues danced a heated passionate tango while their arms roamed their backs. It was then Seishin's turn to start their passion off. Seishin began planting kisses around her neck, earning a smile from the dark pink haired mercenary. Then he started kissing down her neck to her endowed breasts. She started to moan from the feel of Seishin's tongue swirling around her erected bud.

"Mmm, Seishin… You're quite the professional." Maia said as she looked down at Seishin giving her breasts that much attention. Maia's moans started to get a little louder from his loving kisses on her breasts as well as his hands caressing them so well. It wasn't long until Seishin took his lips off her breasts and started kissing in the valley between her mounds down past her stomach until he reached down to her shaven crevice.

Seishin calmly looked at her folds the second he opened them before he leaned in and started licking them slowly. Maia whimpered at the feel of his warm tongue lapping against her folds while she started fondling her massive mounds. It was then at that moment Seishin stopped licking her folds and slid his tongue deep inside her inner walls. Maia gasped as she felt his tongue licking her inner walls. She gripped his head and pressed it closer to her wet crevice.

"Oh Gods, it feels so good!" Maia moaned as she held Seishin's head with her left and teasing her right breast with her right hand. The mercenary's blush grew heavy as she felt her crotch getting even wetter with each lap of Seishin's tongue wiggling inside her inner walls. As she moaned, Maia, took her right breast up to her face and started licking her nipple.

The red haired shinigami kept up his licking and brushing against her clit as Maia was nearing her orgasm. Even Maia knows she couldn't last this long with him teasing her clit and licking her inner walls.

"I'm cumming! I'm cum- AH!" Maia gasped when Seishin had brought her to her orgasm. Her fluids were unleashed out of her entrance into his mouth, leaving her trembling from the aftereffect. Once she stopped trembling, Maia leapt up on him, kissing him deeply once more.

"Wow, Seishin-dono! You are such a beast in bed!" Maia smirked as she looked down at her new lover.

"I'm just good, is all." Seishin calmly chuckled.

"Well, let me show you how well I am." Maia said as she lowered down to his erected shaft, took hold of it with her right hand and started stroking his hilt. As she continued stroking it, she brought her face close to his tip. Curious, she brought her tongue out to see how he tastes. She started lapping her tongue all around the shaft and tip before taking it all in her mouth. Maia then looked up to see him as she started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft.

Seishin moaned as he felt the warmth of her tongue swirling around his tip while sucking hard on his hard shaft. Feeling more aroused, Maia took her mounds and squeezed his cock in between them. She started rubbing her breasts while Seishin jerked his shaft between her breasts and mouth. Seishin moaned a little louder from the feel of his shaft, sandwiched between Maia's soft breasts. Seishin's moans were music to the pink haired mercenary's voice as she watched him writhe from her paizuri. Just then, he felt his shaft tingling, knowing his limit's just about reached. After a few more laps of her tongue and stokes using her breasts, Seishin moaned as he unleashed a load on Maia's face and breasts.

"Wow, that was quite a large load." Seishin said which made Maia chuckled as she licked off the remnants off her face and breasts.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am, Seishin." Maia smiled as she got on top of her red haired lover. "Now, let me do all of the work…"

As Maia looked down at her red-eyed savior, she started straddling her hips for a few seconds before she started bouncing on his hard girth. Seishin watched as his pink haired mercenary of a girlfriend bounced on his hardness; her hair flowed with each bounce, her breast jiggle with each movement, and her smile never left. As she continued riding his hard shaft, she leaned down and kissed Seishin deeply. As the two kissed, Seishin began thrusting his thickness deep in her moist cavern. Inch by inch, his hard piston went deeper; hitting her sensitive spots and earning a moan from the pink haired mercenary.

"Man, Maia… Your insides feel so good!" Seishin said within each grunt. "My hips can't stop right now!"

"Don't stop! Fuck me hard, Seishin-dono! I want you so bad!" Maia cried as she leaned back and continued bouncing even harder on his thick hard shaft. At the same time, Maia, rubbed her clit and making her insides even more wet.

Shortly after, Seishin had Maia on all fours as he took control. His hips continued to thrust as his iron tower went deeper towards her cervix. Maia moaned like a dog in heat with each passing second the two were mating. The pink haired mercenary slightly turned to her lover and pulled him down close enough to tell him something.

"Pin me hard on the bed. Don't stop slamming that hard cock in me, Seishin." Maia said as Seishin's animal instincts kicked in. He immediately pinned her down in a Mating Press and continued pounding his thickness against her cervix. Maia moaned as loud and lewd as she could, enjoying the way her lover dominates her. As the two continued, Seishin felt that same tingling in his shaft as before, meaning his limit is approaching.

"Maia, I'm about to cum!" Seishin said.

"Cum inside me, Seishin. Fill my womb up with your hot milk!" Maia replied as she moaned his name.

Seishin continued plowing Maia's inner caverns for another minute until Seishin made one last thrust. At that same moment, the two moaned loud as they climaxed. Maia felt Seishin's hot batter filling her womb up; her tongue was left hanging out, her eyes rolled into her head and her smile never left. Maia watched as Seishin pulled his semi-erected shaft out of her entrance and the mixed batter the two made leaked out. She then pulled Seishin in and kissed him deeply once more before flipping him over so she can lay on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"That was really fun, Seishin-dono." Maia smiled. "I am glad you're my Guardian Angel."

"I love you too, Maia." Seishin chuckled as he and Maia leaned in for a kiss. Just then, sparks of arc electricity crackled on Seishin's ceiling, which got both of the lovers' attention. As the two watched, a portal suddenly opened and another person fell from the portal, unconscious. A young woman; looks to be about the same age and height as Seishin, with straight blue waist-length hair, wearing what appears to be a white one-piece bodysuit that ends with a microskirt that did little to hide her curves, her slightly revealable panties, as well as her cleavage, along with thigh-high knee socks and sleek silver leg-high armored boots. In her right hand was an axe that's just as tall as her and the blades are bigger than half her body.

As Seishin saw her falling out of the portal, he immediately used his fastest shunpo as he jumped out the bed; at the same time, he donned his shinigami uniform. Seconds before the mysterious woman was about to hit the floor, Seishin caught her in a bridal fashion.

"Umm, Seishin-dono, who's this girl?" Maia asked as she immediately got dressed once more. Just then, Aaliyah arrived to his room.

"Seishin, what's going o- Who's that girl you're holding.

"I'm not sure." Seishin answered until he saw her waking up.

"W-Where am I?" The blue haired woman asked.

"You're in Selenus; technically a secret chapel in Selenus." Seishin replied as he helped her up. "You were unconscious from that long fall from that portal, but you're safe now."

"Who are you, why are you here, and what's with that outfit?" Maia asked her with a confused look on her face.

"My name is Murasaki Yatsu;" The now-named woman answered. "I'm am a Demon Killing Ninja from another timeline, and as for the outfit… it's what us Demon Killers wear."

"Pleased to meet you, Murasaki-san. My name is Seishin." He greeted her by shaking her hand. "Like you, I was also brought here from another timeline as well."

"I was the one who brought Seishin and his friends over to this world." Aaliyah said as she bowed before Murasaki. "I am Aaliyah."

"What are you exactly?" Murasaki asked him as she gazed at his uniform. "You don't look like an ordinary woman."

"That's because I am an elf." Aaliyah answered which surprised the ninja. "Anyway, why don't you tell us this in the morning. You must be rather tired

"I guess rest wouldn't hurt." Murasaki said as she carried her giant axe and followed the young elf, yawning on the way. Seishin calmly sighed in relief, since he's still feeling a little fatigued from his romp with Maia. Speaking about her…

"Seishin-dono…" Seishin turned when Maia called him. When he did, he blushed a dark red when Maia was laying back on the bed with her legs as well as her folds opened for him to see.

"Round two?" She asked with a lustful look and smile on her face as she stared at her lover.

"Ah, gee-" Before Seishin could finish what he want to say, the pink haired mercenary chuckled when she grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him into bed, stripping him of his clothes and the two began their second round.

The next day came as Seishin and the gang were all awake, cleaned and dressed. After they had their breakfast, they all were in the main hall with Murasaki. After hearing what Seishin had to say on how they got in Selenus, Murasaki explained what had happened; she tested out a teleportation jutsu, but it had malfunctioned and with that, it sent her to this timeline.

"...and that's how I arrived here. I apologize if I had intruded." Murasaki said.

"It's alright, Murasaki. We'll get you back to your time, soon." Seishin replied to Murasaki before turning to Aaliyah. "Hey Aaliyah, any chance you can get Murasaki back to her time?"

"I wish I could but I am still worn from the last two summonings." The elf apprentice replied; Seishin simply nodded since summoning people from different times can take a lot out of her. "I only need a short while for me to recover until I am able to get your new friend back."

"Oh… So I am stuck here for now." Murasaki sighed sadly before Seishin approached her. "What should I do until then?"

"Well, you can work with us…" Seishin suggested. "In this world, there are different princesses that are being used by mercenaries, demons, orcs, and corrupted people."

"Demons, in this timeline? ...while saving Princesses?" Murasaki asked the young shinigami. "Sounds like you're in a fairy tale. "

"Yeah, at first it may seem like a fairy tale, but even so, they need help." Seishin replied. "Besides your reason for being an Anti-Demon Ninja is similar to my reason for saving the Princesses in those areas. I wouldn't mind an extra hand helping us out."

Murasaki pondered over what Seishin offered. She then sensed the potential in his friends, before turning back to him. Seeing the red haired young man before her, smiling calmly made her question how strong he is. When she sensed Seishin's power, she couldn't help but be surprised at how powerful his energy is. It was like that of a raging beast behind the calm smile he showed. Seeing that made her choose her decision. The blue haired demon ninja calmly chuckled with her eyes closed for a brief minute, before she looked at the red haired shinigami.

"I guess I'll stick around with you, Seishin." Murasaki said with a calm smirk. "You did save me from that fall that night. So I'll help you save those princesses."

"Thank you, Murasaki-chan." It wasn't everyday that Murasaki would be call that. The only ones that would call her were her friends and classmates, Asagi and Sakura. Seeing that Seishin would call her that was rather different, yet refreshing to her. Murasaki chuckled as she looked at Seishin with her arms crossed under her pneumatic knockers.

"So, how are we gonna go save those people?" She asked the young man. "Knowing you; and the fact that you save those other princesses, and that elf queen, you went with the shadows."

"That's right." Seishin replied. "This time, since we're going to save some new princesses on the far east, in a land called Dragundaala, I have someone who could get us a ride. He should be here right… about… now."

Seishin immediately sensed his Inner Hollow return to his inner world. Just then, his right eye hollowfied, surprising Murasaki.

" _Seishin, I got us a carriage outside."_ Seishin's Hollow answered. " _Big enough to fill us and the others. Let's just say I did some tweaking after I got it._

"Nicely done." Seishin replied. "Do you have any horses?"

" _Well... "_ Seishin's hollow was going to explain until, Murasaki interrupted.

"So that's your inner hollow; possessing your eye?" Murasaki asked.

"Yeah, it's him." Seishin replied as his eye dehollowfied. "I'll have the two of you be introduced later. In the meantime, let us get ready to head to Dragundaala."

"Right," Everyone else answered. Short moments later, Seishin; accompanied by Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rukia as well as Maia and Chloe were outside the Chapel as they looked at the redesigned carriage Seishin's Inner Hollow found. It was a long all black carriage with gold handles on the doors, black and blue flames on each corner on the roof. Almost like a limo. The perch has a long, soft leather cushion and the wheels are lit in blue flames, safe to touch by Seishin and his friends; even Murasaki. In front of the limo-sized carriage was a dragon enveloped in black and blue flames strapped to it.

"Whoa! Your Inner Hollow did that?!" Murasaki gasped. "Is it safe to get in?"

"Yeah, it's safe." Seishin replied. "My Inner Hollow trusts you all. Like Aaliyah, he can sense who's good or not."

"Well, I am rather flattered. I'm starting to like you, Seishin." Murasaki smirked as lightly nudged Seishin's side before she, Ichigo, Rukia, Maia and Chloe all got in the Carriage.

"When you return, Seishin, we'll throw a party for you guys." Aaliyah said.

"I'm looking forward to that." Seishin replied, until Aaliyah then remembered something and pulled out an envelope.

"This is a note from Rebecca. She wanted me to give this to you since she won't be able to see you at this moment." As Aaliyah handed him the envelope, Seishin opened it and looked inside. He immediately closed the folded paper while sporting a cherry red blush on his face.

"Something wrong, Seishin?" Aaliyah asked.

"Let's just say Rebecca is looking forward to my return." Seishin chuckled sheepishly while wiping the beads of sweat off his head.

"Oh, alright then. I wish you a safe travel." Aaliyah said until she froze when Seishin hugged her.

"I will, Aaliyah. Thank you." Seishin said which made the elf apprentice smile as she watched him get on the carriage. He then turned to Nozomi, Yachiru and Rangiku.

"Take care of them while we're away. I'm counting on you, Nozomi, Rangiku and Yachiru."

"We will, Seishin." Nozomi calmly nodded with Yachiru happily cheering for them and Rangiku winking at him.

"Good luck, Seishin!" Yachiru cried.

Seishin smiled as he did a two-finger salute to them before they started going.

"Alright then… To Dragundaala! Hiya!" Seishin whipped the leash, and the flaming dragon roared before they took flight into the air.

 **(Next Arc: The Dragundaala Arc)**

 **(Next Targets: Queen Nina Dragundaala, her daughter Princess Catue Dragundaala, and Catue's friend and servant Nina)**

 **Completed on 5/21/18**


	6. Ch6: The Dragon Kingdom Under Seige

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach, Kuroinu, Princess Knight Catue, or any other H-Anime. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey Taka-fans, sorry for the wait. I hope you had a good 4th of July week. I had too. Anyway, I got you guys with the well awaited 6th Chapter of _The Shinigami of Selenus._ As I did tell you in my previous Author's Notes and in one or two of my chapters, that I'm making the Dragundaala Arc. Well, here's the very chapter to start it off. In the H-Anime, Princess Knight Catue, Catue had to endure a week of sexual torment, compliments of Ginyol. Now that I did add one additional character into the story/arc/chapters, Ginyol's takeover on Dragundaala has changed a little. All I can say is check it out. It took me some time and thought to develop this chapter, so I hope you all will like it. **

**As you also know in my recent Author's Notes, I will do the _Midgard Arc_ later this summer. I can't give you a confirm date on when I'll work on it, but it'll be in production after the _Dragundaala Arc._ However I'll give you three more things for both the 6th and 7th Chapters: **

**1\. One certain ninja will make his debut, but it will be an AU version, compared to the one from the anime.**

 **2\. Two or maybe more new characters will make their appearance later in the finale.**

 **3\. One of the characters in Dragundaala will be gone. I won't tell you who, but you'll see soon.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter and feel free to give me some ideas to re-edit this chapter or something, or some ideas for the next chapter, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

 ** _The Shinigami of Selenus_**

 **Chapter 6: The Dragon Kingdom Under Siege**

 ** _(One Week Ago…)_**

During the week that Seishin and his team had saved Maia, Kaguya and Ruu-Ruu, Volt; angered, had left Eostia for help. Their long journey had them arrive to a nearby town in the Kingdom of Dragundaala where they saw Lizardmen, Pigmen and even some dragons attacking the town and immediately started slamming their knotted rods inside every woman that they could catch. Their presence was alerted by dragons, lizardmen and other various demons. Just then, those demons surrounded Volt and his men as their leader approached them. Their leader was a tall muscular male adult with light brown skin, yellow eyes, short pointy ears, shoulder-length red hair with a red cross-shaped mark short and stubby horns on his head.

Alongside that, he wore a long black cloak, brown leather straps around his chest, black pants that did little to hide the shred of modesty that was a large red thong with a zipper covering his large junk, as well as knee high boots. When the leader of the invading group saw Volt's familiar face, a scowl was worn on his face.

"Volt, what do I owe the displeasure of having you here?" The demon leader asked him with a cold glare on his face.

"We are here for urgent reasons, Ginyol." Volt answered to the now named leader. "Kin here wanted some of your demonic powers so he can be able to do summonings?"

"...and why would I do something like that?" Ginyol sighed.

"Because there has been multiple attacks, ...by a man in black and a dragon mask." Volt replied. "He killed more than a dozen of my men and took back almost all of the prized women I claimed. Knowing him, he might be coming over here one day to stop you here and now."

"A man in black and a dragon mask, huh?" Ginyol pondered over who the person is for a brief moment. A smirk was shown and his chuckle was heard before looking back at them. "He seems to be trouble for you, but it's nothing I can't do. As for your request for some of my powers, why do you need them?"

"Because I am letting Kin summon someone who can match that masked man." Volt answered. "Someone who's just as strong; if possible, stronger than that man."

"I see… Just because I find you somewhat amusing, I'll grant your request." Ginyol held out his hand and a dark violet orb of demonic energy the size of his hand formed. One of the lizardmen burped a bubble sturdy enough to conceal the orb of demonic energy. "Now take this and get out of my sight."

With a nod, Volt left Ginyol and his group. As the demonic male watched as his group of mutations violated every woman they encountered, he couldn't help but think over what Volt warned him.

" _A man with a mask of a dragon wearing black clothes…"_ He thought. " _Hmm, maybe I should watch out for that man. In the meantime, Phase One is complete. Time to enter Phase Two: Overthrow the Kingdom at its source: The King and Queen of Dragundaala."_

At the same time, that same tanned skinned paladin was close-by; hidden in the trees and bushes, inches from Ginyol. She overheard everything that him and Volt talked about, and pondered on who this person is.

" _A cloaked man with the mask of a dragon?"_ Ingrid thought while keeping an eye on Ginyol. " _Hmm, I better keep an eye on that mysterious man. In the meantime, I better deal with this demon. ...effortlessly."_

"Planning to launch a sneak attack, aren't you?" A male's voice suddenly appeared from behind Ingrid. Before the paladin could react when she turned around, a sharp bite from a snake was struck on the back of her neck, injecting her with a paralysis venom. That sudden movement from the bushes behind them immediately caught Ginyol's attention.

"Who's there?!" Ginyol cried until a large snake carrying the Hell Knight approached him, followed by a mysterious man wearing a maroon-colored cloak with the hood resembling a serpent's head. When Ginyol saw the mysterious person, he noticed that the large snake that carried the tanned skinned woman was connected to him.

"Pardon my intrusion. I was merely traveling until I encountered this woman here attempting to attack you." The mysterious man said as he slowly lifted his head, revealing the silhouette of his face. The only thing shown through his hood was his glowing yellow snake eyes through his thin black framed glasses.

"Who might you be? What's your business?" Ginyol asked him. A gleaming grin was shown and a calm chuckle was made with his eyes closed before he looked back at the demonic man.

"Oh, I am just a simple traveler." The mysterious man said. "But I know much about you… Ginyol. 7th Platoon Captain of your Monster Battalion, and I also know you're planning to take over Dragundaala."

"Hmm, for a simple traveler, you know much about me; even my plans." Ginyol calmly chuckled. "Would you like to assist me in taking over the kingdom?"

The cloaked man pondered for a brief few seconds before returning his attention to the Platoon Captain.

"As much as I would like to, I would pass. I have other plans in mind." He said as the snake released Ingrid in front of Ginyol before he starts walking off.

"Before you leave, tell me your name…" Ginyol asked him.

The cloaked bespeckled man stopped when he asked him that question. He slowly turned back to him with a sly smirk on his face. The large snake then slithered back into the man's cloak as his snake eyes gleamed through his glasses in the dark.

"Very well… You made me change my mind. I'll stick around and see how this turns out." The traveler chuckled. "As for my name… My name is…"

 ** _(Present Day)_**

It had been a few hours since Seishin and his group left the secret chapel on their new flying carriage. Along the way, Seishin was looking at the compass Aaliyah gave him and his inner hollow was reading the directions to Dragundaala from the map.

" _According to the map, we should be arriving to Dragundaala in a few minutes."_ Seishin's Hollow said.

"Good to know." Seishin replied, before he turned to the others in the carriage. "Hey, we'll be arriving to Dragundaala in a few minutes."

"Seishin," Murasaki called him, "how can you tell we're close to the destination? If I'm not mistaken, you are somewhat new to these locations. How can you tell this Princess is crying out for help?"

"Aaliyah gave me a magical compass that can lead us there;" Seishin replied, "however, you are right that I am somewhat new to this kingdom. As for Catue, I felt her crying out for help when I saw her on the scroll I got."

"Do you think the enemy will set a trap up for us?" Murasaki asked.

"Knowing the enemy, yeah." Yoruichi answered. "Still we'll overcome the odds. We've done it before back when we were in the Soul Society, we can do it here in this world."

" _Seishin, look!"_ Seishin's Hollow immediately called out to him. As Seishin turned, he saw the kingdom of Dragundaala in smoke as well as a cloud of dragons flying towards them.

"Damn! Everyone hold on!" Seishin cried as he steered the black flaming dragon to the left, away from the pursuing dragons. As Seishin led him and his friends away from the dragons, he sees a nearby town, empty and isolated. Just then one of the dragons appeared above them, preparing to attack. Seishin jumped into a handstand, kicked the attacking dragon in the temple, knocking it away from the carriage. Just then, he sees the pursuing dragons approaching them.

"Hollow, is the carriage and the dragon you manifested immune to blindness?" Seishin asked him.

"Yes, I made sure it's protected, as well as roomy for more than just the princesses." Seishin's Hollow replied.

"Alright, take the reigns." Seishin said as he stood on top of the carriage. As he glared at the pursuing dragons inches away from clawing them, he raised his hands and placed them close to the center of his face with his fingers spread towards his eyes. "Now! Bakudō #82: Taiyōken!"

Seishin unleashed a very bright light; bright enough to blind every dragon that was near them. Once they're blind, Seishin hopped back on the reigns and guided the dragon into a nearby tunnel. When they landed, Seishin and the others all got out.

"Seishin-sama, are you alright?" Chloe asked him with concern.

"I'll be fine, Chloe. Thanks for feeling concerned." Seishin replied.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure why those dragon attacked us." Seishin answered. "I'm thinking they were brainwashed. Luckily for us, we're not far from Dragundaala."

"Right, let's get going." Maia said as she grew eager of her first new adventure with Seishin and her friends. Everyone nodded and started walking out of the tunnel and through the town. As they continued their trek, looming eyes were watching them from the shadows. A pair of purple eyes were looking at Seishin and the group.

As the others were passing through multiple houses; doors closed and windows shut. However there were people inside the buildings watching the group of travelers walking to their way to the Castle of Dragundaala. As they were about to take the forest path to the kingdom, Seishin's Hollow immediately called out to him.

" _Seishin I sense multiple mutations up ahead."_ Seishin's Hollow called out to him. " _We need to t-."_

"Everyone, this way!" Someone called out to them from behind. As they turned, they saw a young girl with orange-brown hair and violet eyes wearing a cloak that covered the tattered remains of her clothes.

"This way, everyone." Seishin said as he and the others followed the young girl.

"Follow me." The young girl said as she led Seishin and the others into a secret cave. She stopped and then turned to Seishin. "Are you here to save Princess Catue?"

"Yes, but how do you know?" Seishin asked her. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Anna," The now named girl answered. "I'm Princess Catue's Handmaiden, and I have seen you walking through town. I knew you were different than those that served Ginyol."

"Ginyol? Who is this Ginyol?" Ichigo asked her.

"He's the Platoon Captain of his Monster Battalion and the reason he took over Dragundaala." Anna answered. "Sorry, but I haven't gotten your names."

"Oh, apologies. My name is Seishin Samayou. I'm a Soul Reaper and this is my team." Seishin introduced.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin." Yoruichi added.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you." Ichigo joined in.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said. "Like Seishin and myself, Ichigo and Yoruichi are Soul Reapers as well."

"Soul… Reapers?" Anna pondered over what they are.

"We'll tell you later." Seishin said with a sheepish chuckle. "Anyway, alongside us are Chloe, Maia, and Murasaki."

"Nice to meet you all." Anna smiled at the group. "This cave here will take us into the castle. I use this lots of times to sneak out at night and enjoy the stars. It will get us into the main halls."

"Lead the way, Anna." Seishin said. Anna kindly nodded before she led the others through the cave. At the same time, she explained to them everything she knows: How Ginyol intruded the kingdom and that he knows of Dragondaala's bloodline, turned Catue's father and her fiance, Jin into dragons, imprisoned and corrupted her mother Nina who is the Queen of the kingdom and Catue, herself, is forced to endure a week of sexual torture. Ichigo and the others were disgusted with Ginyol's plan while Seishin grew angered. Angered enough that his right hand is generating red sparks, the same sparks a Cero has.

"I see… Right now, Catue is enduring this torture for almost a week, and this is the seventh day, right?" Seishin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Anna replied. "I pray that if Catue and her mother, aren't saved by the end of the day, I fear the kingdom shall fall."

"Don't worry, we'll save them and defeat Ginyol." Seishin said. "Where's Nina? Knowing Ginyol, he and his minions are having a show, and Catue's their main event."

"Queen Nina and most of her servants are down in the dungeons." Anna answered. "However, knowing Ginyol, he has some of his legion of mutations down there as well."

"Alright we'll split into teams;" Seishin said. "Maia, knowing your skill with your weapon, I'll have you assist Ichigo and Rukia."

"Sounds like fun, Seishin-dono." Maia smirked as she accompanied Ichigo and Rukia.

"Knowing us, you want us to handle the hordes of monsters." Rukia asked which Seishin replied with a nod. "Sounds good. I am itching for a fight."

"Alright, we'll need help getting them out safely and fast. So, Yoruichi, Murasaki and Chloe will team up." Seishin said to the three of them. "Knowing you, Chloe… You must have learned a teleportation spell."

"How'd you know, Seishin-sama?" Chloe asked him which she and Yoruichi were surprised until Seishin's right eye hollowfied.

"You have me to thank for that." Seishin's Hollow said before Seishin regained control.

"Impressive." Yoruichi chuckled, seeing that Seisbin's Hollow has his senses improved over time. "Alright, we know what to do. Once we get the survivors, we'll get them to the carriage."

"...and Anna, once Yoruichi, Chloe, and Murasaki get the others, you go with them to the carriage." Seishin said. "Don't worry, it's a lot more roomier than how it looks from the outside. We'll catch up with Nina and Catue, afterwards."

"Good, let's begin!" Seishin said as they all nodded. As Anna led them into the dungeons, everyone weren't surprised to see fifty of Ginyol's monsters all in the dungeon, picking on the women that are trapped and continued to rape and attempt to impregnate them. Seishin and Ichigo were disgusted at the sight of those monsters but they put that aside and went on for the attack.

Ichigo, Maia and Rukia were first to attack; they all rushed out of the secret passage and charged at the first handful of monsters. Rukia swiftly sliced some of their heads off, Ichigo with Zangetsu in hand charged in and sliced through the horde like it's nothing, and Maia was piercing their hearts with her sword. Once Rukia opened the gates, those monsters that were gangbanging the women spotten the two Soul Reapers and were about to attack. Yoruichi, Chloe and Murasaki appeared instantaneously and sliced the monsters' heads off like it's nothing.

Seishin on the other hand sliced through the remaining monsters, looking for Queen Nina. He ran through the halls, eyeing each gate he ran past. Just then, he heard some moans and growls nearby. Seishin's Inner Hollow took over his left eye and slammed his palm on the ground tracing any spirit energy or presences nearby; then he picked up eight souls; one of them was the Queen. Then Murasaki joined Seishin shortly after helping Chloe and Yoruichi with the servant and supporters.

"What's going on?" Murasaki asked him.

"I got a few enemies on the run and they have Nina." Seishin answered. "By the sense of her soul, she's been used as those monsters' source of pleasure. I think Ginyol has one more creature that would corrupt her entirely."

"We need to stop them before it happens." Murasaki said.

"We're on it, and I have one move in mind." Seishin replied as he summoned his hollow mask. "Grab my hand. We're Shadow Traveling."

"Shadow Traveling?"Murasaki asked him as he looked at the young man. As she looked at his eyes, As she sees the seriousness in his eyes, she knows he won't harm her. She took his hand and nodded Seishin looked around for a nearby shadow before the two dived in.

Murasaki was surprised at Seishin's Shadow Traveling ability when she sees the gray inverted world that is The Shadow Realm. Her curiosity of this world was quickly replaced with a look of seriousness as the two started flying through the inverted world. They saw the group of monsters reaching for the door while carrying the Queen.

"Murasaki, I'll have you attack those monsters while I save Nina." Seishin said. "Don't worry, by the time your attack hits, Nina will be already in my hands."

"Got it!" Murasaki answered as Seishin saw a way out for her. He cupped his hands for Murasaki to to jump on. With his strength, he was able to give her a boost. The monsters froze when they saw the Anti Demon Ninja in the air, making hands signs.

"Ninja Art: Razor Wind!" Murasaki cried as she unleashed her jutsu. Several blades of wind were flying all around from behind her, aimed at her targets. Suddenly those monsters gasped when Nina's shadow engulfed her and sank into the shadow covered floor, seconds before Murasaki's jutsu struck them. Each of those razor wind blades pierced their flesh, slicing like cheese until they were nothing but a bloody pile of flesh and bones. Once Murasaki safely landed on her feet, Seishin; dehollowfied, came out of the shadows, carrying Queen Nina in her arms in a bridal fashion.

"W-Who are you?" The Queen nervously asked them. "Are you servants of Ginyol as well?"

"No, your majesty, my name Seishin Samayou." Seishin answered while he wrapped her in his cloak.

"My name is Murasaki Yarsu." Murasaki introduced. "I'm an anti-demon Ninja and like Seishin, I was teleported here. ...though it was done by a jutsu gone wrong."

"We're friends of High Elf Celestine Lucullus and her apprentice Aaliyah. We're here to rescue you, Catue and the others."

"Celestine?" Nina asked. "How is she?"

"Kuroinu took over Selenus and turned her, Chloe and the Dark Elf Queen Olga and the other Knights of Chivalry into their sex slaves." Seishin explained. "Aaliyah summoned me to help save them. Right now, I got most of the Knights in the secret chapel."

"Aaliyah, brought you here?" Nina gasped as relief escaped her body. "Yokatta! Then there is hope after all. Right now, Catue is with Ginyol and with another person."

"Another person?" The two gasped.

"Yes." She answered. "She a tanned skinned woman, almost like an elf but she's very much human. She has pink hair and she's dressed… almost like you, Murasaki."

Just then, Murasaki remembered who that person was. She and that same woman did work together and took down a cynical medical doctor named Kiryuu Sabato. The two didn't see eye to eye, but they were able to defeat the mad doctor and complete their mission.

"Ingrid… She's here?" Murasaki said, which made Seishin's ears perk up.

"Ingrid? Who's that?" Seishin asked her.

"Ingrid, also known as Infernal Dragon Knight Ingrid, is a Knight, hired by a vampire named Edwin Black." Murasaki explained. "In my time, Tokyo was taken over by demons and the head of it all was Edwin Black. I had once worked with her to take down a crazed medical doctor names Kiryuu Sabato; despite us being tangled in his web of sexual torment. Since then, she trained and attained dragon-style powers. I didn't anticipate her being here, yet alone in this timeline."

"It seems that the Taimanin and Edwin Black were rivals for quite some time." Seishin guessed.

"Very much so, yes." Murasaki said.

"Well, enemy or not, Ingrid is in trouble. We'll save her as well." Seishin said. "I can't turn away from someone who's in trouble. Even if that someone is from your time, Murasaki.

"Seishin…" Murasaki looked at Seishin who calmly smiled back at her. "You're right! We have to save her."

"Your majesty, where is Ginyol, Catue and Ingrid located?" Seishin asked her.

"The throne room is where they're at." Queen Nina answered while Seishin used his zanpaktou and used Honō Kurōn, creating another clone of him. "Also my daughter's fiance, Jin is there as well. Please help him, before it's too late."

"Alright, Nina, you better go with my clone and join the others." Seishin said. "Don't worry, you'll be safe there than here."

"I know you'll save them. I have faith in you." Nina said as she walked up to Seishin and gave him a hug. Just then, she felt a pulse coming from him when the two embraced. A resonating power that's yet to be unleashed. Seishin watched as Nina ran off with his clone while Ichigo and the others caught up to him.

"You found where this Catue person is at?" Ichigo asked him.

"Yeah, I have." Seishin replied. "They're in the Throne room. We'll explain the details as we get there. Chloe, Maia and Rukia, go to the carriage with Yoruichi and make sure that the others are safe. Wait ten minutes and then come to pick us up."

"Seishin, why do you want us to go watch over the others, if Yoruichi can do that?"

"She might need the backup." Seishin replied. "Though the carriage may be hidden, it's only gonna be a matter of time until they find them."

"I see… Alright then." Rukia replied.

"Understood, Seishin-sama." Chloe answered as used her teleportation ability, taking the other two with her while Seishin and the others while he, Murasaki and Ichigo ran through the halls. Seishin knows that he doesn't want to see them becoming sex slaves for someone else. Seeing them safe from someone like Ginyol is better.

In the throne room, Ginyol looked through his glass ball and saw that Seishin and the others are intruding the kingdom. Though he's angry that the Queen had been taken by him and his group, he easily got over it, now that he's one step closer to claiming Dragundaala as a haven for monsters and dragons under his control.

"So, that red haired man is the one Volt was talking about…" He said before turning to both Ingrid and Catue, being used as those monster's slaves. Just then as he turned back to the projection, a sly smirk was made on his face as an idea came in mind. "He may not carry that mask, but I can sense that amazing power and same with two friends he's with. It's time I go and welcome them."

Along the way,Seishin explained to Ichigo who else was there with Catue. Murasaki explained to him about Ingrid, her relation to her and about what happened in her timeline. Ichigo took the two pieces of information pretty well.

"I get it now." Ichigo answered. "This Ingrid person must be pretty strong, now that she has this dragon-attributed power in her, much like Seishin with his zanpaktou transformations and Hollowfication."

"Yeah, but how she is in this timeline, boggles my mind." Murasaki pondered.

"We'll find out from Ingrid herself, when we save her." Seishin said. "Knowing Ginyol, he must be somewhat strong to be a Platoon Captain as well as a strategist. We must be on our toes.

It wasn't long until Seishin, Ichigo and Murasaki arrived to the entrance of the throne room. Ichigo and Murasaki stood by the left hand door while Seishin stood by the right. The three nodded as Murasaki counted to three using her fingers. Once she said three, the three of them kicked the door down, only to see Catre and Ingrid held bound and being ravaged by three tentacle monsters while the demonic captain Seishin foresaw in his vision stood before them.

"INGRID!" Murasaki gasped which got the pink haired woman's attention.

"Tsk… M-Murasaki…" Ingrid said as she was resisting the urges before a lizardman appeared and slammed his monster cock inside her mouth.

"Princess Catue!" Seishin cried out which the silver haired princess opened his eyes as they saw the man calling him.

"Are you here to save me? Hurry! You have to defeat Ginyol! Make sure you rip his h-" Catue was interrupted as one of the tentacle monsters slid one of its slimy tentacles into her mouth.

"Dammit!" Seishin growled.

"Welcome to Dragundaala, visitors." Ginyol greeted. "I am Ginyol and I am-"

"Save it, I already know who you are…" Seishin interrupted him. "I am here to get Catue and Ingrid and take you down."

"I see… So you're the one Volt was talking about." He smirked. "Do you think you and your group will defeat me and my army?"

Ginyol snapped his fingers and summoned a room full of monster soldiers clad in black armor, each with swords, spears and shields. The monster captain then pointed his finger at the three and his army charged at them. Murasaki, Seishin and Ichigo nodded at each other before they began their counter attack.

"Ninja Art: Razor Wind!" Murasaki cried as she unleashed her jutsu once more. A large burst of wind with several blades made of air were flying all around from behind her, aimed at her targets.

"Seishin, now! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo roared as he unleashed his zanpaktou's devastating attack.

"Right! SEN TAIYOU!" Seishin joined in and unleashed his zanpaktou's devastating attack. The three attacks combined into one and eradicated every soldier in the room until there was nothing but their ashes remaining.

"Impressive… You three are strong; remarkably strong." Ginyol chuckled as he saw his enemy's combined strength.

"We're just getting warmed up, Ginyol." Murasaki said. "Now, hand over Catue and Ingrid!"

"Or else, you'll be on the receiving end of our attacks." Ichigo added.

"Actually, I can't let you do that. Since you're here, why don't I show you some of our… _Hospitality._ " Ginyol said in a calm manner, as it gives off an eerie vibe, making Seishin, Ichigo and Murasaki uncomfortable. The three stood their ground, unaware of what's going on. Just then a pair of fangs swiftly rushed out from the shadows of the pillar behind the three. Murasaki immediately caught the glimpse of it and immediately sliced its head with her giant axe. The small drops of blood flew through the air and landed on her right arm

Seishin and Ichigo saw what was a snake that was decapitated that attempted to attack them. Just then, two more snakes on each side appeared and attempts to attacked Seishin and Ichigo. The two shinigamis swiftly sliced them into pieces. Unaware of them, drops of blood from the snakes they slayed splashed onto their arms.

"Alright, show yourself! Come out, whoever you are!" Ichigo cried.

"My; aren't you three quick to react…" From the shadows behind Ginyol and the throne reveals that very cloaked man Ginyol encountered. As he turned to the three that are opposing Ginyol. His glasses and smile gleamed through the darkness within his cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" Murasaki glared at the cloaked man who stood beside Ginyol.

"Now, now… No need to get tense. I am just a traveler for hire." The cloaked man said. Murasaki squinted her eyes at him before she shifted her eyes at Ingrid and noticed bite marks on the back of her neck; the same ones from that snake that almost attacked her.

"Liar…" Murasaki muttered aloud as she tightened the grip of her weapon, getting the cloaked man's attention. "You're the one who attacked Ingrid, you monster!"

"...and I bet you helped him take over the castle." Seishin added. "What do you have to say about that, you mutation?

"Hmm…" The cloaked man's smile had faded when Murasaki called him a monster and Seishin calling him a mutation.. His blood began boiling as his glasses gleamed.

"You dare oppose me, and insulted me, when I have the upper advantage!" The man said said as he was making hand signs. Before the three could react, a strong pulse was felt on their bodies. Just then, they saw black leaf-like marks stretched out all across their bodies, like the plague; spreading.

Seishin, Ichigo and Murasaki felt a heavy paralysis on their bodies. First their arms became heavy, making them drop their weapons, then their legs collapsed from the pressure, and then their bodies fell; pressed into the ground like gravity pressing down on them.

"Oh, no!" Seishin gasped.

"Dammit! What the hell is this?!" Ichigo muttered as he struggled to fight it.

"What... did you do… to us?!" Murasaki growled as she struggles to look up.

"Simple, I've just stopped you in your tracks." The cloaked man said. "Snake Art: Black Plague Paralysis; a Jutsu I created that can stop even the strongest fighter in its tracks. Now that you're here, I can do a little experiment…"

"To hell with your experiment!" Seishin muttered as his right eye hollowfied. Red spirit energy covered the tip of his index finger, despite the pressure of the Paralysis weighing him down. His inner hollow anticipated where this is going as Seishin fired a Bala from his finger into his shadow and redirected it out of the cloaked man's shadow. As that man saw the bullet of red spirit energy aimed for his head, he was able to dodge it, barely. Seishin's Bala flew through the hood, but the force ripped his hood off, revealing his face.

The now revealed, cloaked man's face was covered completely in scales with silver-gray hair. His golden yellow snake eyes, through his glasses gazed down at Seishin with a smirk on his face.

"My, you have quite the spirit, ...for someone who can rile up Volt." He said. "I am definitely going to be dissecting you first."

"Like Murasaki asked, who the hell ARE you, monster?" Seishin rebuked.

"Hmph, since you will die after this experiment, I'll tell you." The snake caster said before he slammed his foot on his arm, nearly dislocating it. "My name… is Kabuto Yakushi, I'm a rogue ninja, trained in the snake arts. I travel the world studying, gathering intel from enemies before I attack them. If I encounter someone strong like you, that ninja woman and your strawberry friend-"

"Don't call me a Strawberry, asshole!" Ichigo snarled despite Kabuto chuckling.

"As I was saying, if I encounter someone strong like you three, I take their DNA sample and implant them into me, strengthening my power." Kabuto continued. "Oh, and don't bother saying that 'You-Won't-Get-Away-With-This crap. It's cliché as Hell."

"Damn you!" Ichigo muttered as he and Murasaki glared at Kabuto as he started making hand signs once more.

"Now it's time you go to sleep. I don't want to spill any blood as I dissect my experiments." Kabuto chuckled. "Feather Illusion Jutsu."

Feathers started falling down from above them like snowflakes. Once the first feather landed on the floor, Murasaki was first to get drowsy, followed by Ichigo. The two tried to fight against it, but unfortunately, they blacked out. Seishin; too, got affected by the jutsu but instead of giving in, Seishin bit his tongue with his teeth, keeping him awake. Then, as he used his hollow energy to give him one more push, Seishin forced out of Kabuto's Black Plague Paralysis and rose to his feet. Before Kabuto; despite him being surprised, could react or make a move to defend himself, Seishin made one powerful punch into his left jaw. The punch sent Kabuto into the king's throne, breaking it with ease. Just as Seishin could draw his zanpaktou out, Ginyol used his powers and sent him into a state of unconsciousness.

Kabuto got back on his feet, and walked back towards Seishin, Ichigo and Murasaki. As his eyes were pointed at Seishin, he placed his hand on his jaw while picking up his glasses. As he stared at Seishin's unconscious body, Kabuto's inner rage began boiling as his eyes slowly became bloodshot. Before Kabuto could make a move, Ginyol appeared and calmed him down.

"That red haired man, he is a powerful one." Ginyol said, before he let his hand loose from gripping Kabuto's shoulder. "You still can dissect him, now that he's unconscious."

Kabuto took deep breaths to calm himself down and regain his composure before he put his glasses back on his face.

"True, but I'll make sure dissecting that man will be the most pleasurable moment." Kabuto calmly replied as his large snake seeped out of his cloak and wrapped the three unconscious fighters. "...and I'll make sure his death will be even more pleasurable."

"Now that no one is around to stop me, Dragundaala will finally be mine." Ginyol chuckled.

 **(To Be Continued…)**

 **If you made it to the end of the chapter, well done. Honestly I haven't done this since I was working on Sekirei EX. Anyway back to the topic in hand. One reviewer told me to list the people in Seishin's Harem, well I'll be happy to do so! Here's Seishin's Harem:**

 **-Seishin's Harem-**

 **Olga Discordia**

 **Chloe**

 **Maia**

 **Evelyn Celebrian**

 **Prim Fiori**

 **Alicia Arcturus**

 **More will join Seishin's Harem later as the story goes. Until then, I'll see you all in the High Plains of Heaven. Taka2012, signing off...**


	7. Ch7: Save Dragundaala! Catue's Pride!

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach, Kuroinu, Princess Knight Catue, or any other H-Anime. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey Taka-faithful, I am back and sorry for the long wait. I was extremely busy since that Monday after my birthday. Due to that I had to take little time to get the story done each day. Plus, my younger niece was playing Roblox during her visits. Also, during my busy schedule, I had unintentionally deleted the original copy of this chapter. It was an accident, but luckily I did make a copy of it and continued it onwards. Anyway all that matters is that I got the chapter done. It took a little longer but it's done. Time for Summer to end with a Bang with this chapter!**

 **Now, time to get to business: This chapter will conclude the Dragundaala Arc all I can say is read and hope you like it, because it took me a lot longer to get it done. Once you finish, I'll share with you the additions to the story roadmap. Enjoy the story, everyone.**

* * *

 ** _The Shinigami of Selenus_**

 **Chapter 7: Save Dragundaala! Catue's Pride!**

It has been a few hours since Seishin, Ichigo and Murasaki stood and encountered Ginyol as well as the snake mutated traveler that was Kabuto. They even have both Ingrid and Catre bound by the very lust fueled monsters that serves Ginyol. However, even though Seishin revealed Kabuto's identity, the three weren't able to fight him off; especially Seishin as he was immediately knocked out cold, by Ginyol's abilities.

Elsewhere, Yoruichi and Chloe were standing, guarding the carriage while watching out for any survivors; preferably either Catue or Nina. As they all waited, Chloe checked the timer and it was down to three minutes.

"I hope Seishin-sama makes it out in time." Chloe said as she leaned against the carriage entrance. "It's almost to time for us to make our move and save them."

"Whether we save them or they come to us, we'll complete it." Yoruichi said. "We don't want Seishin's and Olga's favorite handmaiden getting impatient."

"S-Shut it…" Chloe stammered while blushing a dark red. Just then, they saw Rukia with Anna bringing the Queen to them.

"I got the Queen here." Rukia said. "Right now, Seishin and the others should be facing Ginyol right now."

"At the same time, they're rescuing both my daughter, Catue along with Ingrid."

"Ingrid? Who's that?" Rukia asked her. Just then, Chloe's timer went off as the time ran out.

"I'm not sure, but we'll be finding out anyway." Yoruichi said. "Everyone inside the carriage. We're heading to the Castle.

(In the castle…)

"Young man… wake up..." An elderly voice was echoing in his subconscious, calling out to him.

"Who… Who are you?" He asked the voice while feeling weak. His eyes slowly opened up to see a spark of light approaching approaching him. Once it floated close to him, it took on the form of a tall man with long black hair and the thickest eyebrows, mustache and a goatee. He stood before him while wearing a red cloak with an all-white garment, and a gold crown on his head.

"My name is Lawrence. I am the King of Dragundaala..." The man introduced himself. "Who might your name be?"

"Seishin… Seishin Samayou." Seishin replied. "I am a Soul Reaper summoned a different timeline by Celestine's apprentice, Aaliyah."

"I knew there was something good about you." He smiled. "I believed you met my daughter, Catue…"

"Y-Yes, your majesty…" Seishin replied. "I did meet your wife; Queen Nina as well, but don't worry, she's safe now as well as your daughter's Handmaiden, Anna. However, what had happened to you?"

"Ginyol… He and Kabuto took over my kingdom; though I did fight Ginyol as best as I can, those two lured me into a trap and turned me into a beast, craving on the lust of women…" Lawrence sadly replied. "He's corrupted my followers and turned them into sex-craved beasts."

"Let me guess… Kabuto, that snakeman… He joined forces with that monster and took over your kingdom?"

"You encountered him… I see." Lawrence said. "Listen… Ginyol and Kabuto are ruining my kingdom and soon, he'll corrupt my own daughter. My daughter had someone she loves, his name was Jindrack Hemy, or Jin for short. He was loyal, kind like you and indeed selfless. More than enough to take my place on the throne, but they got to him as well. Please save my daughter as best as you can…"

"Your majesty… My mission here is to save them from corrupt people like Ginyol or Volt from Kuroinu… I will save them as well."

"I knew you have such a pure heart, young man… From the moment you stepped foot on this land." Lawrence said as he calmly smiled with his eyes closed. "I have faith you'll do well… Now go… Go save my daughter and destroy that monster!"

"As you wish… King Lawrence. I won't let you down." Seishin said until he gasped until he immediately woke up, only to see himself in a cell room. Seishin immediately sat-up to see where he's at.

" _What the- What happened to me?"_ Seishin thought until he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. He undid his shihakusho and revealed a seal on his chest the size of his hand. Five swirls on his chest with Chinese hieroglyphics around each swirl in the form of a Pentagon.

" _It's some type of seal, Seishin."_ Seishin's Hollow answered. " _I can feel it disturbing the flow of your spirit energy… But it's nothing we can't handle."_

" _I know what you mean… We'll play along for now."_ Seishin thought, until his eyes caught sight of who's in the cell next to him. To his surprise he sees a lilac haired girl covered in dried sperm from the monsters. Seishin halted his communication with his Hollow Persona as he approached the cage bars.

"You… You're Princess Catue Dragundaala, aren't you?" Seishin called out to the girl which got her attention. She slowly looked up and saw the red haired man across the hall.

"It's you." Catue answered. "You're the man from earlier… Who are you?"

"I'm Seishin Samayou; I'm a Soul Reaper from another time, summoned by Celestine's Apprentice, Aaliyah." Seishin answered.

"Celestine?!" Catue gasped as she remembered that High Elf. It had been a while since Celestine had visited Dragundaala. Her kind smile and generous personality, equal to her mother made her something special. Just then, one question came to her mind. "How is she?"

"She's being held captive by Volt." Seishin answered. "During the previous month, Volt and his mercenary group Kuroinu had succeeded with taking over all of Eostia; at the same time the Knights of Chivalry, as well as the Dark Elf Queen and her handmaiden Chloe were claimed by them.

"When you get here… In this world I mean?" Catue asked him.

"A little over a month." Seishin replied. "It was then when Aaliyah had summoned me. During the past few weeks since my time here, I had saved the two Dark Elves as well as most of the Knights. Now here I am... Oh, and don't worry; my friends already have your mother and your close friend Anna. We're here to rescue you."

"You are?" Catue felt relieved that there is still hope left. "Please, can you still stand?"

"I can still stand…" Seishin sighed as he started to get up. "Listen, Catue… There's-"

"Oh, it seems that my new test subject has woken up…" Kabuto arrived out the shadows followed by a handful of Ginyol's monstrous servants. "I was hoping it would last much longer until I dissect him."

"You monster! You and Ginyol were responsible for turning my fiance into a dragon!" Catue yelled. "You're responsible for ruining my family's kingdom. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Kabuto took in what Catue said to him; insults and all. His anger began to boil when someone other than what Murasaki, Ingrid and then Seishin had called him that. His anger was quickly replaced with sheer pleasure… the pleasure to turn dissect the Shinigami that gave him some problems before Ginyol knocked him out cold. A low chuckle was heard before he started laughing loudly.

"Those insults won't get you nowhere." Kabuto smirked as he glared at Catue before snapping his fingers and motioned these mutated monsters to take Catue. "In the meantime, you are being called to Ginyol. Better make whatever plan you have for killing him count, Princess."

"Damn you, Kabuto!" Seishin muttered.

"Now, let's get you to my operating room." Kabuto brought out the snake that was under his cloak and wrapped the red haired man up before dragging him through the halls and into a rusty old dungeon. The room was covered with old rusty chains attached to the walls, the walls aged; becoming brittle and fragile, and in the middle of it all was a metal table with straps attached to it.

"At long last… I can finally get to see what made you tick." Kabuto said as he strapped him in. "I can finally dive in and see the source of your power! ...and don't think your power can stop me now. My Five-Pronged Seal stops your powers in its tracks."

"Let me guess… You would try to take my cells as well, as the cells of my friends and add them into your DNA?" Seishin glared at the cloaked mutation. "I bet that's the reason why you became the monster you are."

Kabuto's anger began to boil when Seishin called him that word again. Angered, Kabuto stormed towards the Shinigami and landed a hard punch against the left side of his face.

"I became what I am because I want to become even powerful…" Kabuto tightened his grip as he growled; glaring at the red haired man strapped to the table. "I had learned such amazing abilities when I trained with an old Snake Sage. I learned as much as him through the years until the day he saw a vision of me going down a dark path to my demise. Not accepting that vision, I immediately ended his life when he wasn't looking and took his DNA and abilities."

"It looks like you are going down that path, due to you siding with Ginyol." Seishin rebuked. "A mutation; not accepting what's coming, and a Monster Captain. Suits you quite well."

"That won't matter anymore! I am walking on my own now, I chose to become stronger and if siding with Ginyol will attain my goal… than so be it." Kabuto continued as he raised his right arm over Seishin's chest. A violet blade of aura formed from his hand and slowly lowered the tip towards his exposed flesh. "Try and stay still… This will be all over soon."

As Kabuto slowly raised his aura covered hand, he suddenly heard a chuckle from Seishin. His chuckle grew into a hearty laugh which confused and annoyed the snake ninja.

"Kabuto, you think that running from that vision would be a good idea…" Seishin said. "...and siding with Ginyol would get you stronger? You're pathetic… However there are three things that you are wrong with what will happen…"

"Hmm? What's that?" Kabuto said.

"One is… you will reach your demise… Two; your Five Pronged Seal can't contain my power, and three...;" Seishin smirked as he closed his eyes until his face was covered in black and red aura. "I am not available for dissection!"

Kabuto gasped as Seishin manifested his hollow mask and broke free from the metal table. Pieces of the metal table broke off and flew towards Kabuto. Though he did dodge it, his cloak was shredded, revealing his body. His torso was covered in snake scales with a long white snake fused to his chest. His fused spiritual pressure was more than enough to even break the seal on his chest. Kabuto growled as Seishin stood looking down at him. Angered, he immediately attacked him with the snake attached to his chest. Seishin stood with cold eyes as he saw the snake rapidly approaching him. Without effort, Seishin lasily leaned to the right before slicing its head off with his zanpaktou. Before Kabuto could try and attack Seishin with a jutsu, he used Sonido and reappeared in front of him with his fist far up his gut that he immediately spat out blood.

"Try and heal from that, Snake Boy." Seishin said as he turned his sight to the door near him. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped to hear chucking. He turned to see none other than Kabuto chuckling as he slowly got back on his feet.

"What the hell is so funny, Snake Boy?" Seishin glared down at him.

"Oh, it's too late now… As I speak, Ginyol has Princess Catue in the throne room." Kabuto answered despite the anger inside him was boiling up like a pimple going to pop. "In a few short minutes, he'll use his powers to turn her into a dragon and then use her under his control. As for that orange haired swordsman, blue haired ninja, and that red haired woman… They'll be turned into monsters as well. It's too late, and there's no way, you'll make it in time!"

As Kabuto laughed, Seishin growled as he kicked him to the wall and then pinned him with his Rikujōkōrō. He then used his Cero and blew the door down before he ran through the halls to find Ichigo and Murasaki. Just then, Seishin's inner hollow contacted him.

" _Seishin, I got good news and bad news."_ Seishin's Hollow said. " _I found both Ingrid She's close by. Ichigo and Murasaki are close as well."_

" _...and the bad news?"_ He asked.

" _It's Catue. Ginyol's going to turn her into a dragon and put her under his control."_

" _Well, in that case… We'll go and find Ichigo, Ingrid and Murasaki."_ Seishin replied. " _Then we'll go for Ginyol. I have a feeling that Catue's gonna need new armor. Go and find Catue's room and find her armor."_

" _Got it, but be careful."_ Seishin's hollow said before his shadow left Seishin's; seeking out Catue's armor.

As Seishin ran through the halls, he continued to sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure as he got closer. He then arrived to a large metal door; once he kicked it down, he sees Murasaki and Ingrid; naked, strapped and still unconscious, surrounded by multiple monsters with their shafts hanging out. Just when they turned to see the red haired shinigami, Seishin drew out his zanpaktou and used flashstep. In five seconds, more than six monsters were decapitated. In the last five seconds the remainder of the horde of monsters each got their heads shot off by Seishin's bullet sized Balas.

"Murasaki! Wake up, Murasaki!" Seishin cried as she shook her. Just then, Murasaki woke up and saw Seishin with his hollow mask on as he undid the straps binding her arms and legs.

"S-Seishin!" Murasaki cried while he was freeing and waking Ingrid. The tan skinned woman woke up and saw Seishin undoing the straps. Just as he freed her legs, Seishin immediately saw her left leg going for his head. He immediately used Flashstep to evade the sneak attack.

"Who are you? What's the meaning of this?!" Ingrid glared at Seishin as the young man dehollowfied while giving them their clothes.

"I am here with Murasaki, Ichigo and the others to save you, the Queen and Princess of this kingdom." Seishin said. "Wait, where is Ichigo?"

Just then, he heard multiple grunts from the other room until Seishin sensed spiritual pressure being unleashed, in the form of an attack. He grabbed Ingrid and Murasaki and jumped back as a large blast destroyed the wall of the room as well as the mutations and demons surrounding it. As the smoke clears, Ichigo stood with his Zangetsu in his hand.

"I… hate… experiments!" Ichigo said with his anger suppressed before he turned to see Ingrid, standing next to Murasaki. "Judging by what I heard from Murasaki, you must be Ingrid."

Ingrid remained quiet for a second before approaching them.

"I'm quite surprised that you're here, Murasaki." Ingrid said before turning to Seishin and Ichigo "Who might these two rookies be and why are they in black pajamas?"

"Seriously, the pajama bit… Even that can be stale coming from an assassin who had worked with Edwin Black." Seishin said which surprised her. "Before you ask, Murasaki told me who you are… Anyway, introductions are in order… My name is Seishin Samayou and this is my friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"We're Soul Reapers from another timeline." Ichigo added. "We're here to put an end to this bastard name Volt."

"Volt, you say?" Ingrid asked them. "That's funny, I am looking for him as well. Perhaps we could work together. Besides, you three, do seem strong… especially you, Murasaki."

"Hmm… I did promise Murasaki that we'll save you along with Catue." Seishin said as he approached her. The two looked at each other with a serious look, reading what they're thinking just from looking. Seishin's decision was quickly made as a hand was held out in front of her.

"Does this mean you agree with me?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, it's a deal." Seishin answered. "However, when we return, you will explain to us how you are here in Selenus. Understood?"

"Understood." Ingrid smirked as she accepted Seishin's handshake. Seishin then looked at Ichigo and Murasaki before he summoned his Hollow mask.

"Now we must hurry! If I know right, Ginyol is planning to perform a ritual to mutate Catue into a dragon due to her bloodline's latent potential."

"Lead the way, Seishin." Ichigo said as Seishin was first to run through the halls to the Throne Room with the latter following him. The four quickly ran through until they saw the throne room doors nearing them. Just then, Seishin's hollow immediately contacted them.

" _Seishin! This is bad!"_ Seishin's Hollow called out to him.

" _Hollow, status report!"_ Seishin mentally answered. Seishin briefly listened to his hollow's report until his eyes widened when he heard the news. Ichigo, Ingrid and Murasaki all stopped when Seishin froze still.

"Seishin, what happened?" Murasaki asked.

"What's going on with this guy?" Ingrid wondered. "It's like he had seen a ghost or something."

"Seishin is a Vizard, like I am." Ichigo answered. "He has an Inner Hollow that lives inside him. Unlike what I have, Seishin's Hollow is like a brother to him. However, fact that Seishin froze like this only means one thing: His hollow must have told him the news regarding the Princess."

"Damn… him…" Seishin muttered which caught their attention. "That prick… he's planning to turn Catue into a dragon. The key to Ginyol's ritual is her! That monster…. TODAY, HE DIES!"

Seishin's red eyes and the marks on his mask glowed brighter as he immediately dashed towards the throne room, with intense speed.

"Seishin, WAIT!" Ichigo cried. Angered, he followed Seishin with Murasaki and Ingrid following him.

Meanwhile in the Throne Room, Catue stood before Ginyol wearing her armor. She glared at Ginyol with ambition and anger with her fists clenched. The Dragon Princess had endured a whole week of sexual torture that Ginyol had made her do. She saw her mother being violated by the very man before her, though she held on with the shreds of her mental will. She even witnessed the females of her kingdom being sexually ravaged by the dragons that were brainwashed. She knew that enough is enough. Today is the day that monster dies.

"It suits you quite well, Catue-sama…" Ginyol said as he was sitting on her father's throne gazing at Catue in her armor. She remained unmoved despite her anger building with each second passing.

"I have nothing left to lose!" Catue's emerald eyes glared at Ginyol, staring down at his very dark soul. Ginyol merely smirked as he snapped.

"As you wish. Such a pity… and you went through all the trouble of wearing such an appropriate outfit for this final day." Ginyol shifted his sight to what his servants are bringing to her. Catue turned to see multiple minotaurs pulling a cart into the room through a portal. On it was a massive light blue dragon with bone colored horns on his head; two large ones, one on each side with three sets of small baby horns on the top of his head. Its loud roar pierced the silence as they finished bringing the winged beast into the room.

"J-Jin!" Catue softly gasped as she approached the dragon. "Jin, do you recognize me?"

"Now, let us proceed to the final wager, Princess… Kill this dragon." Catue froze when she heard Ginyol's order. She turned back to the monster captain with an angered look. "What did you say?"

"There is nothing to be concerned about… He's just a mindless beast." Ginyol calmly answered.

"He is not a mindless beast!" Catue rebuked. "I cannot kill Jin! There's no way I can do that!"

"So you wish to give up on the resurrection of your Kingdom?" Ginyol smirked as he looked down at her with his chin resting on his hand. "...and even after you had endured these six days of being raped to this extent, you would make this meaningless?

Catue growled at the smug look Ginyol's giving her before he lazily waved his hand as a red tetragram seal appeared before her. Seconds after, her sword appeared before her. Ginyol sighed as he continued to rest his head on his hand.

"How you make your choice is not my concern… I do not care either way." Ginyol said.

Tears were welling up in Catue's eyes as she didn't have a choice in the matter. She clenched her eyes shut before she reached for the sword.

" _I'm sorry, Jin…"_ Catue fought the tears as she grabbed the sword; she immediately dashed towards the pinned dragon, preparing to put him down. Just then, memories of her and Jin flooded her mind, like a rushing wave. Catue swung the sword, but to Ginyol's surprise, she didn't go through with the attack. Her blade was a foot away from Jin's dragon body.

"I… I can't… Jin is someone that I love. I can't kill him…" Catue said as she fell to her knees.

"Those are nice words." Ginyol said. "However you did kill your beloved by your actions, in a matter of speaking perhaps."

"What did you say?!" Catue snapped her sight back at him.

"That dragon that you had in your hands, the day you returned to the castle…" Ginyol explained. "Who do you think that was?"

(Flashback - Six Days Ago...)

Catue returned to her home after a long journey, happy to see her family once more. However when she arrived to the castle, all she sees was lingering smoke and damaged walls. It was like a long battle had occured in her absence. When she stepped in the castle, the interior wasn't any different, broken walls, damaged tapestry and not a single guard was in sight.

"My God… What had happened here?" Catue wondered as she looked around the ruined castle. Just then, she heard a loud roar to her right; as she turned, she saw her handmaiden Anna running for her life. Her top and skirt were torn, revealing her ample breasts and well rounded rear.

"Anna, is that you?" Catue ran to help her up.

"Catue, is that you?" Anna gasped. "Your Highness, please! You must run away!

The two girls looked at each other before they turned to see a gold colored dragon standing before them with its hung shaft erect with its loud roar echoed the halls. Catue gasped to see a large dragon before her, but saving her closest friend was her current highest priority. The Princess charged towards the dragon as she drew her broadsword out. With swift movement, the Princess sliced the dragon through its chest.

(Flashback ended)

"It couldn't be… That Dragon was…" Catue was shocked when she remembered who that dragon was.

"That's right… It was your dear father…" Ginyou chuckled as he took pleasure of seeing her shocked and falling into despair.

"I should take some credit for luring your father into a trap." Kabuto said as he appeared behind the throne

"No… NOOOOO!" Catue cried as she learned that she killed her father. Ginyol and Kabuto grinned as they see Catue wallowing in her guilt.

"At long last! A body wallowing in pleasure, a heart fallen into despair, this moment right now, when you have fallen between the two!" Ginyol laughed as he formed a seal under Catue as he begins the ritual.

"Now the time has come! This is the one who shall take over this land! The one with the strongest genes, of the Dragundaala family, you, the strongest Dragon Knight, who was about to become Queen!"

" _Mom… Dad… Jin… I'm sorry… Sorry to let you all down."_ Catue thought as she was enveloped in the red light from the seal.

"Coming, coming… that sleeping power from within," Ginyol continued, "the sleeping power of our great king of our great clan!"

Catue screamed as her armor was ripped off from the seal's power getting stronger.

"I ask, I ask this daughter here, transfer from her the ancient powers!"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Suddenly the throne room doors were kicked off their hinges and landed on the sides of the throne room, followed by a flaming dragon making its way towards Ginyol. The captain and Kabuto saw the attack heading their way and jumped to the side seconds before it hits them. At the same time the seal shattered and Catue remained unharmed. As the smoke clears, Seishin appeared standing in front of them.

"S-Seishin…" Catue gasped.

"Save your strength and dry your eyes, Princess…" Seishin said while glaring at the two enemies. "I heard all of what was said… from that prick standing on your father's throne.

"I let them down… Dragundaala is ruined, My dad's dead by my own hands, Jin turned into a dragon, and my mom and Anna are…" Catue broke down crying as she fell to her knees despite her naked. Without a word, Seishin knelt down and hugged the Princess, surprising the teary-eyed woman.

"Your dad and Jin wouldn't want see you like this. They want you to stay strong, even against scum like them." Seishin answered. "Your dad talked to me in my subconscious; he told me what had happened. There's still hope for Dragundaala… You're still here, and your mom as well as your handmaiden are safe. My friends and I saved them as well as your many loyalists and followers."

"They're okay?" Catue looked up at the now maskless man. He smiled back at Catue as he wiped her tears off her eyes.

"They're safe." Seishin said. "Now stand up with me and we'll take this asshole down. Are you with me. Catue?"

"I am, but what about my armor?" Just then, Seishin's Hollow seeped out of his shadow and held out Catue's armor for her. He then stretched out and grabbed her sword and handed it to her.

"Okay… Now I am ready!" Catue said as she and Seishin entered their fighting stances while glaring at Ginyol and Kabuto.

The Platoon Captain growled as Seishin of all people interrupted his ritual and restored Catue's fighting spirit. It was quickly replaced with a knowing smirk as he looked at the struggling dragon tied together.

"So, it seems that this man here restored your spirit." Ginyol said. "So, how strong is your spirit now if your loved one kills him!" Seishin and Catue watched as Ginyol snapped his fingers; they turned to see Jin in his dragon form break free from the now weakened ropes. Seeing that the dragon was going to attack, Seishin was going to make his move until Catre blocked one of his claws.

"Jin, please snap out of it! It's me, Catue! I'm going to help you get through this! Please wake up!"

Jin roared as he grabbed Catue and raised her up to his face. Seishin couldn't help but watch; he could save her, but Catue told him to stand down by holding her hand out, motioning him to stop. Just as he was about to do anything else, memories of him and Catue flooded his mind like a torrential wave. He was able to able to regain control of his body, but for a short amount of time.

"C-Catue?" Jin said in a creature voice. "I'm… I'm sorry for what happened. Ginyol and Kabuto used their dark magic to turn me into this."

"I understand! We'll find a way! Just stay with us, please!" Catue said as tears ran down her face.

"I… I can't… I can't control this body much longer." Jin said as he slowly turned his head to Seishin who looked up. "Y-You're Seishin, right? Though I couldn't control myself, I had heard every word you said. Listen, I want you to kill me, please."

"Jin, you can't! We can find another way; just hold on!" Catue cried.

"I-I can't! I can't maintain control for long." Jin answered. "This body is too strong and will regain control easily. I… I wish I could stay with you and live our new lives."

"Jin…" Catue cried as Jin hugged her softly before Seishin gently took her back

"S-Seishin… I want you to take good care of Catue…" Jin said. "Her life is precious to me and I don't want scum… like Ginyol taking that away. P-Promise me, please and I'll have no regrets."

"Jin…" Seishin approached the dragon and stabbed his zanpaktou into the ground. Like Catue, tears were running down his face as well. Seeing such an innocent man with a heart of gold, turned to a monster by Ginyol and Kabuto's hands, made him both angry at them but sad for the young prince. "I know we have just met… If this situation never happened, I'm sure we would've been great friends. I promise you, I'll take care of Catue, her mother, Anna and the other residents of Dragundaala. You and her dad won't be in vain."

Seishin gripped his zanpaktou before he entered his stance. Catue watched as wiped the tears off his face. She was surprised that someone she just met showed sympathy for a Kingdom and their people.

"I'll make this as painless as possible… That way, you will die with your honor and kindness intact." Seishin continued. "Mark my words, Jin… Once Ginyol and Volt are dead, I'll restore the kingdom and build a statue for the two of you in your honor."

"Thank you, Seishin…" Jin calmly and happily nodded as he was ready to go through with this. With tears in his eyes, Seishin charged at Jin and swiftly decapitated his head from the neck up before using flashstep and appeared beside Catue.

"Jin…" Catue began bawling her heart out. Seeing her beloved die in front of her, Seishin hugged her tightly; comforting her through this tough moment. Once she calmed down, he let go of her. He turned back to Ginyol and Kabuto with the bangs of his head covering his eyes.

"Such a shame… That kid had such potential, but you had to put him down." Ginyol smirked as he stared down at the two before him. "I guess I don't have time to deal with such weaklings."

"Why you-!" Catue growled as she was about to attack them, but Seishin stopped her; the same way she did.

"You two… You just strolled into this wonderful Kingdom, mutated the men into dragon including the King and Jin, and violated the women. You even nearly corrupted Queen Nina and Catue's handmaiden Anna… You don't care about life… You only care about ruling places with an iron fist!"

"What's your point?!" Ginyol rebuked at him. "So what if this kingdom falls to ruin once I am done. The people here are just subjects that we can experiment. Whether they live or die is their problem not mine. I'm here to make this place a breeding ground for these monsters here."

"Even you don't care that this kingdom falls?!" Seishin growled before it was replaced with a small laugh growing into a loud laugh, despite his anger boiling. Catue saw his hand gripping his zanpaktou tightly; veins popping out. "What you just said, ...that alone, gives me the reason to not hold back against you!"

Seishin's spiritual pressure began to build up; the throne room began to shake from the power Seishin possess. Ginyol was shocked that this one man has that much power and is still growing. Angered, Ginyol summoned his demon army. Just then, a cage of flames encased Seishin as he reached a certain point of his power where he can stop charging up. Just then, Ichigo, Murasaki and Ingrid arrived to the throne room as well, only to see Seishin in that flaming cage.

"What's that cage of flames doing around Seishin?" Murasaki asked which Ichigo merely smirked as he walked towards where Seishin's at.

"Ingrid and Murasaki, you two are gonna see how powerful a Soul Reaper can do." Ichigo said until he stood beside Seishin. With in a second when he closed his eyes, Ichigo was enveloped in a blueish white aura while he drew out Zangetsu; the short blade from his hip and the tall blade from behind his back. He then raised his khyber blade out front with the short one crossing over his arm.

Seishin raised his zanpaktou out in front of him as it began to be enveloped in flames. Ichigo shifted his eyes and saw Seishin silently crying; whatever happened before they arrived to the throne room did impact him, was what he thought.

"Seishin, are you ready?" Ichigo asked him.

"I am, Ichigo." Seishin replied once he wiped the tears off. "Ginyol… I will never forgive you for what you done… In the name of King Lawrence of Dragundaala, all of this land's people and Prince Jindrack Hemy, I will avenge them by defeating you!

"Seishin…" Catue gasped when he said those very words.

"Now, Ichigo!" Seishin said as he sliced off the first bar that he sees in front of him.

"BAN-KAI!" Seishin and Ichigo said those very words at the same time and a tower of light and flames appeared in the area where they stood. Catue, Murasaki and Ingrid were astonished at how much power the two possessed. A second later, the tower dispersed revealing the two in their bankai state.

Seishin has on a sleeveless ankle length shihakushō with six split coattails all designed with multiple flame patterns and two winged dragons on his chest. On his arms, were black gauntlets with horn shaped spikes and the gloves nearly resembling dragon claws. In his hand is his zanpaktou turned into a katana. The crimson colored blade, attached to the hilt shaped as a dragon's head, kept the etched designs from his Shikai form.

"Bāningusouru Reddnouva!" Seishin announced his Bankai.

Ichigo emerged in his Bankai State alongside Seishin. His zanpaktou takes the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade. At the same time, he awakened his half-hollowfication ability; his left eye was hollowfied with a thick black stripe covering the left side of his face downward as well as a horn on the left side of his head.

"Tensa Zangetsu…" Ichigo said as he stood tall with his zanpaktou by his side.

"Catue…" Seishin called her while glaring at Ginyol. "Your father, the King and your fiance, Jin… they wanted you to stand strong and tall. They want you to be brave… their sacrifice won't be in vain. Now, will you work with us and take this asshole down?!"

"Father… Jin…" Catue reflected on the life lessons her dad had taught her, the selflessness Jin had done to protect her and the love the two had shared. As tears ran down her face, she remained standing tall and strong. The princess then stood alongside Ichigo and Seishin; she wiped the tears off her face before she glared at Ginyol.

"Ginyol! I will make sure you die with my blade pierced through your heart!" Catue yelled.

"You insignificant bunch…" Ginyol growled as he glared back at the three of them, until he shifted his sights to Seishin out of the three. "You… Red haired man… If you didn't interfere, those ancient powers of hers would've been mine!"

"Tough luck!" Seishin rebuked, striking Ginyol's nerve. "That power you're talking about. It was and always be Catue's! It will never be yours! Catue will make a wonderful Queen and rightful ruler of this land! ...and I'll make sure you will never get your way!"

"Damn you… Damn you… DAMN IT ALL!" Ginyol roared as he unleashed the full potential of his dark powers. His body was enveloped in the dark aura, consuming him until it was a dark ball of energy. Before the three could react, that same ball then teleported to Jin's dead body and then consumed it as it grew bigger. A second later, Ginyol emerged as a brown skinned dragon with red scales, bone colored horns and red eyes.

"What the hell?" Ichigo sighed.

"Looks like he became the manifestation of his own greed. His own failure made him like this." Murasaki said as she and Ingrid appeared next to them.

"Ginyol…" Catue muttered aloud as it caught all four of their attention. Catue began emitting steam from her body. "You attacked my home… Turned my father and fiance into dragons and made me a sacrifice… I will make you pay; with the very power you tried to steal!"

Catue was enveloped in flames as she roared loud and hard in anger. Seishin, Ichigo, Murasaki and Ingrid all jumped back as they watched what was happening.

"Catue! Her power's rising to higher levels!" Seishin said.

"You did say she's a Princess!" Ichigo said as he Ingrid and Murasaki all tried to stand their grounds from Catue's unleashing power. "Knowing Catue and that she's heir to the throne, she must have the strongest genes in the family!"

"Incredible!" Ingrid said as she then spots a figure in the flames. Seishin and the others all spotted her as well.

As the flames dispersed, they all gasped as Catue appeared in a new form. The Dragon Princess Knight had a different look with her amber eyes and short pointed ears. Sporting a brackish purple reptilian tail, Catue now possessed fangs and bone-colored horns from either side of her head with wings the same color as her tail. Catue then shifted her eyes to Seishin as she approached him. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before a calm smirk was shown on the Princess's face.

"You are one odd fighter, but you also have a heart of gold… Like both my father and Jin." Catue calmly said. "Thanks to you restoring my pride, I was able to tap into this power. Now, let us go and slay this monster! Ichigo! Seishin! Murasaki! Ingrid! Let's begin!

"RIGHT!" The four cried.

"You dare oppose me?!" Ginyol roared as he summoned an army of his demons; each of them clad in dark armor. The second their red eyes caught sight of the five charging at them, they drew out their weapons and went with the attack.

"Murasaki, how long can you last in that _form?"_ Ingrid asked.

"About ten minutes." Murasaki answered. "You?"

"Fifteen minutes." The Hell Knight answered.

"Let's do it." Murasaki said which Ingrid smirked and nodded as the two performed hand signs.

Seishin, Catue and Ichigo charged in and took down thirty soldiers. The two shinigamis and the Princess Knight effortlessly took down more of the enemies until they suddenly sensed incredible power coming from behind. Seconds as they turned around, fifty of Ginyol's demon soldiers were sliced down into nothing but chunks and in their place was two people enveloped in dark aura.

"Seishin, Ichigo, Princess Catue..." Seishin and the other two heard Murasaki's voice. They then turned around and froze in astonishment when they saw Ingrid and Murasaki's new forms.

"I-Is that you, M-Murasaki?" Seishin asked the Ninja. Murasaki's skin was all purple with several tribal-like tattoos on her arms. Her hair turned a teal-green, her scleras were an unnatural black with bright blood red pupils; similar to Seishin and Ichigo's eyes when they activated Hollowification. However she has a third eye unlike her main two, her third eye has a blue pupils. Her uniform changed into a black skin tight suit that reveals her endowed cleavage, her stomach thighs, her curvy rear and bat wings. In her hands was Axe was turned into a scythe.

"Settle down, Samayou… It's still her. Just transformed like you two." As Ingrid stepped beside her, her new form left little to the imagination, enough to make Ichigo blush severely and looked away. Black and violet flames burned her clothes, leaving her naked. At the same time, tribal markings appeared on her stomach, on her cleavage as well as on her head. Then those same flames enveloped her, covering her lower arms, hands and legs like gloves and boots, at the same time it covered her crotch, her rear and her nipples. Then that same colored flame formed a sword in her right hand.

"We haven't mastered these forms, but this is nothing we can't handle." Ingrid continued. "I will admit, seeing you and Ichigo unleash your Bankai has made me underestimate you. Samayou."

We'll handle the rest of these demons. You, Ichigo and Catue take care of Ginyol." Murasaki said as she twirled her scythe until she placed the large staff on her shoulder. "Kick his ass."

"That's fine with me." Ichigo said despite him blushing as he stood beside Seishin.

"I'm already liking Murasaki and Ingrid. Let's beat this bastard." Catue smirked as she glared at Ginyol.

"That's more than enough motivation for me, Murasaki and Ingrid." Seishin smirked as he glared at Ginyol before he Ichigo and Catue took a step forward before they fled towards the dragon. Ginyol swatted at the three of them before Seishin grabbed Catue's hand and used flashstep to dodge the attack. He then threw Catue towards Ginyol's head and successfully sliced his horns off his head.

Ginyol roared as he immediately grabbed the Princess. Just as it was going to squeeze the life out of Catue, Seishin decapitated Ginyol's hand, freeing her.

"Seishin, now!" Ichigo said as Tensa Zangetsu was enveloped in blue spiritual energy. Seishin landed beside Ichigo and his zanpaktou as his Reddnouva was enveloped in flames.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Sen Taiyou!"

Both Seishin and Ichigo unleashed their attacks at the same time, aimed for Ginyol. The two attacks connected, though Ginyol struggles to fight back from the overwhelming force until he was pushed back, breaking the castle walls and landed into the trees outside of the castle. Seishin, Ichigo and Catue landed on the pathway to the castle; eyes locked on their main enemy.

"Sorry about that, Catue." Seishin said.

"Don't worry about it." Catue answered. "Killing Ginyol takes high priority first."

Seishin nodded before they returned their sights to Ginyol as he got back up. Ingrid and Murasaki then landed beside them. At the same time, Seishin sensed Yoruichi, Chloe, Maia and Rukia nearby on the carriage. Seishin motioned his hollow through telepathy to warn them to stay back. Once they got the warning, they remained high in the sky, watching the fight. Queen Nina and Catue's handmaiden Anna were watching the fight with the others; they both prayed for Catue's victory.

"Damn you, Princess Catue!" Ginyol growled as it roared at them. "If those ...wretched interlopers didn't get in my way, this land would have been in ruin! I would had succeeded if it weren't for them!"

"Sucks to be you, Ginyol." Ichigo rebuked at him while he remained unmoved as the dragon roared. He then turned to Seishin who nodded at what he's thinking about.

"Honō Kurōn!" Seishin used his zanpaktou's power and a flame pillar appeared; one beside Ichigo, the other with Seishin. They both reached into the flames and pulled out a duplicate of their zanpaktou.

"Ginyol, your reign of terror is over! Dragundaala will live on with me as Queen!" Catue boldly announced as she entered her stance.

"Not if I kill you all first!" Ginyol roared with bloodshot eyes as he spreads his wings and soared towards them.

"Game over, Ginyol. Everyone, together!" Seishin roared. Ingrid and Murasaki were first to make their moves!

"Burn in Flames!" They both cried as Ingrid used her Infernal Hell Flame while amplified by Murasaki's Razor Wind. The amplified attacks struck Ginyol as it both damaged him as well as burn him. While enduring the flames, he looked around for Seishin, Catue and Ichigo, until he looked up.

"Dodge this, you bastard!" Seishin cried as he and Ichigo dived down head first as both Tensa Zangetsus were enveloped in a blue aura, preparing for his ultimate attack. Followed by Seishin with his Dual Reddnouvas while manifesting his Hollow mask in its Stage 2 form

"Getsuga… Jūjishō!" Ichigo unleashed his ultimate move in the form of two Getsuga Tenshous crossing each other. The attack greatly crippled Ginyol as it struck his spine, destroying the wings in the process. Just then Seishin unleashed his move.

"Honō Ryujin!" Seishin swung his blades and two large flame dragons, larger than Ginyol flew towards him with intense speed. Once they struck him, the attacks exploded, delivering crippling damage on him. Seishin safely landed on the ground and then looked up at the sky.

"Catue, now!" Seishin cried as Catue flew down at Ginyol with her blade pointed at him. Ginyol weakly raised his head, only for Catue to pierce through his throat like a speeding bullet. Ginyol gargled in his own blood now that his throat has a large gash.

The monstrous captain struggled to raise his claws at him, only to see Seishin and Ichigo charging up one last move. Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu up until the tip is by his head, using the blade as a substitute for his second horn and a little bit of his blood, his zanpaktou began to be enveloped in a light blue aura.

Seishin raised his right thumb, index and middle fingers as a red and black ball of hollow energy was forming in his palm. At the same time, his aura was emitting in the same color as his ball of hollow energy.

"Now! Gran Rey Cero!"

"Cero… Gigas!"

Seishin and Ichigo unleashed their Hollow-themed attacks at the weakened Ginyol. The two attacks consumed the Monster Captain, leaving a large explosion. Once the smoke clears, Ginyol's body was never found and his monstrous aura was completely gone.

"We did it!" Seishin cried as he and the other deactivated their powers.

"I agree, another enemy has been defeated." Ichigo smirked as he and Seishin fist bumped. "Using your zanpaktou's power to duplicate Zangetsu was pretty smart."

"We all did a great job defeating Ginyol. Especially Catue." Ingrid said as she, Murasaki and Catue approached them.

"Seishin. You and your friends all did a great service for our kingdom." Catue said with a calm smile on her face. "I want to say thank you for all that you did."

"Seeing you and the others safe is our priority." Seishin replied. "We're happy to help, either way."

"Catue!" Catue and the others all turned to see Queen Nina calling out to her as she and Anna ran out of the carriage and hugged the princess. "I'm glad you're safe, and that you were able to tap into your power. If your father was here, he would be proud of you."

"Yeah… Jin, too." Catue said.

Just as the sun began to set, Seishin and Ichigo turned to the left side behind Catue, Anna and Nina to see two spirits making their last appearance. Seishin smirked as he knows who they are.

"I think they are, Princess… Look." Seishin said as he walked past them. Catue saw Seishin walking by until she saw both her father and Jin.

"F-Father… Jin…" Catue said as tears ran down her face. "I'm… I'm sorry that I let you down."

"You didn't let us down, my daughter…" Lawrence said with a smile. "You displayed such courage even when the odds are against you."

"It seems Seishin and your friends also helped restore your fighting spirit as well." Jin added. "I'm glad that you all saved Dragundaala."

"Jin…" Catue began to cry until Jin walked up to her and hugged her, surprising the Princess. The Prince calmly smiled as he calmed her down before he and King Lawrence turned to Seishin.

"Seishin, thank you and your friends for saving our kingdom." The King said. "Dragundaala owes you all a debt of gratitude."

"It's all right, your majesty." Ichigo calmly smiled at the King. "The reason we did it, is because we wanted to. Seeing Catue safe is our reward, after all. It's an honor to help. Thank you."

"Yeah, what Ichigo said." Seishin chuckled as he and Ichigo fist-bumped.

"We're happy to help, we're glad Catue and Nina are safe and sound." Murasaki said as she stood with Ingrid with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Plus seeing Catue's strength in battle is quite the entertainment." Ingrid smirked as she then shifted her sight to Seishin and Ichigo.

" _Not to mention, seeing Seishin and Ichigo in battle."_ Ingrid thought. " _I should keep an eye on them more, especially since I'm going to be working with them."_

"Jin! Father!" Catue gasped as it got the other's attention. They all watched as they started to disintegrate from the feet up.

"Catue, don't cry… Though we may be apart, I know you'll be well." Jin said as he wiped her tears. "I won't forget you and the times we had together."

"I know… I'll miss you." Catue said as she began crying. Queen Nina approached her and comforted her.

"Seishin... take good care of Catue and Nina for me," Lawrence said, "they're the future of Dragundaala."

"I won't let you down, your majesty." Seishin calmly nodded.

"You'll do well, Seishin." Jin chuckled.

"The future of our kingdom will be well, thanks to you." Lawrence said as he bowed the red haired shinigami. "You and your team."

Seishin, Catue, Nina and the others all watched as both closed their eyes as they turned into souls and flew into the afterlife. Nina turned to her daughter as she wiped their eyes.

"Don't worry, Catue… they'll always be there for us." Nina said as she comforted her.

"I know they will." Catue said as she nodded. She then turned to Seishin and approached him. "Seishin, after all you and your friends done for me, my mother, Anna and the rest of the survivors, Dragundaala will lend our strength to help you."

"I appreciate that, Princess Catue." Seishin said until Catue interrupted him by placing her index on his lips.

"Just call me, Catue." Catue smiled at him.

"Got it, Catue." Seishin replied as the two chuckled. Chloe, Maia and Rukia then approached the young man, which got his attention.

"Seishin-sama, everyone's accounted for." Chloe said. "Shall we head back?"

Seishin watched as Catue talked to her mother before she flew back to the kingdom. Knowing her, she must be going to pick up a few memorable things. He then returned his attention to the Elf handmaiden.

"I'll catch up in a few. You and the others return to the chapel. Knowing Orihime, she might make more of that delicious food you and Olga loved."

"She will?! Oh, I can't wait to fill my stomach with that delicious food!" Chloe squealed like a fangirl for a second.

"I am looking forward to having that meal once more, Seishin-dono." Maia chuckled alongside Chloe before they kissed Seishin's lips. "Make it back in time, okay?"

"I will." Seishin replied.

"I'll see you at the Chapel." Ichigo said. "...and don't worry, I'll have Ingrid get to know the others while you're on your way back."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Seishin said before he used flashstep, heading towards the Kingdom. As Seishin was heading to the castle, Nina; wondering what's going on, followed.

Minutes later, Seishin arrived to the destroyed throne room. He summoned his zanpaktou and used his Honō Kurōn to make one thousand duplicates of him, draining almost all of his spiritual pressure. He motioned the clones to help rebuild the castle and they immediately went into action. Seishin then used his reiatsu to locate where Catue was at and it turns out she was in her bedroom in the second floor of the castle. Seishin ran to her bedroom and knocked on her door.

"Oh, Seishin… Come in." Catue said as she let him in. "Sorry to worry you, I was finishing packing my things up."

"That's alright." Seishin replied as he helped her gather her family pictures and memorabilias. Catue kindly took them from his hands and put them in her backpack. Seishin then helped carry her sword. Just then, she put her things to the door before she ran to hug Seishin.

"Seishin, do you sometimes feel like you're alone?" Catue asked making the young man concerned for the Princess Knight.

"I do, sometimes…" Seishin answered. "I had even felt like I would lose omething precious at times."

Catue then looked up at him as she setting sun shined down at him. Seishin wiped a tear off as he regained his composure. He then looked back at her.

"However that all went away when I had friends like Ichigo, Rukia, and now… you." Catue gasped as he called her his friend. "Don't worry, Catue. You'll be safe with me; I promise."

Catue smiled at the young man as she looked at him. Looking at him reminds her of her time with Jin. Even how the way Seishin looks at her resembles Jin a little.

"You remind me of Jin… in some parts." Catue said which surprised him a little. "You're kind, brave, determined, even protective of me. I wonder if..."

Catue slowly approached him as her emerald eyes gazed at Seishin's crimson eyes. Her lips quivered as it was inches from his lips, until the two meet. Their eyes closed as she kissed Seishin's lips softly; Seishin's hands softly glides across her smooth face, cupping them under her chin afterwards. Their tongues swirled around like braids of hair wrapping around each other. The Princess began to moan softly before they slowly pulled their lips from each other.

"Jin…" Catue looked down as she began thinking of him. Seishin hugged her tightly, comforting her.

"I know Jin loves you very much, Catue" Seishin said as Catue looked up at him. "He would want you to live a happy life."

"Seishin…" Catue said before she pulled him into his bed, catching him by surprise. The Dragon Princess stripped off his clothes in breakneck speed, and before long, she turned back into her half-dragon form after she stripped off her armor and clothing.

"C-Catue?" Seishin gasped.

"S-Seishin… I can't take it anymore." Catue said as her amber eyes gazed down at Seishin's nude body. Tears filled with loneliness ran down her face "I want this void in my heart to be filled. Please, I don't want to be lonely."

Seishin looked at her as tears ran down her amber eyes. He calmly nodded as he kissed her once more; this time, with more passion. Catue wrapped her arms around his broad torso before Seishin gently laid her down with him on top. The two moaned in their kiss as their hands caressed their backsides, until Seishin was first to make his move. His hands roamed down to her ample bosom while his lips tickled her neck with butterfly kisses. The lilac haired hybrid whimpered at the sensitivity her body is feeling from Seishin's touch.

Once she let go of his backside, Seishin lowered down to her breasts; kiss by kiss until he arrived to her orbs of flesh. He looked up at her as she wriggled from the feel of Seishin's hands fondling her assets; the way his fingers teasing her breasts made her nipples hard and sending jolts up and down her spine. He then went for her right breast and began flicking his tongue softly on her hardened bud before he planted his lips, suckling on those pink buds. Catue wrapped her arms around his head, cradling his head as he teased and pleased her.

Catue gasped as she felt his warm tongue licking and swirling around her breast before he planted his lips on the other one. The Dragon Princess began moaning at the young man keeping her company. Unaware to them, Nina arrived to the door that was slightly ajar and peeked at what's going on. She silently gasped as someone other than Jin was pleasing her daughter, but when she looked at Catue's face, she sees a warm smile on her face as Seishin was licking her lower lips. The shinigami hybrid continued to trace his tongue against her folds for another few seconds before he planted his lips on her clitoris and softly suckled on it. Catue's voice rose an octave higher as she moaned from the feel of her body being pleased the same way Jin did. Second by second, she felt her loneliness going away.

As the Queen watched, she imagined a moment that Seishin was doing what he's doing right now, to her instead of her daughter. From the way he teased Catue's nipples to the way he softly licked her clitoris made Nina more aroused. It reminded her of when Ginyol had her way with her. The blonde haired queen pulled down her top and fondled her large breasts while she slid her other hand inside her pink thong and caressed her lower lips. Catue moaned in a harmonic voice that was music to the shinigami's ears as he continued to lick and tease her wet entrance.

"It's so good… Seishin, please let me take control." Catue then pinned the young man on the bed, eager to have her way with him. Her tail wagged with eagerness, wanting to have her way with him. Just then, he sensed a presence by the door.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit, my dear," Seishin chuckled before he shifted his sight to her bedroom door, "...after Queen Nina comes right in."

"Wha- M-Mom?!" Catue gasped until she turned to see the door opened and the blonde haired Queen stood blushing out of embarrassment, despite her breasts showing and her thong partly dangling between her legs.

"Sorry, Catue…" Nina said while she was rubbing her right arm with her left hand. "Seeing you with Seishin right now, reminds me of my first night with your father. Then again when Ginyol forced himself on me. When I saw Lawrence leave for the afterlife, I felt alone. Like you, I want to have that hole in my heart filled as well."

"Mom…" Catue walked over to her and hugged her as tears ran down her mom's face. Just then, Seishin came up with the suggestion.

"I know I am not like Jin or the King while in the bed, but I can help fill that emptiness." Seishin suggested. "I just don't want to see you and lonely and hurt. I'll protect both of you with my life."

"Seishin…" Nina gazed at Seishin's naked form and blushed a dark red at both his scarred torso and how much he's _packing_ between his legs. But what she sees within him were the kind and strong spirits of King Lawrence and Jin. The arousal within her began to surface and before long, she pushed Seishin down on the bed, stripped off her clothing and crawled up to him.

"I see you were about to have your way with Seishin." Nina said as she gripped Seishin's cock firmly and began stroking it. Her calm smile remained as she looked at her daughter before she turned to Seishin. "Let me show you how a woman _really_ pleasures a man."

Nina got on top of him with her thick rear inches from his nose. Seishin blushed a dark red; similar to his hair color as he saw streams of her love juices leaking out of her thong. Seishin never expected the Queen of all people being that perverted... that aroused. He suddenly gasped; as he felt his thick shaft being stroked and his sac being softly squeezed and teased by her soft hands.

"So this is Seishin's cock…" Nina said as a lewd smile was worn on her face as she caresses his shaft and sac. Before Seishin could even try to utter a word, Nina's thick rear immediately covered his lips, straddling her wet folds within her thong against his face. "The penis that now belongs to Catue and me… I will take first lead."

Nina leaned in and started licking the young man's sac while gyrating her hips on his face. The Queen sampled the taste Seishin's sac as she then began to suck on the thick orbs between his legs. As she tastes Seishin's balls, she moved her left hand and pulled off her thong, revealing her pink folds drenched in her juices with a small yellow patch above her clit. Seeing just how aroused Nina is, Seishin raised his head into her lower entrance and started licking against her folds. Nina's moans echoed the room as Catue watched her own mother pleasing the shinigami hybrid; she took his entire sac into her mouth and sucked on it, licking against the ridges of his skin. The Princess growled as she couldn't wait any longer; Catue pounced at Seishin's junk and started sucking on his thick shaft roughly. Seishin winced slightly as he felt his cock being handled roughly. Catue noticed Seishin's reaction, despite her mother's thick rear covering most of his face. Nina stopped as Catue then take her mouth off his shaft, feeling concerned for him. The two women then turned to Seishin.

"Sorry, Seishin!" Catue said. "I couldn't help myself, letting my own mother get the best of you."

"I'm sorry, too…" Nina added. "I couldn't control my lust. Taking control of you, leaving Catue to watch… I feel like a such a cheap whore…"

"Nina, Catue…" Seishin called out to the girls. "It's obvious you two really love me and I can't blame that. I'm here… I love you both and I'll treat you like real women… So, let's just make love together, okay?"

"Seishin…" Nina and Catue called his name as they gazed at his compassionate look on his face; the smile that says "I love you both very much." The two ladies looked at each other before they chuckled calmly and turned back to Seishin.

"We love you too, Seishin." Catue said as she got on the bed beside her mom and placed her palm on his cock; beside her mom's hand.

"Let us have fun… together." Nina said before Catue and Nina leaned down and started licking the sides of Seishin hard shaft. After a few seconds of them licking the sides of his shaft, Catue was first to suck on his hard girth. Her eyes remained locked on Seishin as she watched him squirm in pleasure from the feel of her warm mouth sucking on his girth. Then it was Nina's turn as she took in his shaft. As she sucked on it for what feels like long moments had passed, Seishin can only gasp at the feel of his tip touching the back of Nina's throat. Once she took her mouth off it, she sandwiched the young man's rod between her large breasts. Catue joined in and pressed her ample bosom against her mother's and the two started stroking his hardness. Seishin moaned as he felt such pleasure before. Their nipples brushed against the veins on his shaft while their flesh caressed the young man's tower.

"I haven't felt something like this before! It feels REALLY good!" Seishin complimented the mother and daughter as they were happy to hear him say that. The two closed their eyes as they continued pleasing his hard shaft. Their combined effort overwhelmed Seishin's endurance as the young man felt his shaft tingling from the inside. "At this rate, I'm going to burst!"

"Please, Seishin! We want it all over our faces!" Nina said as she and Catue began sliding their breasts against the saliva covered shaft even faster. After a few seconds had passed, Seishin's shaft burst; spreading his white cum all over their faces and breasts. Catue gasped at how much Seishin let out, but it was quickly replaced with his tall tower still standing after his first release. Nina on the other hand chuckled as she licked off his cum off her face and some off her breasts before she set her sights once more on Seishin's hard shaft.

"Mother, let me go first. I want to repay him for all he had done." Catue said as looked at her mother with seriousness in her eyes. Nina smiled as she nodded before she crawled off his chest. Catue smiled as she got on top of him with Seishin's cock in her hand, rubbing the tip against her pink slit. The Princess leaned down and kissed Seishin for a few seconds before she slid his thickness inside her inner walls.

"Seishin, this feels so good!" Catue continued as she began riding his hard tower. Nina; while watching Catue, began fondling her nipples until they were leaking milk. Seishin blushed a dark red as he stared at Nina's lactating breasts. Nina saw him and smiled before she leaned in while holding her left breast up to him. Seishin softly planted his lips on her milk covered bud and began drinking her breastmilk while the Queen cuddled his head like a baby. At the same time she gasped when she felt two of the young man's fingers sliding in and out of her lower lips.

" _It feels so good!"_ Nina thought as she watched him drinking her milk. A rose-colored blush appeared on her face as she moved her other hand down to where his right hand is at and assisted him with sliding his fingers even deeper, earning moans from her " _The more I watch him drink, the more turned on I become. I'm… I'm cumming!"_

Nina gasped as she felt her orgasm rush over her when her love juices squirted out of her like a water sprinkler. Nina smiled as she gazed at Seishin as she took her breast from his lips and replaced them with her lips. Catue on the other hand felt his hard shaft gliding over her tender spots in her inner walls as she continues to ride him. Driven by love and lust, Catue fondled her own breasts while squeezing her inner walls. Seeing Catue moaning and enjoying the feel of Seishin's thick piston hitting her sensitive spots in her, Nina went for her daughter's left breast and softly suckled on it.

"M-Mom…" Catue gasped as she saw her own mother suckling on her daughter's own breast. The Queen looked up at her as she continued to lick the hardened bud, earning a moan from the Princess.

"Catue… I think I'm gonna cum!" Seishin said as he felt the tingling and tightness of his shaft while it was being tightly wrapped by the Princess's inner walls clamping down.

"Cum, Seishin… Cleanse me with your cum! Make me forget what Ginyol had done to me!" Catue cried out with her eyes closed shut, her back arched against herself and her face pointed at the ceiling as she fondled her other breast while her mother suckled on the left breast. It wasn't long for the Princess until she reaches her climax; same with Seishin. When the two gasped and moaned, Catue felt her love juices squirting out of her clit onto Seishin's abs while Seishin flooded her womb with his hot white milk.

Catue twitched in euphoria while Nina licked up her juices off of Seishin's abs. Then she pulled her off of his cum-covered cock and laid her beside him. Seeing her in complete bliss made Nina smile; happy that she got that happy ending she wanted. The Queen then got on Seishin's lap gazing at his still-hard erection towering before her. She licked her lips before she got on all fours, spreading her cheeks and exposing her lower lips, quivering with hunger. Hungry for his hard shaft to slide inside her.

"I want it too, Seishin. I want to feel the same pleasure that you gave my daughter." Nina said to him. Seishin; chuckling, nodded as he got up and approached her. He rubbed his rod against her lower lips, coating it in her juices before he slid it inside her. Nina moaned with ecstasy as she felt how big he was inside her. Seishin then held onto her hips and began slamming his shaft hard and deep inside her.

"Is this good, Nina?" Seishin asked her.

"Please… Don't stop!" Nina moaned loudly as she felt his hard rod hitting her sensitive spots so easily. Seishin chuckled until Catue appeared beside him and kissed him deeply. Moments later, the three were on the bed; Nina riding his shaft with her legs out and revealing her snatch swallowing up Seishin's piston, while Catue, despite her watching her mother riding and moaning like a dog in heat, was riding his tongue. Her amber eyes gazed down at Seishin's thick rod getting swallowed down by her mother's wet entrance; seeing that made her lower lips wet.

Nina had closed her eyes tightly as waves of pleasure shook her body each second she bounced on his tower. The feel of Seishin's glory hitting her sensitive spots so well, made her more aroused and made her endowed breasts lactate once more. Catue leaned in while riding his tongue and suckled on her mother's breast, drinking her milk. Nina smiled as her daughter was the second person to have tasted her milk, and allowed her to continue doing so. Feeling her milk getting drank made her inner walls coil around Seishin's tower, making it even tighter than before.

Just then, Seishin has felt that similar tingling feeling in his shaft and sac; he knew his release is fast approaching. He wished that he could continue just a little longer, but even he knew that this was about to end.

"Nina! I'm about to cum!" Seishin groaned, despite Catue's rear muffling his mouth.

"Seishin, I can feel it! Cum inside me!" Nina cried as she bounced on his rod at her hardest.

"I'm cumming, too!" Catue added as she straddled against his tongue at her fastest as well as deepest.

The three were reaching their limits and within mere seconds, Seishin, Catue and Nina all climaxed at the same time. Catue sprayed her love juices inside Seishin's mouth, while Nina felt Seishin's hot cum filling her womb and mixing with her juices. Shortly after, the three were laying in bed. Catue was cuddling his left shoulder while Nina cuddled his right shoulder with both of their breasts smothering his arms.

"Seishin… I cannot thank you enough for all you and your friends had done for us." Catue said as she looked up at her with her emerald eyes; seeing that she returned to normal.

"From now on, we're yours." Nina said. "I would be looking forward to our future wedding with our future king here, aren't we, Catue?"

Seishin chuckled sheepishly as Nina suggested that idea of the two of them marrying him. Seeing that would be a good idea in his mind. Plus they would be well-protected in Seishin's care. Shortly after, the three got cleaned up in her bathing chamber and then got dressed.

"Come on, let's head back to the chapel." Seishin said. "I'm sure Aaliyah and the others are worried about us."

"How are we going to get back, without being caught?" Nina wondered.

"Yeah, Ichigo and the others had left." Catue added just then, they heard Seishin chuckle as he was on the edge of the window.

"Meet me at the throne room. We got a ride." Seishin said as he winked at them before jumping off. Curious, Nina and Catue both ran down with their things in hand into the throne room. When they got there, they gasped as they saw Seishin standing by a large dragon with crimson and black scales all over him, a blue gem on the stretched out plating on his chest and arms along with the small red horns that stretched out from his head.

"Whoa! That's your dragon?" Catue gasped until she remembered the same look of the dragon's head as a sword hilt from Seishin's Zanpaktou. "That's not just a dragon… That's your zanpaktou?!"

"That's right! Reddnouva and I go way back." Seishin said as he petted the dragon's head. "He's our ride back. I'll use Shadow Travel to get us back to the Chapel inconspicuously."

"You never cease to surprise me, Seishin." Catue chuckled before she kissed his lips. Reddnouva laid on his stomach as he watched Catue and Nina hop on his neck with Seishin catching up afterwards.

"Ready to go?" Seishin asked them.

"We're ready!" The two women answered as Seishin's Inner Hollow stretched the dragon's shadow wide enough. Just then, a thought came to Catue.

"Seishin, though we defeated Ginyol, what happened to Kabuto?" Catue wondered.

"Hmm…" Seishin pondered for a second as he did remember Kabuto fleeing the castle while they fought the Monster Captain. "I may not know where that snake is, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him. But for right now, let's head back the Chapel."

Once Seishin lightly patted his dragon, the dragon leapt up and dived into the shadow, returning to the Chapel as the sun set over the horizon. Elsewhere that same night, a mysterious visitor arrived to Volt's domain.

"So… what in the hell are you?" Volt asked the mysterious traveler.

"Oh, I'm just a traveler for hire…" The cloaked man said, "and I do have some information you'll be dying to hear about the man in the dragon mask."

Volt's eyes widened as the cloaked man was talking about the very man who eluded his grasp multiple times, saved more than almost all of the Princesses along with the two dark elves he caught, as well as leaving that small cut on his cheek. A wry grin was worn on his face as someone out of the blue appeared on his doorstep and to have information on his enemy. His decision was made.

"Come with us and tell us more…" Volt said as he led the cloaked man in. "Oh, do pardon me… I haven't gotten your name."

"My name's Kabuto… Kabuto Yakushi."

* * *

 **I hope you all like the story so far, especially now that Princess Catue and Queen Nina of Dragundaala have joined the harem. I already know what Seishin and his hollow would say, and I agree... She is THICC! XD**

 **Seishin's Harem:**

 ** _Chloe,_** ** _Olga Discordia, Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Evelyn, Rebecca(the Librarian), Maia, Catue Dragundaala, Nina Dragundaala, (and to answer one my reviewers)Yoruichi Shihouin, Yachiru, Rangiku and Nozomi_**

 **A-Anyway, I'll be happy to tell you the roadmap for this story so far:**

 **Chapters 1-5 was the Kuroinu Arc(Don't worry, I didn't forget Celestine or Claudia)**

 **Chapters 6-7 was the Dragundaala Arc(Princess Knight Catue)**

 **Chapter 8 will be the Midgard Arc. However I'll start the chapter either in late September or October, because starting the first Saturday(Or Monday, depending on my schedule) I'll be working on VIBRATION: The Nova Slaying Shinigami 2! ...and yes, the new story will start in October as well, because it's the same month that Freezing Vibration was animated.**

 **Speaking of V:TNSS2, I do have a few more additional characters to join the roster(for now), hopefully you'll like her. If you think Alucard was the only one who can handle dual-wielding pistols, then you definitely should give this anime a "shot!"(I know, gun humor and yes, I do suck at it, LOL) Anyway, if you anime fans have heard of this series _Burst Angel,_ The Angel from Hell, Jo will be added, along with Belladonna from Lupin the 3rd Part 4. If you got some ideas relating to this or the Shinigami of Selenus, feel free to PM me.**

 **Speaking of additional characters, I also mentioned in my Author's Updates that I'm adding a new character in Chapter 8; a half-human, half-cow oracle named Kurenai from Shikkoku no Shaga(Feel free to give the show a shot, if you like).**

 **As for Seishin's Harem, don't worry, I'm not leaving them out. Sometime down the bend, I'll be giving other characters: Alicia, Prim, Ruu-Ruu, Evelyn and Maia some special abilities. I won't confirm when they'll have it, but they will have it. Now the tide of the Arc had been shifted to the H-Anime: Ikusa Otome Valkyrie, I hope you'll hang on until the next chapter's out.**

 **Until then, I'll see you all around the High Plane of Heaven! Taka2012 is signing off!**


	8. Ch8: A Sudden Summon! Odin's Plea!

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach, Kuroinu, Princess Knight Catue, or any other H-Anime. Only the OC that I own)**

 **Hey Taka-faithful, Happy Halloween! I don't have any tricks, nor I'm in the mood for one, but I do have a treat: The eighth chapter of _The Shinigami of Selenus!_ It took me some time (Along with balancing my busy schedule.), since the end of August to mentally design the plot before getting it down. However, this is just the beginning... and I meant it literally. Chapter 8 is the start of the Midgard Arc and the H-Anime behind this Arc is Ikusa Otome Valkyrie(Battle Maiden Valkyrie for English Translation) Hope you'll like how it turned out... Without further ado... Chapter 8 of _The Shinigami of Selenus._**

* * *

 ** _The Shinigami of Selenus_**

 **Chapter 8: A Sudden Summon! Odin's Plea!**

It's been a few weeks since Seishin and the others had saved the Queen and Princess of Dragundaala. When both Nina and Catue arrived to the chapel that same day, everyone were happy that they were safe. They even had threw a party in Catue and Nina's honor. Nina and Orihime became such an incredible cooking team. Catue was happy to be back to seeing her friends and meeting a few new ones as well.

The new week came as Aaliyah and the others were doing some cleaning around the house while Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yachiru and Nozomi all left for the market near town. Aaliyah was humming to herself as swept the floors using her magic. Once she finished sweeping the floors, she then heard some thumbing nearby, coming from Seishin's room. As she walked over to his room, she cracked the door opened and saw Seishin giving Catue and Nina the love they dearly missed. Aaliyah blushed at how the two ladies were moaning within the soundproof room. Nina was kissing Seishin deeply while he continued to slide his pleasurable man meat in and out of Catue's lower region. Aaliyah used her magic to hear what's going on without disabling the soundproof barrier.

"Ah, Seishin! So good! More! More!" Catue cried as Seishin continued to hit her sensitive spots within her inner walls. The Dragon Princess held her right breast while the other bounced with each thrust, feeling Seishin's hard shaft gliding deeper inside her walls.

"Mmm… When you're done, please do me next. I want that hard cock inside me like last time." Nina said as she caressed her own breast and fondled her slit. Nina; while feeling aroused, turned into her dragon form: bone-colored horns appeared on the sides of her head, a long light pink tail, pointed ears like her daughter, cute but pointy fangs as well as pink dragon wings. However she made them as small as her hands, making her dragon form cute to match her royal beauty.

Seeing that made Aaliyah aroused once more. She quietly lifted her top, revealing her ample breasts and fondled one of them while her other hand slid down into her skirt and rubbed against her slit, imagining that Seishin was doing that to her instead of Catue. As her imagination grew more intimate, she immediately reached her orgasm as she quietly moaned at the same time, both Catue and Nina reached their pleasurable climaxes. The apprentice suddenly saw her orgasm splattered on the floor like the last time when she saw Seishin with Olga and Chloe. She quietly used her magic to clean up her small mess and resumed her cleaning.

After Seishin giving Catue and Nina the love they longed desired, the three then got cleaned and dressed before they left Seishin's room. At the same time, Seishin took his combat pass with him. When the three arrived to the dining room, Nina motioned Seishin to his seat while she and Catue went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Alicia, Prim and the others all arrived to the dining room and sat down with him.

"How you been, Seishin?" Alicia asked her beloved. "You've been waking up late in the morning for almost half a week."

"Well, I've been used to sleeping with beautiful women since my time here." Seishin chuckled sheepishly, which made Alicia giggle before she leaned in and kissed his lips. Prim joined in and kissed him as well.

"What can we say, you are a lovable guy who we owe our lives to." Prim chuckled as she nuzzled his cheek. Seishin blushed a dark red as he watched the young pink haired princess so close to him like a cat to catnip.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Seishin-dono."

Seishin looked up as he saw Evelyn and Maia walking into the room. Along with them were Kaguya, her maidens, Alicia's nuns and Ruu-Ruu; they all greeted him. A smile was worn on his face as they all sat down next to him. Maia looked at him with a flirty but friendly look and Evelyn looked at him with a happy and loving look on her face. Kaguya giggled like a schoolgirl, and Ruu-Ruu grinned a toothy but happy grin.

"So, Master… How was your night with Catue-san and Nina-san?" Evelyn asked him with a calm giggle.

"It was fun; but to be honest, Evelyn… Being with you all is the best I ever been with." Seishin answered, earning a hug from Maia and the other girls. The red haired ex-mercenary chuckled as she planted the young man's head between her ample breasts. Lastly Catue and Queen Nina; dressed in their casual attire, arrived and went to their seats, before planting a kiss on Seishin's cheeks.

"So what's for breakfast, today?" Ruu-Ruu asked him, feeling both curious and anxious on what will be for their breakfast. At the same moment, Aaliyah, Murasaki and Ingrid then joined the others in the dining room.

"Hey, Aaliyah. Do you know what Orihime is making today?" Alicia asked the Elf apprentice, wondering as well, despite her stomach grumbling. "Ever since that Welcome Party for Nina-san and Catue-san, I couldn't help but love her dishes."

"Even I don't know." Aaliyah answered. "I'm even surprised that Olga-sama and Chloe-san even told me that they're going to help her out as well."

"I'm looking forward to her food." Ingrid said. "I haven't had such delicious homecooked meals in a very long time in my timeline."

Seishin smiled as he watched Ingrid and Murasaki feeling more at home. Even they were talking to each other like they're sisters. Just then, Orihime came out of the kitchen with two large pitchers of homemade Orange Juice. She wore her signature cheerful smile as she greeted them.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone!" Orihime announced with a giggle afterwards. "Olga and Chloe were such amazing helpers. They did very well making breakfast, so I'll have them serve you your meals."

Olga and Chloe came out of the kitchen dressed in maid outfits carrying trays with plates, each with a stack of pancakes and homemade eggs and turkey sausages. Seishin blushed a dark red at how well they look in their outfits. Seishin believed that Yoruichi had told them about that, just to tease him; still... it did make him smile. All the girls gazed at the delicious meals with stars and hearts in their eyes. One by one, Chloe and Olga gave them their plates. Once they got to Seishin, the two smiled as they gave them his plate

"Hope you'll love them, Seishin-sama." Olga and Chloe said in unison as they kissed his cheeks. Seishin blushed and smiled at the two dark elves before they went to sit in their seats.

"Those look delicious!" Maia gasped in excitement. "What is it?!"

"They're what they call in our timeline, pancakes." Ichigo replied. "Give it a try, they're fantastic! Especially how Orihime makes them."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Ruu-Ruu squealed in eagerness. Aaliyah then used her powers and made all the jars of homemade syrup float and lightly pour the sweet and sticky syrup on their stack of flapjacks. Even Seishin smiled like a little kid, anxious to sink his teeth into it.

"Well… Time to eat!" Seishin cried with excitement.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone cried as everyone cut their first pieces of their flapjack stack. Seishin stabbed his fork into the first piece and raised it up to his mouth. Just seconds before Seishin was about to sink his teeth into the fluffy piece of his first flapjack, Seishin's body began to glow. Before anyone else could react, the red haired shinigami immediately vanished in the blink of an eye. The fork he had slowly fell through the air like time slowed down to a halt; Aaliyah, Ichigo and Orihime were first to catch what happened. Each second passed and everyone turned their sights to the falling fork. First is Olga and Chloe, next was Alicia and Prim, then it was Maia and Evelyn, Ruu-Ruu and Kaguya, Catue and Nina, and lastly Murasaki and Ingrid. Once Seishin's fork landed back into his plate, everything was returned to normal speed.

"W-What the?!" Ichigo gasped.

"Master!" Evelyn cried.

"Seishin-dono! He's gone!" Maia cried.

"How did he disappear?!" Kaguya asked.

"Aaliyah, Olga-sama, and Chloe-san… Did any of you see what happened?" Alicia asked them.

"I had;" Murasaki said which everyone turned to the blue haired demon slayer, "it seems that Seishin had teleported."

Everyone gasped at what Murasaki had said. Olga, Chloe, Aaliyah and Ingrid were the only ones who didn't flinch at Murasaki's assumption. The Dark Elf Queen placed her hand and sensed a faint pulse of magic.

"Hmm… Murasaki's right." Olga said. "I can feel a trace of magic… Not just any magic, but magic that rivals Celestine."

"Magic that rivals my teacher's?" Aaliyah wondered as she pondered with her hand on her chin. "I wonder who could've done that and why do they want Seishin?"

At the same moment that everyone in the chapel had noticed what had happened to him, Seishin was flying through a tunnel of white light, with multiple colors flying by him; blue, yellow, red and black beams of light flew past him as the red haired shinigami flew through. At the same moment, his Inner Hollow appeared in his astral form, looking around at the multicolored tunnel.

" _Seishin, what the heck's going on?!"_ Seishin's Hollow asked him.

"I have no clue, but from my speculations, we are being teleported to somewhere." Seishin answered. "It's similar to how Aaliyah had teleported us."

" _If you're right, then someone needs our help."_ Seishin's Hollow presumed until he saw the end of the portal. " _Look, we're almost to the end of the portal."_

"Yeah; whoever is calling us, must be in trouble." Seishin said as he took his combat pass out. Once he held onto it tightly, the blue aura enveloped his body and emerged into his shinigami form. "Time to help whoever it is out!"

Seishin reached the end of the portal and is now falling through the pale white cirrus clouds in the dusk sky. Row by row, Seishin falls head first through them like a rock. Just then, he noticed a faint silhouette of a large town; almost as large as Selenus. Once he fell through the last row of clouds, he caught the full view of the town and in the middle of it was a tree, so big and mighty that it covered most of the town. Seishin made a front flip and summoned his zanpaktou spirit that is his dragon, Reddonouva. He safely landed on the dragon's back, flew towards the town and safely landed close to one of the tree's root tips.

Seishin got off his dragon and his zanpaktou spirit returned into his zanpaktou, before he started looking. He looked around and saw so many buildings; some that are empty and isolated, and some that are in ruins. As he walked around the corner, he saw several tentacle monsters, orcs and other beasts sliding their shafts in every woman they captured. Seishin's anger began to boil as he watched those creatures pounding their knotted shafts and tentacles in every hole they could find. Seishin immediately drew his zanpaktou out and dashed towards the horde before him. The sound of sword withdrawn from its sheath alerted the creatures, but they were too late to react as Seishin had cut through each of them with ease.

He knows that they also have the women in their grasps, however this was nothing Seishin couldn't handle. With swift precision, Seishin had decapitated each of the beasts' heads off and sliced the tentacle monsters in half. Seconds passed as more than half of the monsters were killed by Seishin's hands. The last tentacle monster spotted Seishin and let go of its female captive before it hissed and charged at him. Even so, its attempt wasn't enough to stop Seishin as he used his flashstep and appeared behind it. Seishin returned his zanpaktou into his sheath and the tentacle began splitting apart before it was dissolved to ash.

"Is everyone alright?!" Seishin cried out to everyone.

"Yes, we are." A dark skinned woman with long black hair; longer than Yoruichi's, answered. "Thank you for saving us."

"You're welcome, but I was just teleported here." Seishin said. "Do you know who had summoned me here?"

"It was me…" Seishin turned around when he heard a old man's voice calling him. He saw a man with a wooden cane, almost like Yamamoto's cane approaching him. A tall man with sand-gray hair as long as his back with a beard that. He wore a long light gray robe filled with tears and minor blood stains.

"Who might you be?" Seishin asked him.

"I am the one who summoned you here." The old man answered. "I had foreseen you and your actions for sometime. My name is Odin."

"O-Odin?! The Allfather?! T-The highly revered Norse God?!" Seishin was dumbfounded when he was standing and talking with the Supreme God of Norse Mythology. Seishin couldn't think of a way to greet such a legend, until he chose to kneel down before him. "It is an honor to meet you, Allfather. My name is Seishin Samayou, Soul Reaper from another timeline."

"Rise, young man. No need to kneel down before a man calling for help." Odin said as he looked at Seishin rising back up on his feet as told. "I know you have many important questions looming your mind, so I'll start with answering the easiest one for you. You are in Midgard; one of the nine realms of the World Tree."

"Midgard? So this is the world connected to Asgard?" Seishin said. "It's supposed to be flourished with light and life here. What happened to this land?"

"Ragnorok… The day came like a slow storm turned into a maelstrom that destroyed our land." Odin explained as he placed his hand on Seishin's shoulder; seeing what he foreseen before Seishin was summoned. "Demons from Hades had invaded our land. I ordered our best Gods and our Valkyries to fight them. They had done their best and fought but in the end. Even their combined effort became fruitless. Many had died, Thor… one of my pride and joys was sent to another dimension, Balder was killed and my Valkyries were captured and turned into sex slaves for the very creatures had spawned from Hades."

"Odin…" Seishin looked at him, feeling concerned for the Allfather as he pulled his arm back. "Allfather, I am here now, thanks to you. I can help restore this land and eliminate this threat. Tell me… What can I do?"

Odin looked up at the red haired young man. Just then, he saw the spark within his soul becoming a wild bonfire. The Allfather has never seen an ambition so strong, so powerful before. He knew that picking him out of the many fighters in the nine worlds was a good pick. A smile was shown as he placed his hand on Seishin's shoulder.

"There were many people within the nine worlds who would be rise to help where we gods failed. ...but I am glad that I picked you." Odin said.

"Are there any remaining Valkyries that are still safe?" Seishin asked him.

"My best valkyries and my wife are still out there. They are imprisoned, but safe for now." Odin said as he projected the names and images of the women. "Remember these names: Freya, Leia, Skuld, Hildegard, Ariya, and Fenrir. They're in the hands of the half demon, Duke."

"Who is this Duke?" Seishin asked him. "Sounds like he might be an opposing threat."

"He's an Human half-blood commander in the demonic Knights of Darkness led by Hades. A cynical but very capable leader." Odin explained until he cringed from the wounds he endured. Seishin managed to catch him and then used his spiritual pressure to heal his wounds. "He was able to take almost all of my powers away when we confronted. He isn't strong, but he is tricky."

"Where is he now?" Seishin asked the Nordic God and with his wounds healed, he raised his right arm and pointed towards the castle in the West. Seishin looked up and saw a glimpse of dark clouds. From there, he felt a trace of spiritual pressure. It's strong and dark. Nearly similar to Kenpachi when the two had first met. Seishin then helped Odin to some of his valkyries before he stood back.

"That castle is where Duke and my best valkyries are at. It's a long walk from here. Do you think you can make it there in a short moment?" Odin said as he watched Seishin walking a few inches away; his eyes set on the castle.

"Odin? Allfather?" Seishin called him as he turned around with a calm smile. Odin turned his sight to the young man. "I'm a Soul Reaper, I can make it there and save those Valkyries. You summoned me here, after all. Don't worry, I won't let you down."

Odin smiled as he saw hope resonating within Seishin's spirit. It is flowing through his body like an endless wellspring. The Nordic God chuckled for a moment before he looked back at the red haired shinigami drawing his zanpaktou out of his sheath.

"I believe you… Go forth, Seishin Samayou. Save our world." Odin said as Seishin replied with a nod before he ran forwards.

"With pleasure! Erupt, Reddnouva!" Seishin cried as flames enveloped the sword and his hand until it became the crimson khyber blade in his hand. Just then, his zanpaktou spirit of a dragon came out; Seishin hopped on his back and the two took flight.

"You're our last hope… Seishin." Odin calmly muttered. "Please bring peace to Midgard."

That afternoon back at the Chivary's Secret Chapel, everyone was wondering where Seishin could be teleported at. Aaliyah and Olga gave it their all using their magic to locate where the red haired shinigami could be at. Orihime and Ichigo then explained what happened to Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Yachiru and Nozomi, they took it well, except for Yachiru and Evelyn.

"Don't worry, Yachiru." Yoruichi said to them. "We'll find Seishin soon. I know he's alright, wherever he is."

"I hope so, Yoruichi-chan." Evelyn replied as she looked up at her.

"Aaliyah, Olga, Chloe… Any luck on finding Seishin?" Rukia asked the three elves.

"Unfortunately, no Rukia." Olga answered. "Even our combined magic can't find Seishin's presence."

"Seishin couldn't pull any pranks." Rukia said. "Seishin's good with Kidō, but he has limited abilities for teleportation. The only teleportation move he can do is Shadow Travel."

"Oh... where can Seishin be?" Alicia wondered as she and Prim grew both worried and depressed.

"Dammit, Seishin! Where are you at?!" Chloe growled as her anger and worry began to grow.

Everyone began to worry about the red-haired shinigami, Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia and the others were trying to calm the other girls down. Fortunately Aaliyah remained the only one meditating as she was trying to pick up Seishin's presence. Her mind remained calm and quiet, despite the loudness in the background. It was then, she picked up glimpses of Seishin in another location. Those glimpses flashed like blinking lights for a second; Aaliyah almost found Seishin's presence, but she needed that last push. The second Seishin activated his zanpaktou that _last push_ came to her. She found where the young shinigami was at.

"I found Seishin!" Aaliyah cried which made everyone stop what they're doing. Just then, a bright light flashed from behind. Everyone covered their eyes from the intense brightness covering the room. Though her eyes were covered, Aaliyah peeked through her fingers to see a figure in the light. Once the light had faded, the figure revealed himself.

"Who are you;" Aaliyah asked him, "and why are you here?"

"Wait," Ichigo called out as he approached the mysterious man. "You're Odin, right? The Nordic God of the Aseir?"

"That is right, young man." Odin answered which surprised everyone. "...and I was the one who brought Seishin to Midgard."

"You, but why someone like you do something like that?" Aaliyah asked him. Odin looked down and sighed before he looked back at the group. That alone caught Ingrid's attention. The tan skinned Ex-Mercinary rose from her seat and looked at the Aesir God.

"Something is wrong in your world, isn't it?" Ingrid asked the elder god which surprised the others.

"Yes, but before I can tell you who… I'll explain what had happened with one word." Odin answered. "Ragnarok."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **(Completed on 10/31/18)**

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter. Sorry that this is short, but alot of things are happening at the moment. Still I'll keep on doing my best to squeeze time to get the other chapters up, as well as releasing the first chapter of VIBRATION: The Nova Slaying Shinigami 2 in November. As for The Shinigami of Selenus, I'll try to get started on the 9th Chapter late November... Hopefully, it'll be done before December hits. Anyway leave me some good comments as well as sharing some ideas for the next chapter. I haven't forgotten about adding Kurenai from Shikkoku no Shaga's second episode into the storyline. He'll encounter her along the way to Duke's castle and I'll try to add a lemon between him and the half human-centaur hybrid when the moment comes.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all around the High(and Haunted) Plain of Heaven. Happy Halloween, Taka-faithful. Taka2012 Signing off.**


	9. Chapter 85 Author's Update

**(I don't own the cast of Bleach, Kuroinu, Princess Knight Catue, or any other H-Anime. Only the OC that I own)**

 _ **The Shinigami of Selenus**_

 **Chapter 8.5: Author's Update**

 **Seishin:** "Hey everyone, it's Seishin. I am here in Taka2012's place right now and I am here to tell you what Taka2012 want me to tell you all."

 ***Snaps his fingers and several screens appeared in front of him.***

"Here's what's going on right now in IRL: Taka's been busy with his family business; he's been helping with renovating and reconstruction. He's also busy with his job; he doesn't want to explain what he's doing, but he's been working hard. ...and work on Destiny 2, he's been working on getting specific quests and bounties done. He had even just got his Luna's Howl; I can tell it wasn't easy since people's been heavy-set with following the META.

As for stories, due to his IRL work, his progress with storywork is a little slow… However he's getting some more free time, which means, he's going back to resuming his stories. He apologizes to you all for what's going on. ...and to sum it up, he's slowly progressing his work on the First Chapter of VIBRATION: The Nova Slaying Shinigami 2 and the Ninth Chapter of The Shinigami of Selenus.

Speaking of The Shinigami of Selenus: Taka told me about some ideas some of his reviewers had shared with him. Taka's taking those ideas into account, at the same time, he also said he might do some minor changes. Not sure what parts but that's what he said. One thing's for sure, I am going to be meeting Kurenai from Shikkoku no Shaga's second episode and at the same time the Dark Valkyries. *Sighs* Well, Grandpa, I'm going to be relying on _that move_ again…

Anyway, Taka's going to work harder on the chapters despite the situation. He should be able to get them done before 2018 ends. Just wish him luck.

I gotta go now. It seems Taka might have some ideas he wants to share. I'll see you around the High Plain of Heaven. Seishin signing off...


End file.
